War Of The Worlds
by Nicolet
Summary: HIATUS IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever?
1. The Past and The Future

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter One **The Past and The Future.

_Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice;_

_It is not a thing to be waited for; it is a thing to be achieved._

_- unknown_

What is Destiny? What is this word that seems to bring so much meaning, so much to hope, and yet so much to lose? What is this word that seems to sum up our life's purpose? Destiny, Fate, what is this?

When Destiny knocks on your door, when Fate comes hammering around, can you defy what was meant for you to do? Can we make a choice to go against them? But then, would we forever, regret not being able, forever not knowing, forever not allowing Destiny or Fate to take its course?

_Hell begins the day that God grants you the vision to see all that you could have done, should have done, and would have done, but did not do._

Yet, when you welcome it, what do you expect? A smooth sailing journey to reach or to fulfill your Destiny? Your Fate?

Do you wait, for it to happen? Do you?

_There is Fate. But it only takes you so far, because once you get there, it's up to you to make it happen._

Destiny.

Fate.

Something so out of our control. Something granted to us and yet something that can be forged by our own doing.

How do you know your Destiny? How do you know your Fate?

And what would you do if you did know?

What would you do if your Destiny, your Fate was one that would pass time itself? One that must be done in the Past, the Present and the Future.

A Destiny so great that could overcome time and space.

What happens, when your Fate was one that could not be opposed?

The Divine Intervention was not one to be contradicted.

And Destiny and Fate so happens to push Love in your way.

Pain.

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Fear.

Desire.

Terror.

And Hope.

Would you go through this Destiny, Fate unscathed?

Would you survive?

_Fate has a way of changing just when you don't want to. _

xxx

As always, the Reikai was busy. Those ogres were always bustling around. Reports and reports were constantly coming in.

It was always busy, busy, and busy.

That day however, it was different. Everyone was busier than usual. Not only busy, they were at a frenzy. A panic frenzy.

Koenma was shouting orders and had been meeting his father, Enma regarding the matter, and he was not pleased with the answer.

The Reikai was in a mess. Everyone was running about. Papers were flying everywhere. Screams of frustration could be heard.

And to think, all this had started with a word.

War.

xxx

A few hours before,

After hours and hours of filing and legalizing reports, not to mention monitoring the situation of the Ningenkai, Koenma was exhausted.

All he wanted to do was to maybe take a well-deserved nap for all his hard work, or maybe even celebrate his hard work with a little feast; steamboat!

Koenma stretched and was about to hop down from his chair to gather the ingredients for the steamboat when an ogre came hurrying in, without knocking the door. The ogre was apparently in a frenzy as it was fumbling about although he held only one report in his hand.

"What is it now?" snapped Koenma, frustrated as his meal was interrupted. He was sure this report was important as it was a special report, given directly by his father. The stamp on it was apparent enough.

More tiring hours, thought Koenma.

"Koenma-sama! Here! A special report by Enma-sama!"

"I know that baka! Now get out!"

"Hai, Koenma-sama!"

Koenma sighed as he glanced critically at the report. "Oh, well. There's nothing like the present!" Koenma said optimistically, in an attempt to lighten up his spirits.

Koenma started to read. And one word. Just one word was able to cause Koenma to drop the papers.

One word was all it took to bring up the emotions of panic, horror and shock in Koenma.

One word was all it took to leave Koenma struggling to catch his breath, fatigue finally catching up.

One word.

War

And it was all because of the Shikon No Tama. A jewel whose existence he had thought had disappeared forever.

Koenma struggled to regain his composure.

The Shikon No Tama had once caused the first ever war between ningens and youkais. Koenma shuddered from the memory. He and his father had been there, disguised as ningens, trying to stop the war and yet, everything had gone out of control. And now, the Shikon No Tama was going to cause another war.

Hell! He didn't even know the Shikon No Tama was found! After that war, all evidence of the jewel had disappeared, and he and his father had been glad.

The jewel was the ultimate cause of destruction. And now…

War.

A word that was dreaded. A word that had caused so many lifes to be sacrificed for the petty reasons of power struggle and many more.

Koenma struggled to keep the memories at bay. Cold sweat broke out. He had been there. He had witnessed it.

The extent of the power of the jewel had overwhelmed him.

And the war that had occurred then, not remembered by any except few that had survived was terrible.

It was horrifying.

Koenma grabbed the papers that were all over and leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes and fought to keep calm.

xxx

_The clash of the metal was deafening. It was strange how the sound of the swords vibrating slightly out of the force of the impact could be heard over the screams._

_Screams; blood-curdling, high-pitched wails that seemed to pierce through ones soul._

_Inhumane roars shook the place. Monsters were everywhere. _

_And the monsters not only referred to the demons that rampaged everywhere, but humans with evil in them. _

_Blood. _

_Blood; the trails of the dense, red liquid was everywhere. And pools of crimson. _

_Bodies littered the place. Of those young, and old. _

_A child, with a lifeless gaze seemed to reach out his hand through the mountain of bodies seeking for help. But it was an illusion, for he was already dead._

_A woman, carrying a baby, dead._

_An old man, hugging another old woman, dead. _

_Bodies. With lifeless gazes, with blank stares, and arms extended as though pleading… Pleading for one to save them. Pleading for help. The Dead. They Died._

_She couldn't help._

_She never helped. _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_A sinister laugh as another joined the bodies. A laugh so menacing, so threatening, a laugh so sure. So sure that he or it would triumph. A laugh that sent chills down her back._

_Should she scream?_

_Should she join them?_

_She fought._

_She heard him shout her name._

_And she heard her friends. And her little one._

_A blast. He came too, she noticed with relief. _

_She notched another arrow._

_And another and another._

_It was never ending._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Blood was dripping. _

_The sound of it dripping to a pool of red resounded in her head._

_It drips drips and drips, continuing to haunt her always. _

_The metallic scent of blood. Fresh blood wafted to her._

_Her insides churned. _

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_And then, there was fire. _

_Fire that crackled and left destruction in its trails. Fire that could laugh menacingly._

_Fire. There was fire everywhere._

_The smell of burning flesh hit her and she threw up. _

_There was fire. _

_But it was cold._

_Icy cold._

_So cold._

_So very, very cold._

_She wanted to continue fighting. But she could not see._

_Could not hear._

_Could not feel._

_And she screamed. _

_And screamed and screamed._

_She heard him shout, they._

_A thunderous and crashing sound reverberated. And there was silence._

_And she knows, blood is forever on her hands. _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_And she whips around. Ebony locks flying._

"_Why must they suffer? Why must they feel pain? Why is it because of me? Why?" Her dark gaze bore into him, and he froze up. She had blood all over her, but she managed to look extraordinarily beautiful at the same time. _

_And yet, the look in her eyes had nearly caused his heart to stop. _

_The pain in her eyes._

_The sadness._

_And the grief and the anguish and the agony in her eyes._

"_Why?" she whispered and had disappeared, leaving him there. _

xxx

Koenma opened his eyes and he clutched the papers, his hands trembling as he did so.

He had witnessed the war that had nearly torn up the worlds, and he was not going to let it happen again. Not now and not ever.

"Botan."

"Hai! What can I do for you today Koenma-sama!" said a Girl appearing quickly, her blue curls bouncing as she greeted Koenma.

"I'm afraid something big is going to happen." What an underestimation that was.

"What is it?" Botan had said seriously as she took in Koenma's pale face and trembling hands. He looked tired and _old. _Which was unlikely since he had the appearance of a four-year-old, but the weariness was there, etched in his face.

"War." That was all to be said, and she understood.

"I'll get them now." And she disappeared. Leaving Koenma alone in is office, squeezing the life out of that one report, hoping that it would disappear, for that one report would change their lifes forever.

xxx

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was being unreasonable again. Couldn't he understand that she HAD to go back to school or risk getting kicked out from school? Besides, she missed having a normal school girl life. Not having to fight for her life or her friends, not journeying throughout Japan to search for shards. She wanted to talk about boys, having dates, staying up late at night to cram for her studies. All those things that most girls don't appreciate and find it boring.

Furthermore, after the battle… Kagome really wanted to leave a normal life again.

Kami.

"Inuyasha."

He stopped his rant about going on to find Shikon shards and his ears went flat on his head. Inuyasha knew what was coming next.

"Osuwari."

A few distance away, Miroku, Sango and Shippo also let out sighs of annoyance. Kagome would want to get home every now and then and Inuyasha always have to protest and be a jerk about it. Then Kagome would 'sit' him. It was becoming a routine. And they enjoyed watching the small battles. Secretly of course.

Furthermore, Inuyasha went finding for Kikyo again just recently. Sango wondered how Kagome could stand being betrayed over and over again. Her heart broken to tiny pieces time and time again.

Miroku too, understood Kagome's anguish. How could a man… Ok. Hanyou leave such a wonderful and … beautiful woman behind and pursue one who was dead. Inuyasha even had Kagome's love, but he was willing to throw that away for Kikyo, who wanted to drag him to hell.

Shippo just wanted to strangle Inuyasha for hurting his surrogate mother.

It was hard for Kagome to balance both her lifes. The future and the past. They understand her burden but Inuyasha didn't. He always felt that Kagome should abandon her life in the future and stay permanently in feudal Japan. Especially after she caused the Shikon shards to fly all over Japan again. Though the battle was something that they never want to experience ever again. They never did talk about the battle and what had happened.

Kagome would get mad when Inuyasha told her his reasons for wanting her to stay here and she would 'sit' him a couple more times.

Inuyasha seemed to be contemplating something as he got up from the crater that he had made. Inuyasha seemed agitated as he kept flexing his claws and muttering something that they could not hear.

"Fine. You can go. But… You have to take me with you. I have a very uneasy feeling about you going back this time wench." Inuyasha said while rubbing his head.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were dumbfounded. Inuyasha allowing Kagome to go? That was so not like him. Apparently even Kagome thought so.

_Maybe I 'sat' him too many times that he had a concussion. _Kagome paled. _He'll need to see a doctor!_

"Inuyasha, do you have a fever," Kagome said as she got near Inuyasha and place her hand on his forehead.

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh, stop your fussing wench. I'm worried that's all."

_Worried?_

That was new.

Miroku stood up from his hiding place and walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"Well, if Inuyasha wants to go Kagome-sama, you should let him go." said Miroku as he smiled cheerfully.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked suspiciously at Miroku. "How did you know…" started Kagome but Inuyasha beat her into it.

"Miroku," said Inuyasha flexing his claws… "You were listening to our conversation…"

Miroku took a step back as his ears caught something that Sango and Shippo said.

"Baka" "Men are idiots." "Hmm."

Well, he was in a whole lot of trouble now; Inuyasha hated it when they spied on him and Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha actually cared for her, but she smiled then. Inuyasha was sweet sometimes.

"Inuyasha." That stopped Inuyasha's desire to mangle Miroku and Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

"You can follow." Inuyasha was exultant. "If you behave," finished Kagome menacingly. Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome-chan. Can we follow too? I think all of us deserve a rest after battling Naraku for so long." said Sango coming out from the bushes as Shippo latched himself on Kagome's neck.

"Follow into the future?" Kagome asked, feeling incredulous.

'Yes! Please Kagome…" pleaded Shippo as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Please."

"Well, since we have not exactly tried to go to the future, we aren't sure whether we could or could not go after all. We could try this time Kagome-chan!" Sango had said hopefully.

Kagome had no idea how to turn down the suggestion as hopeful expressions were on all of her closest friends' faces. Plus, she couldn't bear to see Shippo cry out of disappointment.

They did deserve a break. Naraku had been very troublesome lately and they had used up nearly all their energy battling him. After the battle for the Shikon No Tama, Kagome had caused the Shikon to break to pieces again, but Naraku was seriously injured. After that, they continued traveling to find the shards, and the powerless Naraku could only send weak demons after them. However, running everywhere Japan, saving villagers was exhausting.

"Fine, but…" Kagome was cut off by her friends cheering. Shippo jumped down from her arms and began dancing with Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha watch aghast.

"But… but…" babbled Inuyasha.

When Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with a murderous glint at their eyes, he backed down.

"Yea! Hehe! They deserved a break too…" said Inuyasha sheepishly.

"We are going to the future!" they chanted. (Except Inuyasha, of course. He just grunted.)

"But, how are all of you going to my time? And can all of you cope in my time?" Kagome said desperately, trying to get their attention.

That stopped their cheering while Inuyasha snorted. Ever the rude one. When they shot him the 'evil eye' he gulped.

"It isn't as if you could just go in the future like me and Inuyasha remember?" Kagome had said, trying to prevent them from getting any false hope of going to the future.

Shippo then had cried of disappointment. Sango and Miroku had looked crestfallen and Inuyasha struggled to keep his smirk in check.

Then, it was as if a light bulb turned on, on top of Miroku's head.

"Well… I've got an idea…" said Miroku with a very hopeful expression on his face.

xxx

Well, what do you think? It's my first fic, so review to encourage me, please…

Yours truly, Nicolet. (Actually Nicole Tan, just shorten it to Nicolet)

xxx


	2. The Reaction of Yusuke and Friends

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Two** The Reaction of Yusuke and Friends.

Kurama woke with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, he wrapped the blanket tighter around his trembling body.

He still had the nightmares.

_Screams. And the malicious laughter. His own. _

Nightmares of his past life. The murders he committed, to achieve what he wanted. He killed for the fun of it. Tortured those that defied him. He had been cruel.

He had killed, and he had enjoyed it.

He never had a full night's sleep since he became part human and learned what it was like to be one. To have feelings. And a consciousness.

When he was Youko Kurama, he often wondered why certain humans would risk their puny lifes to save others although they knew it was hopeless. They would sacrifice themselves to save others, even strangers they did not know.

How was it that humans would struggle, going against their limits just to protect someone. To save someone, to play hero. And sometimes they would succeed or more often, die from the attempt. Wasn't it easier to leave that someone behind and save yourself? Wasn't your life more important?

However, Youko Kurama encountered greedy humans too. Ones so tainted by hatred, lust, envy, and greed. Those humans with evil in their hearts had sinister laughs and they were like calculative demons though without the powers.

It was entertaining then. To watch how humans went on with their worthless lives. He particularly enjoyed watching priestess that saved others. The mikos' that would guard an entire village with their lifes. They would battle any demons in their way, and he had often toyed with them, though he had not killed the mikos' Youko Kurama had make sure that they did not underestimate demons and thus scarred the mikos' that had dedicated their entire lifes to protect the village, and in the end dying out of fear.

Then, the barrier was constructed and he was forced to reside in the demon world. There, he just robbed others for wealth, fun and most of all, just because he wanted to prove to the other weak demons that only he, Youko Kurama could penetrate the most guarded treasury and steal the priceless assets. He too had killed the weaklings that resided there.

And he had met Kuronue.

And because of an incident, he had to flee to the human world. The human world after hundreds of years leaving it. He fled to a woman's womb and he became part of Syuichi Minamino.

Now, Kurama's two souls were one and he finally knew what good humans possess that demons cannot rival, a pure heart.

Selflessness.

Hope.

Love.

And Youko Kurama had understood what he could have done and what he should not have done. But now, his memories refused to leave him.

Was it because of regret?

Kurama got up. He wouldn't be able to sleep after that nightmare so he decided to train for a bit. He jumped down from the window and walked deep inside the forest behind his new home.

When he got deep enough in the forest to avoid being seen by others, he wasn't surprise to find Hiei leaning on a tree, awake, watching the full moon.

"Kurama," said Hiei in his deep voice. He jumped down from the tree and had his sword pointed at Kurama in a second.

"Training out so late?" It wasn't a question, but an utterance of fact. Hiei looked bored. "Get on with it"

Kurama smiled. Then the sound of his rose whip clashing with Hiei's sword went on till sun rise.

xxx

"Nani?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara, their mouth hanging open. Hiei looked slightly shocked and Kurama was trying to process the information without yelling out what was trampling around in his mind. They were communicating with Koenma in the Reikai.

When Botan had come for them, Kurama had more or less expected a mission that was difficult as Botan had been solemn, unlike herself and Koenma had looked so tired and old that Yusuke had not started his usual banter with Koenma. They had expected something big.

And it was big.

_A war? Between Makai, Rekai and Ningenkai? Just for a small pink ball? _

Kurama could not deny the fact that he too wanted the Shikon No Tama when he had heard of it. Even a shard of the Shikon No Tama could increase a demon's power tenfold. What about the whole thing? But then again, a jewel like that had held no real interest to him as he wanted only to surpass others with his natural power, not because of a jewel. Yet, he was still shock that the three worlds would be at war to fight for the rights of possession of the Shikon No Tama.

"I am still not sure, where the Shikon No Tama is currently is but rumour of its whereabouts has already reached many S-class and A-class demons and they would be sure to move out to the Ningenkai to find it.

Kuwabara gulped audibly.

"What is this Shikon No Tama?" Yusuke asked, "I seemed to have heard of it."

"I do not really know its origins though I know that a miko, traveled with two demons, a taijiya and a monk to search for the shards of the Shikon No Tama for an unknown reason that caused it to break into a hundred pieces and flew all over Japan. A very powerful demon, whose ability was to shape-shift had gone against them and a war, the first one among the demons and humans had happened. The demon lost, but because the miko had lost control, the demon took the opportunity to flee."

"What happened to the jewel then?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Shikon had broke again, because the demon was about to have the whole jewel, and the miko could not allow that to happen, so she had pierced an arrow through the jewel, causing it to break."

"What happened in the battle?" Kurama asked curiosity got the better of him; he didn't seem to remember the battle. Maybe then, he was at a different place or he was there but couldn't remember it. But that was impossible for he remembered everything that had happened when he was still Youko Kurama.

Koenma sighed, looking older by the minute. "I witnessed the final battle myself."

"And?"

Koenma just smiled sadly, closing his eyes. "I can't really tell you, but, the miko was one of the most beautiful woman I have encountered. And she was extremely powerful."

"I thought mikos' were supposed to be extinct or something like that. Because one with pure power unlike spiritual energy was hard to find nowadays." Kurama said.

"Miko?" Yusuke had said confused.

"Yes, a priestess that used to protect their village from youkai that rampaged their homes." said Kurama.

"Well, the miko guarding it was said to have come from the future. But I think the battle that I had witnessed was the one when the Shikon No Tama broke into pieces again. I never heard of the miko again nor of her companions after that battle though it seems that they took up traveling again and strived to fight the demon that was against them. I don't think the Shikon was ever put back to one whole jewel."

"I want all of you to find the shards, and maybe find the reincarnation of the miko or if the rumour regarding the miko is really from the future is true then I want you to find her. I do not have a picture, only a memory of her, 500 years ago." Koenma had said.

Yusuke whistled, "Wow! That was a really long time ago. Who knew this chibi was that old."

Koenma gave him a glare but didn't fight back, which was pretty weird but considering the graveness of the situation, they had no time for silliness.

Hiei got up to leave, he had heard enough. He had come here because the fox had dragged him here. Curiosity got the better of him. But he wasn't gong to take part in this mission.

"Hiei. Where are you going?" questioned Koenma sharply.

"I am not bound to serve the Reikai. I have served my term of punishment and this is none of my problems."

"When the war starts, the three worlds will be in a frenzy and the past, the present and the future will come together. There will not be any safe place for you to hide and your sister. All of us are in grave danger if the Shikon No Tama's power falls into the wrong hands. We must keep it hidden and those who seek for it must perish. "

That caused Hiei to tense up.

"Besides, considering the amount of power you hold, I have no doubt that the demon that had caused the first war for the Shikon would find you as you were part of the Reikai Tantei. And your sister would be chased by a lot of demons too, and if she dies because you were too selfish to help, what would happen?"

Hiei turned and sat back down, he was seething. "I would not allow my sister to die." He ground out to Koenma who looked mildly frightened. "I could give you the worst punishment for disobeying my orders and I could have your sister be forcefully returned to Makai if you do not follow my orders. Don't you think that would break her heart?"

Hiei had struggled to keep his emotions in check. All he wanted to do was to kill Koenma. "Hn." The others kept quiet, they had no idea Koenma could be this ruthless.

"Oh, really? You don't know the powers of the demon that is after the Shikon. For all we know, he may have thousand-fold of your power."

"So what must we do?" asked Kuwabara seriously, keeping in his mind to ask who was Hiei sister, though the pink clocked, sword brandishing Hiei look-alike was imposed in his mind vividly.

"For five hundred years, after the Shikon shards broke for the second time, no news of the Shikon was ever heard, though it seems that the miko and her companions had half of the shards and the demon had one-fourth. The others were never found. After failing to get the shards from the miko, the demon apparently had gone into hiding and the miko and her companions too had disappeared."

Kurama was still reeling from the information that Koenma had given them when Koenma said that they had a second task.

"What more must we do?" asked Yusuke. He was frowning.

"The second task is you must bring back all the demons that have escaped from Makai, if they defy orders, you are allowed to kill them. "

"Hn"

"And your third task is to protect the miko when you have found her, we will need her powers to reform the Shikon No Tama if it is in pieces. " Koenma finished. "Any questions?"

"How does the miko look like?" Botan asked, speaking for the first time, and startling the boys for she had remained quiet throughout their entire conversation.

Koenma snapped his fingers and closed his eyes. The room went dark, and a picture began to form, behind Koenma. It materialized slowly, like jigsaw puzzles finding their places to form a picture.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat. So did the others.

For the miko, with those lifeless eyes that spoke so much, with blood all over her, with her mouth a thin, grim line, seemed like an angel of death.

xxx

So… This is my first fic so support me by reviewing!

And, I am not really sure who Kagome should go with so I suppose its voting time!

Kagome / Inuyasha?

Kagome / Kurama?

Or maybe…

Kagome / Hiei?

That's all. Please review…

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	3. Field Trip For Our Sengoku Jidai Heroes1

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Three** Field Trip For Our Sengoku Jidai Heroes!

**Part One**

"What's your idea houshi-sama!" said Sango clapping her hands jubilantly.

"I have always wondered why only Inuyasha can cross through the time portal while we cannot." Began Miroku.

"Is it because he is a hanyou? But that means, other hanyous would be able to pass through but none have succeeded so that is unlikely so I have reach to another conclusion. Could it be because Inuyasha was the first person Kagome-sama saw in Sengoku Jidai? But that is unreasonable, as Mistress Centipede was the one that Kagome-sama saw first, before she saw Inuyasha. So I think, this is a theory mind you… And…"

"Miroku, just get to the point already" grumbled the others. Miroku could be so long-winded sometimes.

"I was just trying to explain properly," Miroku replied exasperated. "None of you appreciate the beauty of logical thinking and the beauty of knowledge..." he grumbled. Miroku had been this way after he read and scrutinized every word in the textbooks from Kagome's time. He had been insatiably curious in how things came to be. Hence, his love for science.

"So? Hurry up already!" Sango all but yelled. Miroku cringed.

"I figured that the rosary that Inuyasha has is what binds him to Kagome-sama. Or it could be the locket that Inuyasha has hidden underneath his haori which is from the future." Miroku smirked at Inuyasha then. "I figured that if we have something in possession to the future, something that binds us to Kagome-sama, we could pass through the portal…" Miroku ended grinning widely.

Sango did something completely out of herself. She flung herself at Miroku.

"Houshi-sama, you are a genius." She whispered hugging Miroku. She was happy that she could finally see the world her best friend was from and could not help but hug Miroku to thank him. She wasn't thinking straight too.

Miroku was too shock to respond, and he was blushing a faint pink. By the time he got his body to function properly, Sango was already straightening herself and blushing furiously.

"Sango-sama, I knew one day, you will willingly throw yourself at me. " He said as he took the opportunity to grope Sango.

"Hentai-houshi…" muttered Sango as she left a mark on Miroku's poor face.

Kagome was jovial as all of her friends could finally see her time. Edo, now known as Tokyo would totally dazzle them. In her head, she was already planning the places to visit.

She and Sango then hurriedly went to the hut to decide what items she should give to Sango, Miroku and Shippo to bind them to her. She paid no heed to Inuyasha who sat there to absorb the information that Miroku supplied. He had been wondering about that for a long time now. And Inuyasha had hoped that it was his love to Kagome that had allowed him to pass through the well. He had thought that he was her link to the past and she was his link to the future.

Was he wrong? Or were the words that Miroku said were true. As Miroku and Shippo ran to Kaede-baba's hut, Inuyasha jumped on to a tree high above the ground were he could have some privacy.

He took out the heart shaped locket that Kagome had given him. It had saved him when the fake tenshi had tried to stop time. He opened the locket, his frowning face and Kagome's worried features greeted him.

He smiled a sad smile. It remembered what had happened then. He had tried to bring her back to feudal Japan and had carelessly wandered without a hat to hide his ears causing Kagome to panic and pushed him to a photo booth. Souta, Kagome's younger brother had thought that the couple should know how they looked like when they fought.

He slipped the locket back inside his red haori. Memories.

Inuyasha knew he had blown it with Kagome when he had run off to find Kikyo recently. He had seen the soul worms and had rushed to find her.

He was an idiot. He didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Kagome yet, he had promised to take care of Kikyo and to go down to hell with her as he had caused her much misery and death.

But…

Kagome was always willing to forgive him when he went to find for Kikyo. Always. Kagome was always there for him.

Inuyasha sighed. Love was so complicated sometimes. Kagome's scent drifted up towards him. He inhaled her spell-binding scent that haunted the one who beheld it – roses mingled with a faint spiciness.

"Inuyasha! Come down. We have to discuss things before we go back." Called Kagome.

The scent suits her; she was innocent yet had a fiery temper. He smirked and jumped down right in front of Kagome who gasped.

She was finding for him and he startled her like that. _Idiot. _

"Osuwari Inuyasha! Baka!" she shouted as she found her breath. Inuyasha slam down to the earth piteously. She turned and said. "We are discussing some important stuff. You have to be there."

Inuyasha sighed as he got up painfully. Sometimes, he hated Kagome. Just sometimes.

xxx

Sango held the bracelet that Kagome owned tightly. She too had a rosary around her neck just in case. Miroku fashioned a ring that Kagome kept and Shippo had on Souta's clothes. He was growing up now, and was no longer the short and furry kitsune. He was about Souta's height and Kagome was reminded of her brother every time she looked at Shippo. Miroku and Shippo both too had rosaries around their neck.

When Kagome had said the binding spell, and the subduing word which was…

"_Kagome. Choose a subduing word now." Said Kaede-bachan._

"_Um.. but what should I say. Won't they get hurt?" asked Kagome frightened by the outcome. _

"_Kagome – sama, just say it. It is only once and I think we can bear it." Miroku said gently, trying to reassure her that they wouldn't get hurt. _

_She and Shippo just nod their heads while Inuyasha snickered. They were finally to know what it's like to slam on to the earth. _

"_Kagome-chan, we will be falling on to this pillow thing you brought from the future," Sango said fluffing the pillows in front of her. "It's soft." _

"_Sure you want to do this. Will you be going to my school?" Kagome asked worriedly. _

"_Remember when you brought your elementary school books and junior high books?" Miroku said. "We read them, and we basically understand the concept of your world. We can cope." _

_This was impressive. Kagome had brought the books to show them an insight of her time but to think that they read and understood it. Wow… _

"_Well… Stationary!" Kagome yelled. _(Stationary: Not those pencils or pens but to remain still.)

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had slammed their faces on to the pillow. Kagome had hoped that they would stand still, not having the same results like Inuyasha.

But then again, they weren't quite hurt, just a little dazed, Shippo then had cuddled up to Kagome and moaned about how painful it was. And Kagome obviously fussed over him. Miroku had tried to do the same to Sango who had hit him unconscious and they had to wait till he woke up.

"So let's do it." Kagome said, holding her hands towards Sango. It was time. Sango took her hand while Shippo clamped himself to Kagome's neck. Miroku had wanted to hold Kagome's creamy hand but Sango had smacked him and he was still recovering. So he had to content himself to holding the rough palms of Inuyasha.

They jumped.

A flash of blue light overwhelmed them.

xxx

"Mama… I am back," called out Kagome, taking out her sandals. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still outside, gaping at the buildings that they were not accustomed to.

Inuyasha was on the roof, taking in the sights. He felt uneasy. His insides doing flip flops. Something was wrong. He could sense something. Intuition? Or instinct? He just knew something was wrong. But what?

"The gosinboku!" yelled Shippo. He jumped up and down, clearly glad to be in her time. The sights were different; the scents were dank and filled with unknown substances. He could smell only humans here.

"Ji-chan, this is Shippo, my adopted son. Not some vile demon," Shippo heard his mother yell. He turned and saw a fierce old man heading towards him, but Kagome was trying to stop him. It seemed she succeeded as that scary old man just gave Shippo the 'evil eye' and left.

Then Kagome's mother came out, with her little brother.

"Wah… We have guests today." Mrs. Higurashi said ecstatically, rubbing her hands on a cloth.

"We have to get them settled Kagome. Is that Sango, the taijiya you were telling me?" she asked pointing to Sango. "And that pervert monk was it?" Leaving Miroku frowning and Sango laughing.

'Ah! You wound me to my soul madam, how can a lady of your bearings say such untrue words to this humble servant of Buddha," said Miroku as he edged closer to Kagome's mother.

"Oh, my apologies…" started her mother but she was interrupted by his well-planned speech.

"Madam, it is my honour to have met you and I have never met such a wonderful lady as yourself. I would like to seek permission to ask you too..." Miroku exclaimed holding Mrs. Higurashi's hand but was stopped mid way by Sango's boomerang.

"Well, he's certainly a sweet talker," said Mrs. Higurashi laughing.

"Let's do it then. Our mission today. To get them ready for the modern world…"

xxx

End of Part One of The Field Trip. I hoped you enjoyed that. Reviews please. I'd like to give special thanks to Kage Otome for sending me my first review. Thanks!

Please vote ok.

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	4. Field Trip For Our Sengoku Jidai Heroes2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Four **Field Trip For Our Sengoku Jidai Heroes!

**Part Two**

"Well, Shippo, do your thing." said Kagome clamping her hands together.

"_How do we get Shippo to look human? Inuyasha's ears pose a problem too, you know. He can't wear a hat all the time," said Kagome dejectedly. _

_Miroku and Sango frowned at that. They had decided to take a month off battling Naraku as they needed a break, but hanyous' and youkais' weren't exactly common in Kagome's time. Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga might be confiscated too._

"_I know!" Shippo suddenly said jumping. "I can disguise's Inuyasha's ears, his sword to look like something else and I can transform myself to look older and taller."_

"_That's that then, Shippo, I suggest you transform to a boy of twelve, maybe? You just learned only until elementary school. I think it's wise to let you go to the same school as Kagome – sama's brother." Miroku said._

"_Aw," whined Shippo latching himself at Kagome again. "Listen to Miroku, Shippo."_

"_So, what should we transform Tetsusaiga as?" _

"Let's try it, Shippo-chan!" Shippo heeded to Kagome's command and put a magical leaf on his head. In a flash, the kitsune had hid his demon features and looked like an ordinary human boy.

"Now, Shippo, disguise me." Inuyasha poked the human Shippo in the ribcage. Although he didn't say it, he was quite impressed with Shippo's transformation.

"So how do you want to look, Inuyasha?" Shippo stuck out his chest with pride. Another leaf was ready in his hand.

"Change the ears, the claws, and fangs to human ones." Kagome answered instead. "And disguise Tetsusaiga into a Kendo sword."

"Why Kendo?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

"So you can join the Kendo club and have a legitimate reason to carry it around all the time." Kagome smiled at him. "You can do Kendo, right?"

"Keh, of course!" Inuyasha made a note to himself right after he said that to learn Kendo.

After a while, Inuyasha's looked mostly human, but he still had his silver hair, and his amber eyes. Kagome felt her heart was being struck repeatedly.

"What are you staring at wench." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked away sadly, she knew it was hopeless. Kikyo was the only one in his heart.

Inuyasha fought the blush that threatened to bloom. But when he saw a tinge of sadness in Kagome's eyes as she looked away, Inuyasha felt as if he had been struck.

"Kagome…"

"Sango-chan," Kagome said brightly, smiling. It felt fake to her but she couldn't stand to hear Inuyasha muttering a sorry to her again. She knew when she looked sad, she resembled Kikyo.

Has Inuyasha ever looked at her and really see her? The only person he would see is Kikyo.

Always Kikyo.

Kagome felt the risings of anger but she forced it away. Kikyo suffered a lot and it wasn't her fault Inuyasha couldn't get over her.

But, to drag him to hell?

Kagome pulled Sango to her room, to change into modern clothes while Mrs. Higurashi brought the boys into the master bedroom, where she still kept some of her husbands clothing.

Kirara was wandering in the living room, while Buyo was eyeing the neko-demon with two tails suspiciously. (Yes, Sango brought her along. She couldn't very well leave her dearest pet could she?)

The transformation was astonishing. Sango could fit in anywhere. Sango was wearing a spaghetti cum halter top with a denim mod skirt that Kagome never worn before, not having the opportunity. Sango looked sexy and trendy at the same time.

Kagome decided to wear a halter top with flowery designs at the bottom with a cropped cargo pants. She too, looked fantastic and was beaming since she finally had a chance to wear them after lying in her dusty cupboard for ages.

When they got out of the room, Shippo was lounging in the living room wearing her brother's clothing. Shippo looked cute. With his auburn hair and baby blues gleaming, with modern day clothes, Kagome wondered whether she should take pictures to engrave this moment.

Then, Miroku and Inuyasha made their grand entry.

They were both wearing jeans and shirts that were a tad bit outdated. However, they looked incredible. The short sleeves revealed their usually hidden muscles and the jeans hugged their legs.

Kagome turned; she wasn't blushing unlike Sango whom was as red as a tomato. Kagome sighed sadly.

_He only sees Kikyo._

_He doesn't see me as me._

_Kikyo.  
_

_Only Kikyo. _

"Let's go shopping. Shall we, Sango?" Kagome said a little too cheerful. Even Shippo frowned at that.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Yes. Come on everyone."

xxx

"Wah…" whispered Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They were staggered by the size of the shopping mall.

"Sugoi…" They said, while Kagome and her family smiled at them.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's get over with it already."

When they went in the shopping mall, supposedly, the biggest in Tokyo, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were flabbergast with the sheer size of it.

When they got over it, after some humiliating LOUD whispers, "Heehee, so idiotic." "From the village?"

Kagome, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi spent some time choosing and buying clothes. A Shopping spree!

xxx

A few hours later, the girls or young women, were still purchasing clothes for themselves and for the boys and young men.

"Can we go already?" moaned Souta and Shippo.

Miroku was busy eyeing the skimpily dressed girls in the mall when he would stop after a glare from Sango and then he would continue giving looks to girls, while Inuyasha sleepwalked. Once in a while he bumped into walls, bins and sometimes people which would cause him to curse loudly till he got a malicious glance on Kagome's part.

Kagome was trying hard not to _sit_ him.

And so the day was spent, only on shopping.

xxx

"Can we go to register at your school today?" asked Sango eagerly flipping her favourite book. Maths.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Yes." She replied.

The registration at Souta's school went without a glitch. Mrs. Higurashi filled out a form. Shippo took Kagome's family name so he was known as Higurashi Shippo. She put down 10 as age so he could be in the same grade as Souta. As for last school's transcripts, Shippo put on a very convincing act.

"My house was burned to the ground, and my parents died in the fire. I had my papers but they were burned as well." Shippo put on his puppy face, and the lady in the registration office was on the verge of tears.

"Then, the Higurashi family adopted me but I lost the paper somewhere." Shippo said pretending to cry.

"There, there… We'll help you get comfortable here ok," said the lady patting Shippo, he put on a smile through his fake tears to convince her further.

"I can't believe how smoothly that went." Kagome exclaimed as they left the elementary school. "She even put Shippo in all of Souta's classes."

Shippo smiled happily. He and Souta jumped around, they had become good friends overnight.

Kagome and the others proceeded to her school, and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha recited what Mrs. Higurashi had taught them.

"My name is Takaishi Inuyasha and my papers were destroyed because my house was flooded and I couldn't save my papers. I am eighteen." Grumbled Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Miroku smiled charmingly, the young registration lady blushed. "My name is Hakuro Miroku, eighteen. And I was his neighbor so my papers were also lost during that flood." Sango resisted the urge to strangle Miroku.

"And you girl?" said the lady rudely, not even bothering to look at Sango. Miroku narrowed his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and smiled a small smile.

"Kurimi Sango, also eighteen. My papers were with my parents but they died in a plane crash." Sango kept quiet, remembering what had Naraku forced her brother to do. Then, she smiled. Kagome had made a little pact with Sesshoumaru. He had brought Kohaku alive again with Tenseiga, and Kagome grew his arm again in a second. After three years, she had learned to control most of her power. Miroku held Sango's hand and she gratefully smiled at him.

Kohaku had decided to travel the world to attempt to cleanse himself and to rid himself of all his sin and guilt that he has placed on himself due to the amount of people he had killed under Naraku.

"That's all, on Monday; just arrive at school on Monday. Congratulations for making it." The lady then smiled brightly at Miroku. "By the way, my name is Miss Ai." She said, emphasizing on the word 'miss'.

Miroku left without a second glance at her, all the while holding Sango's hand. Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome sighed.

_He only sees me as Kikyo._

_Kikyo._

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, while Shippo glared at Inuyasha. Souta was confused. Wasn't his nee-san in love with Inu-no-nichan? Love wasn't that complicated, you just needed to confess. He was together with Hitomi because of them. Why couldn't they act on their own advice?

Souta sighed. He remembered a phrase he once read in a book.

_Love is the hardest game to play,_

_How can one win when there are no rules?_

xxx

I guess that's it for their two days in Kagome's time. I didn't know what more to write. Maybe some of you could give me some insights on Tokyo's most famous places. I would appreciate it. And please vote.

Kagome / Kurama?

Kagome / Inuyasha?

Kagome / Hiei?

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	5. Field Trip For Our Sengoku Jidai Heroes3

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Five **Field Trip For Sengoku Jidai Heroes

**Part Three**

After they registered, Mrs. Higurashi took her leave.

"Kagome, mama has to go back to take care of dinner and ji – chan, ok. " Mrs. Higurashi said, proceeding to leave. "Be sake ok."

"Hai mama" said Kagome waving.

"Nee – san, why don't we bring them to the amusement park… There's a new roller coaster ride I wanna go on!" asked Souta, who stood towering over Kagome. So did Shippo in his humanoid form.

Kagome looked at her friends; Sango and Miroku nodded eagerly though they din know what a ro-le-cos-te was. Inuyasha knew what a roller coaster was; he went there once with Kagome, a long time ago. He wasn't particularly looking forward to reminiscing the fun times he had with Kagome, before she told him that she didn't love him anymore and that she wouldn't stop him if he wanted to be with Kikyo. Which were just a few days ago and their relationship had changed…

Kagome hung out more often with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She did not deliberately ignore him, nor did she spend any extra time with him. He noticed that her time spent on each of them had become equal. He no longer held the special reason for her to just sit beside him and daydream.

Only Inuyasha noticed the change, he guessed that Miroku also noticed but decided not to remark.

He sighed. Kagome had given up on him when he thought she wouldn't. She was the one who made him believed in himself. The one who did not care whether he was a hanyou or not.

Inuyasha felt that his home was in Kagome, she made him feel… Loved. But now, he lost that. Because of his idiocy. Because of his promise to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whipped around. Kagome had called him. She looked at him worriedly.

"Inuyasha, lets go," she said, as he continued to stare blankly.

Her raven hair was flowing around courtesy of the wind. Her blue grey orbs seemed to penetrate his soul.

Her scent. Roses, pure and innocent, a beautiful sight to behold, yet adorned with thorns, a reminder that she could be tough when the situation demanded it. Spices, a fiery temper.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome worriedly. That brought him out of his musings.

"Sango – chan, Shippo and Miroku have followed my brother to the amusement park. You looked sickly so I thought we'll go to the clinic for an examination, Kagome said, placing her hand on his forehead.

Smooth features, unmarred by imperfections. Her eyes, held a glimmer as they reflected the light of the sun. She cocked her head to one side, her long silky locks falling over her eyes. Kami – sama, she looked absolutely desirable.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha's amber eyes glazed over. He was definitely sick. Either that or he's gone bonkers.

She grabbed his hand and his eyes went wide.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yanked his hand back. "What are you doing!" he yelled causing others to turn and look at them.

Kagome's heart lurched to a stop. _Wench. That is all I am to him. A burden. His Shikon detector. A clumsy, idiotic person he doesn't need to bother himself with._

_Kikyo is everything I'm not. Calm. Graceful. An expert on medicine. She could control her powers easily. She always had manageable hair. _Kagome snorted mentally in her head at that. _A beautiful woman. And… She was his first love. The one Inuyasha had lost his heart too. Not to me. To her. An undead._

Inuyasha felt guilty for snapping at her like that but he didn't mean too. Then he saw the look in her eyes. He blinked slowly and refocused. _There._ There was a change in her eyes – a hint of something lonely and stricken – that spoke more of Kikyo. Something sad in her eyes, an echo of something lost that was always more characteristic of Kikyo than herself.

Inuyasha took a step back.

_Kikyo._

_Not Kikyo._

_Kagome._

Then, as he looked at her again, that look was gone. Kikyo was gone.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Kagome was the happy one. The one with warmth. The one without prejudice. The one with jovial smiles. Twinkles in her eyes. The happy one.

"Come. Do you want to see the doctor," asked Kagome smiling a little. She had to be happy for him. He had lost Kikyo once because of Naraku, now he could see her again. She should be happy for him.

She had too.

"No. How many times must I tell you that I'm not sick wen… Kagome?" Inuyasha said hastily as he was afraid Kagome would change again. To Kikyo.

Kagome smiled. He cared for her, even if it was only for a little bit. It was enough.

He smiled and took her hand this time.

Even if they weren't together, Inuyasha would always have a place in his heart for Kagome. Kikyo would have to wait. But for now, Kagome was all that mattered to him.

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha… was holding her hand willingly.

She blinked again. Tears coming forth. They would enjoy this moment in time now. In the future, if they are separated. _If… _She would deal with that later.

The sun shone brightly above them, the wind tugging at his silver locks and her dark raven hair. The fallen leaves spun around them.

In this moment in them, they were together. They would do well to enjoy it.

_  
"There is an hour wherein a man might be happy all his life, could he but find it." **– George Herbert**_

xxx

That's it folks. Short but that's all I could come up with. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. As for the voting,

Kagome / Kurama – 6 (Should I add votes from the same person?)

Kagome / Inuyasha – 4 (including my friends' votes...)

Kagome / Hiei – 1

Continue reviewing, please?

Yours truly, Nicolet. Ciao!

xxx


	6. Kagome's First Encounter With Kurama

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Six **Kagome's First Encounter With Kurama

"Wah! This fluffy thing is so sweet," Sango exclaimed as she bit onto her cotton candy. Shippo and Souta were at the arcade. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were heading towards the Ferris wheel. Miroku and Sango were enthusiastically discussing the sights they had seen in the amusement park. They too had repeatedly sat the roller coaster. Exhilarated by the wind in their face and the excitement while going down the slope.

Kagome smiled. It was really a change from battling Naraku for so long. He didn't seem to be able to die after countless of attacks from them and would regenerate after a battle. It was frustrating. And sickening.

Inuyasha also seemed to be enjoying himself. It was easy to relax and enjoy the beautiful day. However, Inuyasha was attracting a lot of attention with his unusual silver hair and amber eyes.

_Eyes like polished chunks of amber._

Miroku was also attracting a lot of attraction. His dark purple eyes were flashing at the sight of modern Japan, not at some scantily dressed girl, which was good for a change. He also only had eyes for Sango who looked really pretty in modern clothing.

They had gone on nearly all the rides twice or even thrice, in Sango's or Miroku's case. It was fun and the whole day had been great.

"Whoa!"

" Let's go there , it looks like fun." Said Kagome dashing to a booth. Inuyasha and the others followed.

"What's that?" asked Sango curiously. Miroku mirrored her expression.

"Oh, you have five darts and if you managed to hit at least three of them, you get to choose any one of these adorable soft toys," said the man in charge of the booth.

"Wah! That dog reminds me of you Inuyasha!" said Kagome. There as one of the prizes sat a white dog plushie, not bigger than her purse with a droopy look to its eyes and large floppy ears. "Isn't it adorable? I've got to have it!"

Sango pointed to another cuddly toy. "I like that one!" She said. The cat plushie resembled Kirara. It even had two tails!

Miroku cleared his throat and said. "How much is it to play, sir?" he asked. The man chuckled and said, it's Yamanaka. Not sir. It's only … yen. (Don't really know much about the currency, so I 'm leaving it blank. What's the most common amount for games? Tell me k.) "

Miroku looked at Kagome pleadingly, mentally asking her to give him the amount asked by Yamanaka – san. Kagome laughed and proceeded to hand Miroku the money. Yamanaka – san had an amused look on his face, he must have thought that Miroku was broke and had to borrow from another.

Since Miroku was trained in fighting and aiming accurately, he snagged the plushie for Sango in record time. Sango squealed when Miroku handed her the plushie and he shocked her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't even attempt to grope her too. Sango blushed prettily.

Kagome smiled at her two best friends' antics. She too wanted to try her luck and was searching her purse for the money when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, hand me some money. I want to play too. "Inuyasha said off handedly. Kagome handed him the money without question.

"Here Yama – whatever. I'd like to have a go." Inuyasha said. Grabbing hold of the darts he aimed and the darts tore holes to the make shift wall of cloth. Inuyasha was a hanyou and had more power than an average human after all.

Yamanaka's eyes were practically bugging out, "You... you… You just tore blasted holes on my stall and those darts might accidentally hurt someone!" Yamanaka roared causing Inuyasha's invisible ears to unwillingly flatten onto his head.

Kagome apologized furiously as Sango and Miroku edged quietly away from the stall. Inuyasha was in trouble… And they didn't want to be there when…

Kagome was on fire. Uh... Ok, there she goes. Kagome's aura flared up. Even the birds around the area flew away; Kagome was really scary when she blew up.

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's face met with dirt.

When he got up, he just gave Kagome a look. "I did it for you Kagome. You didn't have to go ballistic!" Inuyasha yelled the last bit out. "I would never do anything for you again if that was your thanks!" With that, he took the said plushie and ripped it in front of Kagome. Then, he stomped off. "Goodbye!" He yelled before he disappeared from sight.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

High in her nose Kagome felt the sting of unshed tears. _I'm tired of crying,_ she thought, and so she didn't.

"I 'm sorry Yamanaka – san, I'll find the darts for you and I'll compensate for all the damage he's done." Muttered Kagome bowing.

"It's ok girl. Here. Why don't you take this plushie? It might not be the same as the one he tore but it might do." Yamanaka handed her another plushie that resembled a kitsune. It was also silver and also had amber eyes. It even had a fluffy tail.

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Kagome took it and thanked the man. She gave Sango a look that clearly told her that she needed to be alone.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Miroku and Sango sighed. Inuyasha no baka. He had to break her heart again. Wasn't she hurt enough? Does he need to make her feel even more… broken?

Take back that sad word good-bye

Kagome sat in solace under a tree that hid her appearance from others that walked past. As the tears sat on the brim of her eyes, threatening to overspill, Kagome swiped at them angrily, brushing them away. She had already cried all she needed, and there was no point now. The first step in forgetting the pain was feeling none, which meant there would be no need to cry.

Take back that sad word good-bye

But… Would the pain ever end?

xxx

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples. The Reikai Tantei had moved to an empty apartment in Tokyo, nearby the shrine to work on their mission. They even had too change schools. He wasn't particularly looking forward to entertaining more fan girls. Back in his old school, after being pestered for so long, he had blurted out that he was gay. That stopped the rampage of girls every where he turned. They even avoided him, which he was extremely grateful for.

Another white lie?

Botan, Yukina and Keiko who insisted that she followed too registered to the school. Only Hiei didn't bother to register. Where would he get his papers anyway?

It came to their attention, that a few others had also registered earlier that day and they had lost their papers in very extraordinary ways.

"_What was their name?" inquired Keiko. "And how did they look like?" _

_That got some suspicious glance from Miss Ai but she answered nonetheless. _

"_Well, there was this cute guy called Hakuro Miroku and he had the cutest ponytail," gushed Miss Ai while the boys rolled their eyes. Keiko and Botan beckoned the lady to continue. _

"_There was also this girl. Plain. Brown hair, brown eyes. Name was Kurimi Sango." _

"_Oh, and the other boy had the most unusual coloring." That brought their attention. "How did he look like?' asked Kurama speaking up for the first time that day..._

"_Well… He had gorgeous long silver hair and his eyes were a beautiful gold," exclaimed Miss Ai. _

_Silver hair, gold eyes? That sounded suspiciously like a demon. Youko Kurama also had that coloring. _

"_What was his name?" asked Yusuke. Their first task was beckoning. The tension was building up in the room and Miss Ai gulped seeing the particularly sharp gazes of the students that were directed to her._

"_Takaishi Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha? _

_They were on to him. _

Keiko and Botan had persuaded them to go to a famous amusement park in Tokyo. He chose to stay behind as he had a growing migraine in his head. Even Hiei followed, as Yukina had asked him to follow and Hiei never said no. Kurama smiled a little but stopped when his head throbbed. Yukina still did not know that Hiei was her brother and she was staying in the Ningenkai until she found him.

Kurama found that particularly amusing. She was searching for her brother who was so close to her.

Then, Kurama's sharp ears caught a faint sobbing sound. It was muffled but the sound was distressing to his ears. The faint scent of despondency and melancholy. The scent made him feel the same. It was agony to feel that way.

He decided to trace where the scent and sound came from.

_Its close _whispered Youko. His counterpart as they headed towards a huge tree. The bench was hidden underneath the shadows of the tree. If it wasn't for Kurama's sharp sense of sight, smell and hearing, he would never catch sight of a certain female coddling a toy in the shadows. Nor hear the sound tears made as they slid over her face. Or smell the scent of desolation in the air, hiding her natural scent which he could barely make out.

_Roses. _

_And… Spices?_

_Yes. _Youko decided that she smelled particularly good.

It was enticing and it drew him near her.

Shuuichi Minamino took over.

A very beautiful young lady sat on the bench. Her raven locks falling over her face. The plushie was practically suffocating in her hold.

"Miss? Are you all right?" He said as he came closer. Her smooth features came into view. Kami. How he loved being a demon now. He was able to absorb every little detail. Her smooth face, he did not come across any flaw as he traced her features. Pale and slender, her beauty had a transfixing harmony to it – high, wide cheekbones, sharp little chin, willowy throat. Her hair fell softly over her shoulders.

She was beautiful. And he wanted her. For the first time ever, in history. When he was still Youko Kurama, he had felt nothing for other demons that had wanted him as their mate. He had never felt the electricity that crackled when he took another's appearance in. Neither did he feel the strange pull in the heart before. Then, as Shuuichi, he was also constantly chased by girls. He had never felt such a desire to put his lips upon another's. She had an oddly beguiling mouth, her lips naturally rosy and rather wide, but not full.

"Leave me alone." Came the muffled reply.

"It would be easier to face the problem if you would share it with others you know," Kurama said, sitting beside her, not bothering to ask for permission.

"What do you know!" she yelled to his face. "How would you understand my distress! You...! You...! Baka! A stranger too at that! How would you know what I've been through? You...!

_So… In addition to her god – like beauty, she has an intense temper to match. What a catch. _Youko hummed in Shuuichi's mind.

Then, she opened her eyes.

Blue clashed with green. And he fell.

xxx

I hoped you liked that chappie! Please vote and review. I'd like some insight on who you think is suitable for Kagome and whether the fight with Inuyasha was too heated.

Thanks!

Kagome / Kurama – 8

Kagome / Inuyasha – 6

Kagome / Hiei – 2

Review! And thanks for all the awesome reviews I got! Especially to Kage Otome!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	7. The Encounter

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Seven **The Encounter

_The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together._

_- Saadi _

And he fell. Deeply and thoroughly in love with her. And Kurama knew, he would never be able to get out from the depths of her eyes, ever again.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she expected to see more or less another idiot. Maybe even more idiotic than idiot Inuyasha. What she didn't expect was emerald green eyes that seemed to penetrate in to her soul.

_Eyes are the windows to your soul, your heart. _

Green eyes that sparkled, with just a hint of amber. It was deep and dark and Kagome knew instantly that he had suffered, in a way. His eyes spoke of wisdom and long suffering. It was hard to place those eyes in a smooth, young face.

_What is that you express in your eyes?_

_It seems to me more than all the words I have read in my life. _

Kagome found it hard to continue take out her frustrations and pain to this beautiful stranger. He reminded her of Sesshoumaru as they both had some sort of feminine look but no one could make the mistake of thinking that they were one. It was just so… wrong.

He had a deep shade of red for his hair and profound emerald eyes which were unusual for a Japanese, but then again, Kagome also had a bizarre shade of blue for her eyes anyway.

She pushed back her hair that had fallen on her face when she had cried. It was damp and she wondered what this man had thought when he saw her crying.

She must have looked horrible now. For a moment, she wondered why she even cared. I mean, he was just a passer – by. Why would she care what he thought of her?

"Uh… Can you leave me alone." Mumbled Kagome incoherently as she rubbed her nose on the misfortunate kitsune plushie.

Kurama snapped out of his daze. It was the first time; he lost his cool when meeting an attractive female.

"Why are you crying," he asked, worried and furious for the person responsible for causing her to hurt.

"It's none of your business, stranger," Was her reply. She was still strangling the plushie.

Kurama gently pried the soft toy that she had crushed. She let him. She was too damn sick and tired from crying, to push the man she had taken to calling 'stranger'.

He held the plushie in front of him and he laughed. Hs deep baritone voice struck her in her heart.

"What are you laughing for, stranger?" she asked curiously, still sniffling and annoyed now.

Kurama looked at her; he wasn't going to tell her that the toy reminded him of Youko Kurama.

_Youko sniffed in indignation. I do not look like a rag! _

"Nothing. It's just that it reminds me of something I had in a dream once. Partially true, he often had dreams of being Youko again.

"Hmph."

"Why were you crying?" he repeated his question.

A look fleeted past her features. Sadness.

Guilt.

Then it was pain.

Anger.

He wondered how she was able to express her emotions so easily without words. Just by looking at her, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. She had so much grief and misery in her that he felt the need to ease it all away from her and give her happiness.

To give her contentment.

She struggled to keep the words and tears that threatened to spill out. Inuyasha…

"It's my… friend." She finally supplied.

Kurama instantly connected that with boy… friend that had hurt her. He ignored the strange feeling of possessiveness and cold anger that had rouse in him.

"He was being an idiot. Then… He… He did something." She mumbled.

_When he got up, he just gave Kagome a look. _Fury. Dejection. As if he had wanted to earn the plushie for her to smile at him. And when she yelled at him, he had felt such a woe that he covered it up with anger.

"_Goodbye!" _That struck her the most.

The tears rushed forward again and she flung herself towards the stranger. Too say he was startled was an understatement.

She cried and cried. For herself. For Inuyasha.

Kurama stroked her hair gently, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. The plushie was abandoned. It laid, amber eyes unblinking on the leave scattered floor.

And she continued crying.

xxx

Inuyasha kicked the stones that had unluckily been in his path. He was frustrated. He was angry. And he felt miserable.

He didn't even know why he came to the modern world. Kagome didn't even appreciate his efforts to keep her safe. To make her happy.

Why should he bother staying here? He was unwelcome here after all.

Stupid stall.

Stupid darts.

Stupid strength.

Stupid plushie.

And stupid Kagome.

He would leave. He didn't belong here. In this human filled world. The atmosphere also felt dirty. Disgusting smells often made his nose itched and he couldn't take it anymore.

He would leave.

Would he?

xxx

Kagome moved away from the stranger that she had used as a sort of comforter. His green shirt that brought out his eyes was rumpled and the stranger's ears were tinted with a slight pink. It was adorable. She too knew that her face was red. She shifted further down the bench.

He smiled. He looked so edible then. She had to admit, that she felt something towards him. She never felt sparks with another guy since she met Inuyasha. Maybe she was getting over him. But, she knew, deep in her heart, she still loved Inuyasha. The rascal.

She managed a small smile. "I'm sorry for using you as my hankie."

"It's ok. You can use me as your hankie anytime." He joked. He laughed his deep, rich laugh when she blushed again. "I mean, seriously, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be crying. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you."

Hmm... He was so sweet. Kagome murmured a thanks.

He took the plushie and handed it towards her. She took it gratefully.

She decided to name it after him since he had spent some time with her, her crying and him numb. She was grateful towards him as she might have felt worst, crying alone, with no warm embrace around her. She would feel lonely then. He even smelled wonderful. He smelt like a botany garden. With various plants and flowers. She couldn't differentiate one with another but her mind concluded that he smelt good.

Then another annoying part of her had said that Inuyasha had a more wonderful scent. The forest. That made her cry even more.

"You know, to show my appreciation, I am going to name this after you!" she exclaimed smiling brightly. He too, had to smile. She had that affect on people.

"Shuuichi" he replied.

"Hmmm… Shuuichi…" Kagome rolled the name over and over on her tongue while scrutinizing the plushie. "That doesn't suit it…"

"Really" he asked amused.

"Why don't you name it?" Kagome said, looking at him pleadingly.

Kurama blanched. He name a plushie? That was so unlike him.

But, for her? He would do it.

"I would suggest…" _Kurama, Youko had supplied. _"Kurama."

"Ok! That fits the plushie." She looked so cute hugging the plushie, she had named after him. She had a child - like demeanor.

Then she shocked him, by planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for accompanying me" she had whispered to his ear. His heart fluttered in his chest. And he had stood there numb, when she left.

_I haven't even got her name._

xxx

That's it! How is it! I have been getting some wonderful reviews and I thank you guys! Thanks for making my day!

Kurama is leading the vote but Inuyasha is fast catching up! So hurry and vote!

Kagome / Kurama – 12

Kagome / Inuyasha – 10

Kagome / Hiei – 2

Vote and review!

Thanks!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	8. What Happened Next?

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Eight **What Happened Next?

"Kagome – chan!" "Kagome – sama!" "Nee – san!" "Ka.. go.. me…."

Kagome stopped skipping, and turned to where her friends and her otouto were calling her. She was so absorbed in her own world that she ad not noticed he friends that were walking towards her and had walked past them.

"Kagome – chan? Are you all right? You seem so happy…" Sango had said worriedly.

"And I 'm not supposed too?" Kagome had replied. "Why can't I be happy?"

"Well… You had seemed sad just now… I mean Inuyasha…" Miroku had said but was stopped mid – way by Kagome.

"So… I don't have to run after him anymore. He has Kikyo." Kagome had said indignantly.

Their eyes nearly rolled from their sockets. Their mouth hung open. For the first time ever, in three years, Kagome had treated Inuyasha like she didn't care what happened to him. And that was so… weird.

But then, she was growing up. Inuyasha would have to face that phase someday. Maybe never.

"Kagome – sama, have you met someone new?" Miroku cheekily enquired.

"Houshi – sama!" Sango said in horror. Kagome was just hurt by Inuyasha. That question would hurt her even more!

But to her surprise and to Miroku, Shippo and Souta, a faint blush crept onto Kagome's face. When Miroku asked that question, her mind had flashed back to the stranger, now known as Shuuichi.

_Profound emerald eyes that contained wisdom, secrets, and pain. And silky-smooth red hair. And his smile. _

Kagome blushed an even darker shade as she noticed her friends and brother staring at her.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious. She twirled a lock of her raven locks.

Sango hid a smile. Kagome – chan finally met someone new. He had to be brilliant for Kagome to look this radiant with happiness. Sango felt extremely happy for her friend.

Even Souta, her brother was glad. Inu-no-nichan was cool and all but he didn't know how to treat his nee – san properly.

"Congrats" was the only word they said as they headed back home. Inuyasha, could find his way home with his incredible sense of smell.

They chattered happily about their day. But Kagome never revealed what had happened when she was alone. Perhaps she wanted it to be a secret that she can cherish. She didn't know whether she could see him again. Maybe never.

Maybe, in time.

xxx

"Oi! Kurama!" yelled Yusuke.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer. He had placed a hand on his cheek where that mysterious person had kissed him. He was still in shock and her scent continued to linger around him.

_Roses and spices make a wicked combination! Youko had said cheekily. _Kurama had to agree.

Hiei sniffed around. "There was someone here. She has left."

"She!" the Reikai Tantei group had exclaimed.

"Oh Kurama! We are so happy for you! Finally! You're dating someone!" Botan had said cheekily. Keiko and Yukina had giggled.

Kurama spluttered. "I wasn't dating!" His face felt hot.

They had laughed seeing the red on Kurama's face. Even Hiei had to smile. Kurama had looked so comical then.

_Who was she? Did you sense anything strange? She might be one of the demons disguised, to kill us. You must be careful Kurama. _Hiei said in Kurama's mind.

Kurama frowned. Now that Hiei said that, he did feel something strange about her, but it skipped his mind then.

Kurama felt a wave of disappointment. What if she was a demon that tried to take his heart? She did look too beautiful to be true. What if. _If. _

"I didn't get her name," said Kurama softly, but they heard what he said.

"She left before I could ask." He sighed. Yusuke, Hiei and even Kuwabara, caught the longing look in his eyes.

They were curious.

What kind of woman could have caught Kurama's heart so easily?

xxx

Inuyasha was walking along the rooftops. Here and there. He didn't want to go back just yet. He was still mad and hurt.

Suddenly Inuyasha sensed a strong youki around the area. He jumped down. Youki was surrounding the area. It was dangerous.

He transformed Tetsusaiga. He broke Shippo's spell. This wasn't the time for illusions.

"Hanyou…" came a raspy voice. Inuyasha slowly watch as a huge demon, that looked like one of those vampire bats demon he had defeated to enable his sword to break barriers.

This one was powerful. But wasn't much of a challenge to Inuyasha.

However, before Inuyasha could attack it, that demon gave out a strong miasma from it's mouth an laughed eerily. "Hanyou! You wouldn't be able to defeat me! Hanyou!"

Inuyasha growled. He was sick of being called a hanyou. He knew he was one but that doesn't mean they should insult him for being one.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha was fast losing consciousness. The miasma was spreading all over his body.

The demon screamed. "Hanyou! How can you get this power! A demon sword at that!" The demon screamed it's threats for revenge before disappearing into smoke.

Inuyasha nearly fainted but he kept himself in the world of the living.

He heard voices. "The youki! There! Hurry!"

He jumped up. He had to leave!

xxx

Yusuke felt a strong youki just miles away from the amusement park and had ran there. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara too had sense the youki.

Then, another youki had appeared. The wind shifted for a moment. Then a shout. "Kaze no Kizu"

The earlier youki had vanished. They assumed that it had either left or was killed by the other. Most likely killed.

Miasma drifted their way. Kurama stayed back to clear the miasma. It would kill humans if they inhaled it.

"The youki! There! Hurry!"

They had to hurry. Hiei reached there first. He caught sight of a hanyou. With silver hair, that was fast leaving the scene of crime. He quickened his steps but the hanyou disappeared.

Hiei felt annoyed. Someone was faster than him. Then, he noticed holes on the ground. Not exactly holes but deep scratches on the round as if someone huge had drag their claws across the ground. Leaving deep marks.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived moments later, he told them what he had seen. Kurama was also informed. They were left wondering. Was there a demon or hanyou whom killed other demons to possess the Shikon shards? They could not sense the shards but they had a machine specially built to sense them, Yusuke held it. It was shaped like a hand held phone. No Shikon shards were sensed in that area.

Or was there a demon too, who wanted to protect the three worlds? They were left wondering.

xxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had screamed after witnessing in fall limp in front of her. He also had his hanyou features. Even Tetsusaiga looked like always.

They were about to have their dinner when Inuyasha had came in and Kagome had proceeded to scold him and he had close his eyes and fainted.

_Did he get into trouble? _

Kagome sensed miasma in Inuyasha's bloodstream and she panicked.

"Kagome – sama. What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku had asked worriedly.

"He has some miasma in his body. We have to purify it quick before it flows throughout the body!" Kagome had said. Anxiety was striking her repeatedly with it's hammer.

Miroku hurriedly carried Inuyasha to Kagome's bed. He had no strength to bring the hanyou to the guest room which they were staying temporally and had dumped Inuyasha on Kagome's bed.

Kagome quickly ripped his shirt open. Now was not the time for modesty. Sango had helped by placing a pail of water with a cloth so that Kagome could bring down Inuyasha's fever. He was burning.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest and felt her energy swirling into Inuyasha blood stream. Inuyasha glowed a steady pink. She willed her pure energy to purify the miasma that had seeped into his organs. Inuyasha's raspy breathing became stable. She continued purifying the remaining miasma that was in his blood stream.

She pulled back her hands. He was still burning. Kagome placed a wet cloth on his forehead. Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the doorway.

"Kagome. Do you want me to take over? You need to eat." She had said worriedly.

"Iie mama. Just leave a plate of oden for me. Inuyasha's fever is still rising." Kagome mumbled.

"Ah.." her mother had complied.

During the night, Inuyasha had started coughing but his fever had gone down. Sango had done a favour by sleeping in the guest room with Shippo while Miroku slept with Souta. In the room, Kagome could hear a few smacks as Miroku pleaded with Sango to sleep with him.

"I wouldn't bite" were his exact words.

When would he ever learn?

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night calling for her. She had been trying not to fall asleep but failed. When Inuyasha called her name, she had snap awake immediately.

"Kagome. Thank you for taking care of me." He had whispered holding her hand in his. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that this afternoon."

"It's ok. II forgive you." Kagome had said back tenderly.

_If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Shuuichi. I have you to thank for. _

Inuyasha had fallen back asleep after he heard her response.

She sighed. She didn't know whether she would be fit enough to go back to school tomorrow.

She gazed at Inuyasha. He looked so kawaii when he slept and she ran her fingers through his hair. She passed a hand through his hair and it didn't stop once. Not one knot. It was so thick that his hair never knotted, even when he fought, or when he ran around the trees with it whipping behind him.

He even purred when she rubbed at his furry ears. She loved cute, furry things. Chibi Kurama, (the plushie) was sitting on her desk, it's amber eyes glistening in the dark.

Kagome yawned. She needed to sleep. She laid her head on the chair which she was sleeping in. She grabbed chibi Kurama and hugged it while she slept.

In the morning when she awoke, Kagome had squirmed in her seat. Both Inuyasha and Shuuichi had been in her dream last night. But she had forgotten the details.

Inuyasha was still sleeping and she decided to let him sleep the whole day while she got ready for school. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were so excited about school that they had already got ready. She smiled.

_School was going to be fun today. _

Oh. Kagome had no idea.

xxx

What do you think? Send me your comments.

As for the voting, Kurama is still leading. I'm trying to make this a really intense triangle relationship so for those who voted for Kurama, don't worry! Kurama will definitely get closer to Kagome. In time.

Kagome / Kurama – 16

Kagome / Inuyasha – 11

Kagome / Hiei – 2

Vote and review!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	9. The First Day At School1

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Nine** The First Day At School

**Part One**

_The grand essentials of happiness are something to do, _

_something to love and something to hope for._

– _unknown _

Kagome, Sango and Miroku had skipped the whole way to school. Even Miroku. They were just so excited! School! In the feudal days, there were no schools.

Shippo and Souta were discussing about the latest video game fad. Even Shippo was addicted to pressing different buttons repeatedly and looking at a small screen, which went 'Bam!" "Wrrrrr!'

What was so fun playing video games anyway? Kagome would never know. When she had asked Souta and Shippo they had sighed and rolled their eyes.

Sango was most excited about Geometry. About a year ago, Kagome had started teaching them the subjects taught in her school. Miroku loved Science while Inuyasha preferred History. He was part of history too.

Kagome didn't know why Sango liked that particular subject. Kagome failed miserably in that subject, but lately, she has been improving. With Sango's help too! Her friends were definitely smart. They had learned in one year, all the way through elementary school, junior high and a little of the syllabus taught in high school. Except Shippo who only read the elementary subjects.

Kagome felt proud of them. She wasn't expecting them to catch on so quickly.

Kagome then thought of Inuyasha. She hoped that he would feel better after she returned to school. Kagome prayed that he wouldn't make a fuss when he woke up.

He was after all, still in his hanyou form. And hats weren't allowed in school. So were swords.

Kagome's mood was dampened a bit by Inuyasha's condition. She wondered how he got miasma in his blood stream. Did Naraku appear in her time?

Kagome went pale. Naraku in her time? That was impossible. Wasn't it?

Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

xxx

Inuyasha still lay in bed sleeping. The miasma in the blood stream may have vanished but his body was still weary from trying to fight the miasma in his body yesterday.

And so, let's hope he continues sleeping the day ahead. Or, there'll be trouble. BIG trouble.

xxx

Kurama woke slowly. He tries to resist the light behind his eyes but soon he was awake, and there was nothing he could about it.

His room was barely light. Kurama sighed peacefully. It was the first time that he had slept so deeply without any nightmares haunting him. It was a deep dreamless sleep. Only occasional flashes of unusual blue fleeted through the haziness of his mind.

He rose from his comfortable bed and was getting ready for his first day in a new school.

Sigh. Crazy fan clubs will definitely be forming once he walked trough the halls of the school. Didn't that happen all the time?

Another sigh.

Kurama was really shocked when Koenma had said that he had arranged for their accommodation.

It was a three storey house and it was spacious. Filled with everything they needed. Kurama had briefly wondered how Koenma had got all this ready in just a few days but he shrugged it off. Each of them had their own room and the rooms were huge. Hiei who was so used to sleeping on trees felt not the need to sleep in the house but Yukina persuaded him and Hiei's room was just beside Kurama's. On the other side of Kurama, was Yusuke, and then it was Kuwabara. The girls' rooms were on the third floor.

He smelt bacon and eggs. An American breakfast. He wondered who had cooked them.

He brushed his already neatly groomed hair and wore the school's uniform. Yusuke was disgruntled that he had to wear the school's uniform and not his regular green suit. He was not supposed to attract attention so Keiko forbade him to get involved in fights or she'll call of their engagement. It was good to have Keiko there, she kept Yusuke at bay.

He wondered what Hiei would do. Lounge outside the school the whole day? He smirked.

Hiei in a uniform would look absolutely hilarious.

As he walked out of the room, Hiei glared at him. _Don't laugh at me_ said Hiei telepathically. Kurama smiled innocently. Curse Hiei and his mind reading abilities. _I heard that._

Kurama shrugged and went down the last floor for breakfast. Surprisingly, it was Keiko and Yukina whom cooked the wonderful breakfast.

He had been thinking about the enigmatic girl he had met yesterday all through breakfast. Everyone, I repeat. Everyone noticed the glazed look in his eyes.

The boys were wondering about the mysterious woman too. Had she put a spell on Kurama? He was acting so strange… How did she look like anyway? Was she that… Hot? To capture Kurama's heart.

Hiei who had known Kurama the longest had not seen his friend so love – struck, is that the word? Hn. Hiei had never seen his normally intelligent friend fall for a person. Falling in love was an idiotic thing in his opinion. It weakens the person. So he thought.

The girls were thinking along the lines of 'Kurama was finally in love.' And, 'he's maturing!' 'That girl better appreciate him!' 'Kurama looks so funny mooning for her' 'Wonder who the lucky girl is.'

And they ate their breakfast in silence.

xxx

There were about three classes for Kagome's level. There's class 4-A, 4-B and 4-C. (Making it up.)

Unfortunately, Kagome was not in the same class with either Sango or Miroku. She was in Class 4-A and both of them were in Class 4-C while Inuyasha was in the same class as her. But, he wasn't at school today.

They said their goodbyes in front of the classes and they planned to have recess together. The third last table on the right. The usual place where she sat with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka (Not sure. Correct me if I am wrong.)

As she sat in her desk, she was bombarded with questions. "How was your kidney problem Higurashi?" "I heard you had rabies! How are you feeling?" "Poor you. Your grandfather said you had to have a brain tumor removed recently."

Kagome was already making plans to seek revenge on her grandfather.

Back at the shrine, her ji – chan shuddered. "Winter's coming early this year." He was unaware that various torture methods were running through Kagome's mind.

Her geometry teacher came to the rescue which she was extremely grateful for. She may hate the subject but the teacher occasionally saved her from embarrassing questions.

"Class. Settle down. Ohayo."

They stood up and politely greeted the teacher. Ken'Ichi sensei grunted.

"Today we were informed that one of our new students were sick."

_Thanks mama!_

"Three others are in class 4-B and another three new students went to class 4-C. We have two to introduce today."

"Class. Meet our two new students."

A timid little girl came from outside the door. She was apparently shy as she kept twirling her thumbs around.

"My name is Kaoru Yukina. Please to meet you." She had said. The girl had a beautiful aqua colored hair. Her eyes were a deep crimson. But what had got Kagome's attention was the slight youki the girl carried. She was definitely a demon.

"Higurashi. Stand. Kaoru will be sitting beside you."

Luck was on her side. She could then ask the girl questions.

"We have another student."

"Hi." Kagome was concentrating on the girl that had slid beside her and had not look at the other student but, the voice caused Kagome to look front instantly.

"My name is Minamino Shuuichi." He had said. That guy! The stranger!

Then, he noticed her. And blue clashed with green. Once again. And the world around them faded into inexistence.

xxx

I had fun writing this chapter. What do you think of it readers? Please comment.

My mum's been complaining about how I spend most of my time writing and not concentrating on my studies.

She even had the gall to tell me to place a bomb in the story to kill the characters and that way my story would be finished! She said either a bomb or tsunami.

Shock! Horror!

But don't worry! I won't listen to my mum's nonsense.

Please continue voting and reviewing! Inuyasha might get Kagome in the end.

Kagome / Kurama – 17

Kagome / Inuyasha – 12

Kagome / Hiei – 2 (I think the voting for Hiei will end. He's obviously losing.)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx

**The Classes They Are In.**

Kagome – 4-A

Yukina – 4-A

Inuyasha – 4-A

Kurama – 4-A

Yusuke – 4-B

Keiko – 4-B

Kuwabara – 4-B

Botan – 4-C

Miroku – 4-C

Sango – 4-C

xxx


	10. The First Day At School2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Ten **The First Day At School

**Part Two**

Kurama and the others walked to their new school. Hiei followed them. He might not be registered to the school, but he decided to be on the look out in case any demons were wondering nearby.

He sighed.

Kurama hated moving to a new school. He knew that he will cause an uproar among the girls' and he wasn't looking forward towards fan clubs that followed him everywhere or clingy girls that attached themselves to him like leeches. Maybe being a homo would be good. _Don't even think about it, Youko had said._

He blamed his good genes for being so popular among the girls'. _Curse you genes! _

His mother had said that it was a blessing, when he complained to her once. He had only groan then.

_Blessing? More like a curse. _

Yusuke was, as the girls' say, cute. But the girls' avoided him because he was known as a gangster. He cursed his blasted genes again. He couldn't help helping others who needed his help. He was too nice but he couldn't help it.

_Curse you genes! Couldn't you make me look normal with an average brain? Looking nerdy is also good with me! Come out blemish! _

He sighed again. Even without studying he could pass even his worst subject easily. Couldn't he be ugly but smart or even good looking but stupid? Why must he be perfect?

_Curse you Minamino! You are too perfect for your own good! Brains, Looks, stamina, strength and attitude. Why couldn't you lose at least one of these annoying attributes? _Youko chuckled.

Kurama rubbed his temples. When they reached the school, he grimaced. The others didn't notice and continued chatting, arguing, whatever.

Hiei had already left. He would be searching the area for any clues.

As they walked down the hallway, searching for their class, Kurama could hear the shallow girls whispering.

"So hot!" "Oh my god! More hunks! That red – head could totally dazzle me!"

Yusuke snickered. He knew Kurama's predicament and had enjoyed teasing the fox when he had the opportunity.

When a girl commented on Yusuke's firm butt, it was Kurama's turn to tease him. Yusuke glared at the girl and she quickly ran away. Then Keiko started arguing with Yusuke.

Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina were just talking about the movie they had watched together last night.

When, they had reached their separate destinations, they had bid farewell. Yukina and Kurama were in the same class and they had waited outside before introducing themselves.

After Yukina introduced herself, Kurama went in.

"Hi," he began. He was looking outside the window when he said that. "My name is Minamino Shuuichi." _Please don't remember it. _He had already heard the whispers among the girls about him.

Then, he felt a pair of eyes that bore into him. A familiar scent. He turned.

_Mystery girl! Roses! And spices! _

And blue clashed with green. Once again. And the world around them faded into inexistence.

xxx

Yukina had watched the exchange with great interest. _So, this is the girl. _

Yukina had sense a very pure power surrounding the girl since she sat beside her. Yukina watched her; she knew that the girl was looking at her beneath her eyelashes. Then, when Kurama – san had introduced himself, her head had snapped up. _Ouch. _

Yukina thought it was a normal expression at first. I mean, many girls adored Kurama – san and she thought the girl was one of them. But as she saw the emotions that fleeted pass her face and Kurama's, Yukina knew this was the girl who had captured Kurama's heart.

Disbelief.

Shock.

Longing.

Yukina had to admit that the girl was extremely beautiful in a way. Dark raven locks with unusual blue grey eyes. She looked delicate yet, an aura of suppressed energy floated around her. Making it seem that she could pack a punch when she wanted to. Her scent, roses, whispered innocence. Spices, yelled a feisty temper.

She had to tell the others. This was interesting.

xxx

Inuyasha was still asleep, unaware that something that would change his relationship with Kagome was happening now.

xxx

Hiei smirked. So, this was the mystery girl, Kurama had lost his heart too. Hiei had to confess that the girl was good looking. But, everyone had some defects. Kurama's defect was that he was too nice. Maybe this girl was an idiot.

Hiei wanted to laugh at the expression on Kurama's face, but he reeled the feeling in. Never in his entire friendship with Kurama had he seen such an expression on his face.

Even from where he was. A tree, a feet away from the classroom, Hiei could sense the power she carried. It wasn't off a demon's. It was a pure energy.

Hiei was happy for Kurama. At least she wasn't a demon out to get them. His attention then turned to his imouto, whom was currently watching the two with a grin on her face.

He smiled and left.

This was interesting.

xxx

Short. But that's all!

I enjoyed writing this chappie… What do you think of the story so far? Please comment.

Please continue voting and reviewing! Inuyasha might get Kagome in the end.

Kagome / Kurama – 17

Kagome / Inuyasha – 13

Kagome / Hiei – 2 (I think the voting for Hiei will end. He's obviously losing.)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Yours truly, Nicolet.

P/S: If any of you readers, really want Inuyasha to be with Kagome.. Vote more frequently! Cause Kurama is winning and maybe at chap 12/13 (not sure) it's final! So vote k!

xxx

**The Classes They Are In.**

Kagome – 4-A

Yukina – 4-A

Inuyasha – 4-A

Kurama – 4-A

Yusuke – 4-B

Keiko – 4-B

Kuwabara – 4-B

Botan – 4-C

Miroku – 4-C

Sango – 4-C

xxx


	11. The First Day At School3

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Eleven **The First Day At School

**Part Three**

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. _

_Love is a battle, love is a war. _

_Love is growing up._

– _James Baldwin _

Ken'Ichi sensei was the one who the spell that had surrounded Kurama and Kagome.

"Minamino, please take the empty seat behind Kenmura."

Kagome's heart was pounding so hard, she was sure everyone could hear it. She didn't expect to see him so soon after yesterday's encounter.

Kurama's feet walked without his consent towards the place the teacher had instructed. The place where he was supposed to seat was just beside the enigmatic girl. The tables were in pairs, he sat on the desk closest to the girl. The desk beside his was empty, maybe it was for the other new guy. There was a space between Kurama and the girl, and he resisted the urge to switch places with Yukina. If she didn't agree, he could use his demonic sense to throw her out of the chair; she looked so petite that Kurama knew it wouldn't be a problem.

The problem was Hiei might kill him when he found out. The short hybrid was strong and fast.

Kagome wasn't even concentrating on the lesson. She forced her eyes to not stray where he was sitting. The tension between them was agonizing and it was building up by the second. Kagome had forgotten about the existence of a demon beside her when Kaoru spoke softly to her.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

Kagome was glad that Kaoru had distracted her attention from Kurama. "Kagome"

"Hi, Kagome, you can call me Yukina. I and some of my friends haven't got to explore the school yet. Would you care to help us?"

Kagome remembered that Sango and Miroku too had not got further than the office. "Yes, there are two of my friends that are new here too. We can have recess together and we'll go exploring then," Kagome had said smiling brightly.

Yukina smiled back. Kagome was nice and she hoped that Kurama had heard their conversation.

Kurama did, it was obvious. He was smiling a goofy grin on his face and Yukina willed herself not to laugh.

She couldn't wait to tell the others.

xxx

"So, you are Kurimi Sango and Hakuro Miroku," Botan had asked cheerfully.

"I thought we already introduced ourselves already. Miss Tatsuki." Miroku had said smiling his 'be – mine' smile. Botan blushed red.

Sango hit his head and Botan winced. "Don't mind him; he's being a pervert as usual."

Botan had laughed. "Call me Botan. Can I call you Sango and Miroku?" Botan liked Sango and Miroku immediately. They didn't have any youki around them, so she was sure they were humans.

They had nod. "We have to stick together, since we're new…"

"I know! Why don't you hang out with my friends later?" Botan said perkily.

"Sure, one of my friends in class 4-A will meet us during recess." Sango had said. The prospect of making new friends was great!

Sango and Botan were sitting together while Miroku sat in front of Sango.

The teacher had assigned them to do their own task so they were making introductions. The boy beside Miroku was called Hoji or something like that. '_Hojou'_ her mind supplied.

He was obsessed with health food and he reminded Sango of the other Hojou in her time. He too was obsessed with healthy food. Maybe this was his descendant. She wouldn't be surprised.

They had chatted till the bell rang, which meant their first subject was over. Now, they had Science and Miroku was filled with anticipation. .

They didn't know that their dear friend Kagome was at war with herself.

xxx

Kurama shifted in his seat. Couldn't recess come quickly?

Youko was struggling to gain control. Kagome's scent constantly drifting to him was intoxicating but he was about to lose his control on Youko.

_Roses with spices! _

_Kagome!_

Throughout the lesson, he hadn't been paying attention. Occasionally, he gave in to the urge to look at her and he would see her scribbling on her note book, a slight frown marring her smooth features, obviously in concentration.

I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool

He groaned softly and raised his hand. He needed to wash up. Or Youko would take over and that would be bad. Very Bad.

Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious?

"Minamino, you are excused."

Relief.

He quickly got up, passing Kagome on the way. She could feel many stares on him, but he was concentrating on getting out from where her scent was tormenting him.

That I don't know what  
I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little boy

He hurried to the toilet, bumping into someone in process.

Where was the cool, composed and always in control Kurama that we all knew?

Apparently on vacation.

Kurama got up quickly and offered an apology.

Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?

"It's ok, I slipped." Replied the fellow. "By the way, name's Miroku."

Kurama smiled. "My name is Shuuichi. Nice to meet you Miroku."

Do you see my hands; they tremble  
Wonder why I can't  
Look you in the eyes

So, this was the other new guy whom registered too, the one with the cute ponytail as Miss Ai said.

"I presume you were going towards the toilet?" inquired Miroku. Kurama nod. "I am also heading there."

That I don't know what  
I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little boy

They walk to the toilet in silence. Suddenly Miroku laughed. "You must be having a problem with girls."

Kurama flushed. Was it that obvious? Apparently so.

"Tell me, I am an expect on woman." Miroku had said. The way he smiled charmingly towards the girls who practically melted into a pile of Miroku-goo was hard evidence.

That I don't know what  
I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little boy

"Well… "Kurama started. Then he started babbling. "Yesterday I met this girl. I wasn't expecting to see her again and she didn't even give me her name! Then today when I first got in the class, she was there! And then, the teacher told me to sit just a desk away from her and I… And I…"

"Whoa! Slow down man!" Miroku taken up the slang in Kagome's time.

Kurama sighed. They reached the toilet and he quickly splashed his face with the cooling water. Miroku stood beside him and washed his face too. "Well, I suggest you ask the girl out later." Miroku had said wisely.

Kurama's mind went blank. He ask a girl out? Sure, he went to several dates before, but that was because a girl had ask him insistently and he had to give in.

How does one ask a girl out? Ok, so he was stuck.

Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious?

Miroku noticed the panicked look on his face and he had laughed again. "It's easy to ask a girl out."

Kurama was stunned. Maybe he also had a mind reading ability like Hiei. _Curse you mind reading ability! _

But if he had mind reading abilities, he would know how Kagome felt about him. Maybe mind reading wasn't so bad after all.

"Just grab her hand and ask her out."

"Isn't that too forward?" Kurama had asked.

"Maybe, most women prefer that way. Or the sweet one, just leave her a flower on her table form time to time, get to know her, then ask her out." Miroku said. "That takes a long time though".

Suddenly these emotions are  
In control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile  
Must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide

Kurama then thanked Miroku and left. He was right that guy, he had to act like himself. And slowly get to know Kagome. It was easy.

Isn't it?

xxx

Miroku stared at the spot where Shuuichi had stood. He had given out youki and Miroku wanted to find out whether he was dangerous or just a demon trying to blend in with the humans. He chose the latter after he spent a little time with him.

The demon definitely wasn't dangerous. He was having some problems with woman. Which was hilarious in Miroku's opinion. The poor guy was even having troubles just asking her out.

He laughed and hurried back to class. He needed to tell Sango. There were still some demons among the humans in the future. Some might be dangerous.

Kagome – sama had to be warn. She had left the Shikon shards at home in the glass jar. Demons might trick her into getting it. She would be in danger. They had to be careful.

xxx

Kagome sighed; she had been doodling on her notebook, in an attempt to ignore the guy just a few inches beside her. She couldn't concentrate on the notes the teacher was giving.

Yukina was studiously writing down the notes. She sighed.

She felt an attraction to Shuuichi. But, Kagome also felt something towards Inuyasha, though not as strong as this. Maybe it was because she didn't know the guy just yet.

He looked hot, but maybe he was a jerk. Inuyasha looked cute, but he was rude and couldn't make up his mind most of the time. This Shuuichi guy may look great and all but maybe he was a flirt with tons of girlfriends.

Or he was overprotective.

_Maybe. _

Then, unexpectedly, Shuuichi stood up, he walked past her and she could see the female population in her class except Yukina was staring at him. Even Ayumi and Eri! Yuka was in 4-B.

How could he, gorgeous hunk, fall for a girl like Kagome who had a record of falling sick? When so many other girls wanted him? Sure, yesterday, he was coincidently there, and she was sure he didn't appreciate a girl crying onto his shirt over a trivial matter. He was just comforting her, there was no chance he could like a girl like her.

Besides, yesterday, she must have looked horrible. Puffy red eyes, red face. Ew! It was impossible.

Yukina spoke abruptly. "Do you like Shuuichi – san?"

Kagome was bewildered. She like Shuuichi? Maybe.

Key word: MAYBE.

"I don't know…" said Kagome uncertainly. "I like this other guy," Kagome had admitted.

"Other guy?"

"Yeah, but I don't know whether he likes me or just plain hate me." Kagome had replied smiling sadly.

"Oh. He must be an idiot not to like you," Yukina had said frowning.

"He hasn't got over his past girlfriend whom I resemble." _Kikyo. _

"Then, why do you still like him?" Yukina asked. "Do you like him that much?

_Yeah. _

_His stubbornness. _

_His sweetness at times._

_His childishness'._

_His boyish face._

_His furry ears._

_His amber eyes._

_Him. _

"I stick with him. Because we need each other." _Yes. He needs me as his shard detector, and I need him to protect me. _

_It is a pact, we made three years ago. _

_Three years._

Yukina sighed, and then smile. "Good luck then"

"Why?"

"Cause you will end up hurt if you continue like this."

_Will I?_

_No._

_I have too much hurt already. _

_And I will remain this way. _

xxx

Yukina felt disappointed. So, Kagome already had someone lese in her heart. She was glad Shuuichi – san wasn't in the room. Or he'll be heartbroken.

Kagome had looked so sad when she asked why she still liked the boy. Yukina had regretted asking. Kagome must have loved the guy.

But, he didn't appreciate her.

Kagome was going to end up overwhelmed by sorrow and pain.

"Good luck then" Yukina had said. _She needs a lot of it._

"Why?" Kagome had asked curiously.

"Cause you will end up hurt if you continue like this." It was true. The emotions had past Kagome's face were so poignant.

_You are going to end up living in sadness your whole life if you don't move on. _

_Hurry._

_Take a step at a time._

_Move forward. _

_Move on. _

xxx

The bell rang for recess right after Shuuichi step into the class. _Finally!_

He went straight to his place, her scent was surrounding him. His stuff was sure to smell of her when he got home.

"Shuuichi – san, let's go and meet the others!" Yukina had said excitedly. Kagome had followed behind them, holding her lunch box.

Miroku, the guy he bumped too was standing outside the class with Botan and another girl he didn't know.

"Kagome – chan!" So they were her friends.

"Kagome – sama!" Miroku had said. Sama? Why had he called her that?

"Miroku! Sango – chan!" Kagome had rushed forward. "How was your day?"

"Great! This is Botan. She wanted us to meet her friends!" Sango had exclaimed.

Kagome than politely said hi.

"Shuuichi! So, this is your class!" Miroku had said slapping him on the back.

Kurama smiled weakly back.

Kagome had seemed shock. "Miroku, you know him?"

"Yeah, we bumped to each other just a while ago."

"Oh, this is Yukina – chan."

"Ah, such a dazzling beauty!" Miroku had said and had taken Yukina's and in his. "Will you, my dear, to do me the honour of…"

Shuuichi laughed. Miroku had not gotten to finish his sentence and Sango, had smacked him hard on the head. Kagome shook her head; he longed to run his hands through her silky locks like yesterday.

They proceeded to walk to the canteen. They met the others on the way!

"Yukina – chan" could be heard on the hallway. Kuwabara must've miss Yukina a lot. "Yo, Kurama!" Kurama had given Yusuke a look. "Oh, sorry, Shuuichi."

"So, how was it?" Yusuke had asked, a hidden meaning in his words. Kurama shook his head. He couldn't sense anything nor concentrate at anything with Kagome just a few inches away from him.

Yusuke looked at Kagome strangely. Kurama resisted the urge to growl at him. He shouldn't look at his possession! His?

He didn't even know her that well yet! Ok. He needed to calm down and gather his thoughts.

"Well, I suggest we continue our way to where the food is being sold. My stomach is going to make noises if we don't hurry and I don't think the girls would like that." Miroku had said, smiling charismatically to a girl that passed by.

"Houshi – sama," mumbled Sango pulling at his ear. "Ow, ow! Sango, I was just kidding!" Miroku had pleaded.

"You're the only one in my heart! Honest!" The Reikai Tantei gang had laughed. They made a comical couple, Kagome had only smile. This must be a normal occurrence then.

He unsteadily put one feet in front of another, her scent seemed to overpower the others, and he felt as though only Kagome and himself existed in this world.

Kurama kept feeling the urge to get closer to her, to hold her hands in his. She was just so god damn beautiful. (No offense)

But, he kept himself in check. Time would bring all answers. He would have her, slowly but she would be his in the end.

xxx

Yusuke had seen the glazed look in Kurama's eyes when he got nearer. Yusuke had been thinking that the fox thought too much of the mystery girl. It would ruin his concentration. When he met, the other new students, he felt that one of them had a very powerful energy. Kagome, as Yukina introduced was glowing a slight pink but it was imperceptible by normal humans.

She wasn't a demon but her powers were questionable. Maybe she was part demon and part human. She was suspicious, he tried to look at Kurama seeking for confirmation but he seemed lost in his own world. Then, he would see Kurama give her adoring, loving looks. As if he was caressing her with his eyes.

Yusuke then made a conclusion. The mystery girl was none other than this Kagome. And Kurama was too caught up in her spell to notice anything out of the ordinary.

This was suspicious. He had to find out more.

xxx

Miroku and Sango shared a glance. He had already told her about his encounter with Shuuichi, without Botan's knowledge.

Then, when they met Yukina, they were sure she was a demon too. Then Yusuke. Why were so many demons moving to this school? Even Kuwabara gave out a very strange aura, not youki. He was human but… Botan, when they had first met her, she too gave out something different. They were strange.

Had demons found out about Kagome? Or the Shikon shards that she was supposed to take care of?

Why hadn't Kagome sense anything? They were glad Inuyasha wasn't here, or he'd go ballistic. They would talk to him tonight.

They had to be prepared for any surprise attacks. Kagome was in danger. Even Shuuichi was to be suspected. Demons could lie with no effort at all.

They were cunning and dangerous.

Sango and Miroku needed more information. This was suspicious.

xxx

Hiei had been scouting the area when he had sense a strong youki. A very powerful one. Nearby a shrine.

He quickly ran towards it. In case the demon releasing the youki killed anyone. He didn't care for worthless human lifes, but he knew Yukina wouldn't forgive him.

_Strong youki. Very strong. Most likely S – classed._

Hiei hurried. Time was slipping.

Fast.

xxx

That's it! What do you think? More battle scenes are coming up!

Please vote and review.

Thanks!

Kagome / Kurama – 24

Kagome / Inuyasha – 16

Hurry and vote for Inuyasha if you want him to be with Kagome, he still stands a chance! Don't blame me if Kurama continues to lead. Then Kurama will be together with Kagome. It's up to you readers!

Review!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	12. The Moment Of Battle

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twelve **The Moment Of Battle

Hiei raced through the trees. The youki got stronger. He wasn't sure if he could handle the demon alone. It was very powerful.

"_The second is you must bring back all the demons that have escaped from Makai, if they defy orders, you are allowed to kill them. " _

Hiei smirked. He didn't have to persuade the demons that are in the Ningenkai to go to Makai, he would just kill them.

He hadn't had this feeling of anticipation for a long time.

He would enjoy this battle immensely.

xxx

Inuyasha woke up when he sensed strong youki heading his way. He growled.

He knew that some sort of demon wanted the Shikon shards that Kagome had left on her table.

He grabbed the Shikon shards and hung them around his head. Inuyasha hadn't notice chibi Kurama. He was concentrating on the youki.

This demon was stronger than yesterday's.

Inuyasha flexed his claws.

He smirked.

This was good exercise.

xxx

The shrine came into view. He had the Shikon detector in his hand, and there were half of the Shikon in the shrine.

The youki got stronger but he hadn't spotted the demon.

The demon was close, Hiei could feel it.

He took out his sword.

The demon appeared.

_Fighting time! _His blood sang.

It was time to kill.

xxx

Inuyasha jumped from the window. The demon was fast approaching.

He pulled Tetsusaiga out. It transformed.

Inuyasha smiled without humour.

Then he spotted the demon.

He lunged.

xxx

There! Sorry, it's short, but the next chapter, I promise it'll be long.

My aunt wants me to help her in her Choc Shop so I think, I won't be able to post as frequently.

But, keep up the voting and reviews please!

Kagome / Kurama – 24

Kagome / Inuyasha – 16

Hurry and vote for Inuyasha if you want him to be with Kagome, he still stands a chance! Don't blame me if Kurama continues to lead. Then Kurama will be together with Kagome. It's up to you readers!

Review!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	13. The Scene Of Crime

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Thirteen** The Scene Of Crime

_The important thing when you are going to do something brave,_

_Is to have someone on hand to witness it._

– _Michael Howard_

Kagome felt sick. She had an intuition that Inuyasha was in trouble.

His smirk kept flashing in her mind. The smirk he wore when he was about to battle someone strong. A challenge to him.

She was worried. Miroku noticed her pale face and the slight green tinge on her cheeks. "Kagome – sama, what ails you?" he had asked.

She did not notice the curious look on the others.

Sango – chan looked worried.

"Maybe it's her time of the month," Kuwabara had said. Kagome flushed and shook her head. Yusuke had smacked Kuwabara on the head. "Bakero!"

She urged Miroku and Sango to follow her to a secluded area in her school. An empty classroom.

"It's Inuyasha…" she had said. Miroku and Sango unisonly groan.

"What is he up to now?" Sango had said irritated. Miroku just sighed and muttered something that sounded awfully like 'troublesome-idiotic-hanyou-with-a-big-head.'

"I have a feeling that he is n trouble. The shards are moving in a fast pace," Kagome exclaimed, her face pale.

'Baka hanyou' Sango thought. He must have been involved in a fight or something like that.

Kagome continued to speak. "Yesterday, when miasma was found in Inuyasha's bloodstream, I panicked."

"I think Naraku is on my time." Kagome had said uncertainly.

"Nani?"

xxx

Yusuke pressed his ear towards the door which separated him and the other three.

Sadly, he couldn't hear anything. If anything, all he heard were muffled sounds. Kurama was pondering about the paleness of her face all of a sudden.

Her scent, essentially pleasant had turned distressing in a moment. She must have felt something wrong. But what?

_I need help_

Hiei!

Hiei was asking for help!

Kurama had informed Yusuke and Kuwabara and they had left the girls there. Hiei was in trouble and they had to help their friend.

xxx

"We better go then," Miroku had said hurriedly. Sango sighed. The days of peace were over. Naraku was on the lose.

Kagome nod. They had to be quick. They ran out from the window.

If they went out by the door, their new friends would question them. It would take time.

They couldn't waste time.

Inuyasha was in trouble and they had to help their friend.

xxx

Inuyasha grunted. He was tired and that damned demon wasn't dying yet. The demon reminded him of Naraku. Malicious eyes, crimson in colour. It had a human – like form and it was fast.

He wished that his friends were here, and then they could help him. Sango's boomerang would really help now, so would Kagome's binding spell that she ad learned over the years. Miroku's kazaana was really needed now.

Sigh. He had to do this alone.

Not alone actually.

xxx

Hiei was shocked that the demon had such a strong will to live. It was faster than him and Hiei vowed to kill it.

He had sent a message to Kurama for help because the demon wasn't hurt at all from the attacks Hiei had made at it. It was tough.

He could use some help. Yusuke's scattered shot gun could help. So was Kurama's whip. Even if Hiei never admitted it, Kuwabara's sword could help too.

He sighed. He gave a few attacks to the demon, but the demon managed to block all of his attacks.

"Keh. Is that all you got?"

"Hn."

He didn't have to talk to idiots.

xxx

Inuyasha sighed. He and the hybrid had been fighting for some time now.

The demon was definitely tough. He could regenerate very quickly. His cut arm would regrow in a second; Inuyasha was reminded of Naraku again. Maybe it was Naraku's spawn.

"Kaze no kizu!" The blast threw the demon back but it continued to attack Inuyasha. Maybe it was because of the Shikon shards around his neck.

The hybrid had then shouted. "Gokuryuuha!"

Inuyasha thought only one whom used the Sou'unga sword could use such attack but, that hybrid wasn't using a sword to call upon the dark dragon.

"Barkuryuuha!" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hoped that his attack could finish off the demon. The dragon, summoned by the hybrid also attacked.

The two powers combined and had finished off the huge demon they had been attacking together. Inuyasha sheathed his sword back, and was about to leave.

Hiei appeared before him.

"Give me the Shikon shards or die."

Inuyasha had scoffed and pulled out Tetsusaiga again. If that hybrid wanted a fight, Inuyasha could give him the satisfaction. "Bring it on shrimp."

Hiei glared at the hanyou. The hanyou had unexpectedly helped him fight the S – classed demon, and they had competed to see who could bring it down first. The hanyou was strong, and he had possessed a demonic sword that had very strong powers. And when he hadn't expected the power barkuryuuha. The attack, kaze no kizu was also powerful.

_So, this was the silver haired person who left after the attack yesterday. _

Hiei had to get the Shikon shards around the hanyou's neck. It wasn't his.

But Hiei was fast losing consciousness. "You are safe today, tomorrow I will get you"

"Teme!" the hanyou had shouted, flushing angrily.

Hiei had left then. He hoped that the hanyou wouldn't go after him. He quickly got to their current accommodation and had fallen asleep quickly.

Inuyasha let the hybrid leave. He had to find Kagome and the others. His stomach growled in disagreement.

_Breakfast first. Then, the others. _

xxx

Kagome hit her head on the table. Sango was sighing, so was Miroku. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing with the teacher. And Shuuichi was just staring out the window.

They had tried to sneak out but the discipline teacher had caught them and had forced them to stay in an empty classroom for the rest of the day and after school to teach them a lesson. Kagome had tried to explain to the teacher and lied that her grandpa was seriously sick. _Sick in the mind._ But the teacher had not believed her. So, all of them were forced to stay back.

She wondered why Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shuuichi had also tried to sneak out, but they weren't allowed to talk, so she had not the opportunity to ask them.

For one thing, Kagome was grateful that Shuuichi was sitting at one far end of the room and she in another far end. She wouldn't be able to stand the tension between them. She was sitting in the back row, beside the window, while Shuuichi was sitting at the front, near the door.

Kagome was wondering about Inuyasha's condition. How was he?

She hoped that he was all right. But knowing him, he was bound to get injured. She just had a few more hours before all of them could go home. Shippo and Souta had came by earlier but when they saw that she was being punished, they had walked back home first.

Shuuichi had a frown on his features. She longed to smooth the frown that marred his perfect appearance.

Now that he was far away from her, Kagome could sense youki in the room. Youki radiated from both Yusuke and Shuuichi. However, a strange aura also surrounded Kuwabara and Yusuke. Energy similar to hers.

Was it possible that Yusuke had pure energy in him and demonic energy? Shuuichi as a demon was hard to acknowledge. Now she knew why he looked so damn perfect.

But she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him and couldn't care less if he was a demon or hanyou.

But, she wondered why so many demons transferred to her school.

There were Yukina, Yusuke and Shuuichi.

It was damn suspicious. Was it because she was the miko that guarded the Shikon no Tama and they wanted it?

She felt a little disappointed. Maybe Shuuichi was assigned to kill her, after he got her trust.

Again, Keyword: MAYBE.

Kagome sighed. It had started raining. Yusuke and Kuwabara sulkily walk back to their separate desk. She loved the rain.

It seemed like weeks since it last rained and the sentiment of it reached her deeply and she wiped at the wetness on her skin.

_Tears. _

Usually on a day like this, she would find a quiet place and just feel the rain. Too bad she was stuck in a stuffy class now, and in this time, the rain was acidic due to pollution. In Sengoku Jidai, when it rained, the smell could settle her, and she would sit under a tree, hearing the soft beat of the rain on the tree leaves. A distant harmony of nature. It was so comforting; she never seemed to feel right anymore except when it rained. She could forget that she had to fight a battle of life and death with Naraku and know that she was living life, not just waiting to die.

There was tranquility in the rain.

Kagome looked at the rain dreamily. She wanted to run in the rain and feel the soft drops of water on her face.

When it rained, the rain would wash away her pain, her guilt for causing so much death in the Sengoku Jidai, everything she felt was wrong would be washed away by the rain.

She could seek solace in the rain. The rain was her blanket of comfort. A comfort that she couldn't find with anyone else. Not with Sango whom had pains of her own. Not with Miroku, his kazaana was getting bigger each passing year; he was tormented and had tried to leave their group many times. Not with Shippo who was too young to understand. Nor with Inuyasha. He would push her away even if she tried.

Kagome sighed. She wished her punishment would end quickly; she wanted to grieve in silence, in the rain.

xxx

Kurama tried not to turn back and look at Kagome. He couldn't believe that she also had tried to leave the same time he had. Where was she going? She looked pale before she too, tried to leave the school.

He had sensed a strong pure power in her after he had controlled his emotions and cleared all the fog in his head. She definitely wasn't a demon, but as a human, she had a very strong power.

He sighed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were annoying. They had been arguing with the teacher to let them go but the teacher had been insistent that they stay.

They had yelled death threats but the teacher just tuned them off. That teacher was one tough cookie. Kurama reminded himself not to get into trouble with him.

It had started raining. First was the music of branches bowed by incessant wind. Before Bach or Beethoven, before strings or written notes, this concert wafted through the trees. The tree offered song in swell and wane. The sound of nature was absolutely beautiful.

He loved nature and had spent most of his time dallying around the garden in his home. Roses, lavender, orchids and even cherry blossom tree, he had spent his time taking care of his plants. Nurturing them.

Human plants were beautiful, but those in the demon world were even more alluring. However, the plants in the demon world each had dangerous traits of their own.

He particularly loved roses. More so now.

_Roses. _

_Spices. _

Her scent wasn't that strong as it had been earlier. It must be because of their distance. In a way, Kurama was glad she was seated far from him. He could think more clearly now.

Youko had protested and had wanted to get closer to Kagome but Kurama restrained him.

_Control._

Kurama was worried about Hiei. He had asked for help and received none. How was he faring on the battle?

He banged his head on the table. He wanted to sit among the flowers and meditate. To be at ease with himself.

He felt so restless. And he felt strange emotions in his chest that he needed to clear out.

Just two more hours and he could get out.

Just two more hours.

xxx

Inuyasha was annoyed when he heard that Kagome, Sango and Miroku had gone to school and had left him at home. He was even more annoyed when Shippo told him that they had to stay back after school because they were being punished for trying to skip school.

He had forced Shippo to use his kitsune abilities and transform himself to look like a normal human.

He wanted to look for Kagome. He had to tell her what had occurred earlier. The Shikon shards were still around his neck. He couldn't leave it back at the shrine where more demons might come for it.

He ran quickly to the school. He didn't bother about the rain. His Kagome might be in danger if he weren't there to protect her.

He had to protect her. Kagome had to be safe.

She was his everything.

xxx

"I smell a hanyou…" said a hoarse voice.

"The Shikon shards are near" another had said crackling loudly.

"We will have the shards." Another voiced.

"Yes…" the first said.

"And we would control the worlds." They said together.

They laughed.

Humans would die.

Humans would be killed, maimed.

Images of humans, brutally sliced, stabbed and beheaded raced through their minds.

They laughed. They were maliciously amused.

And they flew, to search for the hanyou.

To kill it.

To take the Shikon shards.

Humans are useless and weak. They fear what they do not know. And they laughed, again.

Humans didn't believe in demons.

Supposedly a myth, a legend and fake.

Demons were real, stupid humans….

And you would come to believing it in time.

They would have to go. The shards were close.

They wanted it.

They would kill anyone in their way.

"And we would control the worlds."

But for now, the worthless humans were safe.

For now.

Just for now.

xxx

I hope that was good.

Please review and continue voting!

Kagome / Kurama – 24

Kagome / Inuyasha – 16

Hurry and vote for Inuyasha if you want him to be with Kagome, he still stands a chance! Don't blame me if Kurama continues to lead. Then Kurama will be together with Kagome. It's up to you readers!

Review!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	14. Their Feelings For One Another

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Fourteen **Their Feelings For One Another

Kagome sighed happily, she was dancing under the rain. Feeling the soft drizzle on her face. She didn't care if the others were staring at her.

_No one ever said that  
Love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs  
The in-betweens  
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely  
Never let nobody ever step on a dream_

The rain was her shield, her cloak, from the shell she crawled into to get on with life, out in the rain, she could be herself and let the emotions come.

Her pain from the betrayals.

Her guilt from the deaths that she caused in Sengoku Jidai.

All of her misery.

Two lifes. Past and future.

Balancing them was tough.

She felt so trapped. So lost. Stuck between the two lifes she had. Caught with the love she had for Inuyasha and the fact that she needed to move on.

_No the rain wont last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way_

Sango joined her in the little dance, just twirling around in the rain. Being wet didn't matter. Neither were the stares. Miroku then joined in too, holding hands, they had laughed together. Just living in the present. They didn't want to think about the past, nor the future.

Kagome yelled a 'goodbye' to her new friends and run in the rain, Sango on her left and Miroku on her right. The mud was splattered on their clothes but they didn't care. They were walking in a corner.

Then, a figure bounded up towards them. Kagome threw down her bag. She ran.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome released her tight hold on her friends and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad you are all right. I had a feeling that you were in danger but as I left to find you, I got caught." Kagome murmured.

_No one ever said that  
Love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs  
The in-betweens  
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely  
Never let nobody ever step on a dream_

Inuyasha hugged her back. How long has it been since she had hugged him that tenderly?

He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent.

_Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see_

He loved Kagome. But… There was Kikyo.

And his promise.

_No the rain wont last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say good-bye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way_

He loved Kagome and that was a fact.

Kikyo could go to hell if she wanted. He would be here, with Kagome.

_Somebody tried to tell me love  
don't last forever  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams  
After all is said and done  
We're still here together  
Never listen to the lies and jealousy_

Kagome had stood by him through thick and thin.

He had not appreciate her. Now he would.

_I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby_

_I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby_

Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha and smiled.

"Inuyasha, I am so glad you are safe."

Inuyasha loved the way Kagome said his name.

_Try  
Listen to these words  
That I say  
Try  
Don't you throw  
This good thing away  
No  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see_

A tender caress on the words. And Inuyasha wished he could kiss her now.

Her.

Long raven locks. _Silky._

Her.

Eyes, a mixture of blue and grey.

When she was angry, her eyes would go as dark as the night sky. With just a twinkle in her eyes.

When she was sad, a murky grey.

When she was happy, a combination of the two, though the colour blue was more prominent. And the light in her eyes; so dazzling and wonderful.

_I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it_

_I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it_

He loved Kagome and Inuyasha would protect her.

With his life.

xxx

Kurama had been amused when he saw Kagome rush from the room when their punishment was over. Her friends, Sango and Miroku had immediately followed.

Kurama waited for the others. The girls had gone home.

Yusuke was disgruntled when the teacher had said, "That wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

Yusuke chose not to answer and bolted out. Kuwabara just snorted.

"Make sure you don't try to sneak out again tomorrow or you'll be cleaning the toilets," the teacher had said smiling eerily.

_Freaky._

The three guys had been shocked when they saw Kagome twirling in the rain. Smiling peacefully. She looked like an angel then. Her dark locks trailing behind her and her aura, calm, peaceful and content. Kurama longed to be the rain then.

Dripping down her smooth face.

Her luscious lips.

Sango and Miroku had joined her then. And they looked like they were having a lot fun.

It looked like their hurt, pain; grief, anguish, and agony were being washed away by the rain.

Like they were trying to escape from some sort of entanglement and the rain was their only answer.

Yusuke was saying something about 'idiots' and Kuwabara was saying that they should join them. It looked like fun.

Then Kagome had yelled a 'goodbye' and left running in the rain with her friends.

She was brilliant.

Then, Kurama had followed her, out of curiosity and because Yusuke had a faint suspicion about her powers.

They followed.

And when, Kagome, Sango and Miroku turned to a corner, they saw Kagome dumped her bag suddenly. They hadn't seen whom was it that she was hugging as the rain got heavier. But they knew she was hugging a hanyou.

Kurama was struggling with himself to go to her and kill the one who was hugging her. But he left.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked sadly at their friend. They had noticed the looks he gave Kagome.

She had captured his heart. And shattered it, bit by bit.

xxx

How was it? I know it seems like Kagome had chose Inuyasha, but it's still too early to decide. We'll have some Kagome Kurama moments soon! Kurama will definitely try his best to make Kagome his. This is just the beginning!

Vote and review!

Kagome / Kurama – 27

Kagome / Inuyasha – 17

Kagome / Hiei – 4 (Should we continue the voting for Hiei?)

Vote and review!

It's been such a pleasure writing and I have loads of ideas. (That explains the crazy rate I've been updating) It's just so fun to write! And I hope you readers would encourage me more by reviewing!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received. Some were pretty funny and I enjoy reading the reviews.

Thanks y'all…

Yours truly, Nicolet!

xxx


	15. The Conversation

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Fifteen **The Conversation

"The hanyou is close…" whispered the first demon.

"Yessss……" said another.

"But, strong miko powers are surrounding him."

"She could harm us."

They shuddered.

They hated mikos' whom could purify them.

"Raizen's descendant is close. He would ruin our plan…."

The one whom wouldn't eat humans.

Stupid.

Who died of hunger.

Stupid.

"The fox is also there… "

The one who loves humans.

Who became part human.

Who is worthless.

Who help humans.

Who is worthless.

"We will find get the shards later."

"And we would control the worlds."

"We have to go"

"Yes, we will wait. There is still time."

"Lots of them"

We will kill them later.

Later.

They crackled madly and flew away.

Humans beware.

Time is running out for you mortals.

Time is running out...

Time.

xxx

The girls had prepared a scrumptious dinner. Steamboat!

Hiei woke up as soon as Kurama slammed the front door. He wasn't his cool and calm self and Hiei had a hunch that Kurama's change of behavior was because of the girl.

_Idiot. Just because of an onna. _

After dinner, which Hiei was forced to eat by Yukina, 'You have to eat! To replenish your energy!' they had discussed about the strange person in school and Hiei's encounter with the hanyou.

"Why did Miroku call Kagome with the suffic sama?"

"Dunno. She must be from an important family."

"She had a very powerful aura around her."

"Hmm."

"She and her friends are suspicious. She was hugging a hanyou just now wasn't she?"

"Hn."

"Might be the same hanyou as yesterday."

"Maybe"

"Kurama, you look pale."

"I am alright."

"Hn"

"Stop your 'hn' ing..."

"It's annoying."

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Kazuma - kun!"

"Bakero"

"So what happen Hiei?"

"What! A demonic sword?"

"And half the Shikon no Tama!"

"The hanyou who fought the demon yesterday?"

"Hn"

"Kaze no kizu? What's that?"

"Baka."

"Say that again shrimp!"

"It's the wound of the wind Kuwabara…"

"Ah! Kurama, you are so smart. Not like this shrimp."

"Die."

"Settle down! Yusuke!"

"Puu..."

"Get away you little blue thingy! Stop settling on my head!"

"Yusuke, he's part of you."

"Shut up Botan!"

"Yusuke! Puu - chan come here..."

"Keiko! Don't butter up to that little blue rascal!"

"Urameshi! Shut up! Let the bakero continue!"

"Kuwabara, when did your brain start functioning?"

"Shut up! Want a fight?"

"Hiei, continue."

"Hn"

"Then…"

"Barkuryuuha?"

"Is the hanyou strong?"

"Hah! Hiei must be losing his touch!"

"Kazuma – kun. Don't agitate Hiei – san."

"But Yukina – chan… He's a shrimp and an arrogant idiot…"

"You will die. Now"

"Men are unreasonable"

"Yes."

"Onna, shut up"

"How dare you talk to Keiko that way!"

And the fight continued.

xxx

In the middle of the night, Kurama was planning something devious. Evil even.

Youko was helping formulate the plan that he would carry out tomorrow.

He hoped it would work. The plan was to go on for two weeks, then the ultimate challenge.

He chuckled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Those who knew Kurama certainly wouldn't recognize him now. Kurama was smiling wickedly. He looked so terrifying. And really hot too.

Green eyes flashing bright.

His red hair, swirling around him.

Eyes momentarily turned to amber.

Red turned to silver.

Furry ears.

And a cute tail appeared.

Kurama smirked.

Hiei, whom was still sleeping, shuddered in his sleep. He had accidentally read Kurama's mind while sleeping.

Hiei would do well to avoid Kurama for the rest of the week.

Kurama hoped no new problems will arise. Or he would have to modify his nearly perfect plan.

He smiled.

_Kagome_.

_You will be mine._

xxx

Kagome moaned happily, her mother had cooked such a delicious steak for dinner that night.

Juicy, tender and fantastic.

Kagome wiped her mouth with a napkin. Kami, she was so full.

Inuyasha and her friends too were complimenting her mother on what a well done dinner. Shippo and Souta were watching Full Metal Alchemist. (It rocks!)

Then, they had a discussion about the events that had happen that day.

"Nani? Demons in Kagome's school?"

"I'm gonna kill…"

"Osuwari! Calm down Inuyasha!"

"Thank kami – sama you weren't in school today, you would have caused a rampage."

"Shut your mouth Miroku."

"Hentai!"

"What happen this morning Inuyasha?"

"What! A short hybrid demon?"

"And a Naraku – like demon?"

"Whoa! Gokuryuuha?"

"That dark dragon power summoned by Sou'unga?"

"But Sou'unga was sealed…"

"He summoned it without a sword?"

"You are kidding right Inuyasha?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding MONK?"

"Oh. I've never seen of hybrids before, my father has told me that hybrids are found very rarely because most are killed after they are born."

"Keh."

"They are ill treated like hanyous' then, Sango?"

"Em."

"Gimme the shards Inuyasha. I have to protect them. From now on I better keep them close."

"Kagome – sama knows how to take care of herself Inuyasha. Don't go killing any demons around her."

"Ah. It would cause a scene and we would be expelled. Then you can't protect Kagome."

"Shut UP!"

"So, tomorrow. Lay low and observe all unnatural thins or people."

"HAI!"

"And don't call me Kagome – sama, Miroku."

"Hai, Kagome – sama!"

"Miroku!"

"Hentai – houshi."

"Bloody monk."

"Pervert."

xxx

Whispers…

Laughs…

And gleaming eyes…

Darkness…

It is nearly time.

For the destruction of the three worlds.

Ningenkai

_Small, puny and weak humans._

Reikai

_Annoying spirits. They think they know it all. _

And, Makai

_Our home. We would rule the other demons. We would overthrow the current king. _

_We would rule, the three worlds._

_It is only a matter of time._

_Time._

_We have all the time in the world._

_They don't._

Laughter.

Youki expanded. So did the jyaki that surrounded them.

The ones against them would die.

All would perish.

First, the Reikai Tantei.

Then, the miko.

Then, those who dare defy them.

And the shards shall be theirs.

"And we would control the worlds."

"The past, the present, and the future would be under or command."

And they laughed again.

xxx

Whadya think?

I must say though, Inuyasha is leading in the votes.

So continue voting for Kurama if you want him to win. I like both, so I would appreciate it if the readers vote and tell me who is most suitable with Kagome.

Don't vote for the same guy using different names. I allowed anonymous reviews because I know how annoying it is to log in before reviewing.

Please, vote sincerely and REVIEW!

Kagome / Inuyasha –42 (in the lead!)

Kagome / Kurama –30 (Vote for him more Kurama lovers!)

Hiei is out of the voting, though I might add a few tender moments between him and Kagome. (I already know what to write…)

So vote honestly and review constantly..

Please… (Puppy eyes glistening..)

(Pouts…)

VOTE AND REVIEW!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

P/S I can't update any time soon, cause I have to help my aunt at her Choc Shop from eight in the morning to eleven at night. So i don't really have time to write unless i skip my sleep. Which is impossible since I LOVE to SLEEP. So sorry.

xxx


	16. The Night

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Sixteen **The Night

_Tomorrow night is nothing but one long sleepless wrestle with yesterdays' omissions and regrets._

– _William Faulkner_

Kurama woke up in the heavy night and sat up straight up in bed, trying hard not to scream.

With difficulty, he choked on the scream and stilled his throat, though his heart hammered on, and his throat burned with his heavy gulps of air.

It was getting worst.

It was always this way when he had that particular dream – shivering uncontrollably, sweat pouring down her body, and the past feeling so close he could touch it.

_Kuronue. _

Bending over where he sat, Kurama had held his face and forcibly calmed his breathing as he listened to his heart pound like thunder, as though seeking a way out of his chest.

It wasn't that long ago since he had last dreamed that horrible nightmare. But, he had still woken up with a cry in his throat and a blade through his chest.

It was always the same.

Kurama couldn't forgive himself.

_Kuronue._

He got up.

It wouldn't be good to reminisce on the past.

The past was the past. The present was now. The future was later.

He washed his face and looked at the lone star in the dark sky.

It was only three in the morning.

Then, Kagome's face popped into his mind.

Her dark silky locks whipping around her face.

Her extraordinary blue eyes.

Her smile which could make his heart lift up.

Her rosy cheeks.

Her.

He sighed. He was getting obsessed with her.

But she was so unique that she had captured his heart.

He wished that he could see her now, face to face..

He jumped down from the window. Hiei would be waiting.

Hiei was the one who understood the most.

Kurama smiled a small smile. Just a few more hours, then he could see her.

Kagome.

And he would have a taste of her.

He had a kitsune in him after all; and kitsunes' were very sensual creatures.

He smirked.

_Kagome will be ours. _

xxx

"So… What do you think of the other new guys in school?" Sango asked.

"Well…"

"Well? Well what?" Sango pressed.

"I don't know…" Kagome said uncertainly.

Emerald green eyes flash in her mind.

Unfathomable and profound eyes. Full of secrets, of pain and of hurt.

Green; like the forest. Sunlight streams through the leaves, illuminating the trees and plants. Like the sparkle in his eyes. The glow that seems to brighten up his otherwise dark features. To make him look youthful, full of life.

Flowing red hair. Whipping trough a face that seemed so perfect.

Red; like blood and yet at the same time, it symbolizes love. Love, a feeling so pure that could lift a person's heart and the feeling of happiness.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment.

Blood.

War.

_You caused this._

_You…_

Kagome shuddered. She shook her head slightly to clear the images, and willed herself not to cry.

Sango didn't notice. Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"You have to admit. Even though that Shuichi guy was a youkai, he was hot."

Kagome shuffled her feet. Sango looked at her strangely. "You met him before haven't you?" she said accusingly, an eyebrow arched.

"You see… Um…" Kagome mumbled, her face getting redder by the moment.

"I knew it!" Sango said in triumph. It was late at night and Sango stifled her laughter in case Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked them up.

He would throw a fit if he knew the two girls were talking about guys. Sango didn't know what Miroku would say, but knowing him; he would just smile and encourage her to meet up with more guys.

Miroku's fear of pulling the others into the kazaana was getting worst. He would constantly isolate himself and if he ever felt a sharp sting, he would immediately leave the group for a few days with some silly excuse.

Sango knew his kazaana was hurting. She saw him kneeling in pain once. Clutching the cursed hand. And suppressed his cries of anguish.

Sango wanted so badly then to hold him in her arms and to help him through those terrible times but…

_Sango! Get away from me!_

_Houshi – sama! I can help you!_

_Iie! You cannot! Get away! You might get hurt Sango! Don't come near me!_

_Get away!_

_Get lost!_

_You are not needed! You won't be able to help me!_

_Get LOST!_

And he had pushed her. Clutching his hand and running away.

He had apologized furiously when he felt better, but Sango knew something had changed between them. They were still close. Still having silly fights.

Miroku had once clung to Sango when he was hurting and had wept. For the first time, his cheerful demeanor faded, leaving the confused, sad, and lonely boy. He had cried for the first time.

Sango had comforted him. Their relationship closer then ever.

Then.

_Why are you here Sango?_

_I wanted to help!_

_Sango! Get away from me!_

_Get away!_

_Get LOST!_

_You would get hurt if you come any closer!_

_I cannot allow that!_

_LEAVE!_

And after that, Miroku would flinch every time Sango got close to him. He would grasp the praying beads harder. And Sango would feel the tears that threatened to spill.

But they both kept a brave front.

Even if things were never to be the same again.

They would overcome it.

They had too.

For the both of them.

When they were at the amusement park, Sango was happy that Miroku let his guard down and had been happy. Surrounded by friends. He didn't shy away from her and Sango was grateful for that.

Good things don't last forever; she just hope that Miroku could find some happiness in Kagome's time, where it was peaceful before going back. They had to defeat Naraku to remove the curse but it seems to be impossible.

She wouldn't stop trying even if Miroku had given up hope. She wouldn't. He had a right for happiness and she would give him that. By defeating Naraku; even if it takes her life.

Sango smiled. Sango had noticed that Kagome was not her usual self today.

She and Kagome had a deep bond like sisters. She knew Kagome had something for the new guy in her class.

The tension was full in the air when she was closed to him.

She felt happy for Kagome; she was getting over her love for Inuyasha. Not that Sango was trying to break them up or anything; Inuyasha just didn't know how to treat a girl like she was loved.

He was nice and sweet at times.

However, he doesn't know how to care.

He wouldn't show his affection; causing Kagome to be even more confused about his feelings for her.

Love?

Then why does he always go to find Kikyo? When Kagome was always there beside him?

Why?

Hate?

Then why protect her? Why be gentle to her at times? Why, at the oddest moments, show fondness?

Why?

"You really like the Shuichi fellow; don't you Kaga – chan?" Sango said, calling Kagome by her nickname that Sango had taken the habit of calling her.

"Ne, San – chan. Don't tease me!" Kagome said blushing. "I just met him at that time when we were at the amusement park. So, we are just acquaintances."

Sango's eyebrows practically shot way above her hairline. "Didn't seem that way to me." Sango said, taking a sip of the tea they had brought to Kagome's room.

Kagome blush even a deeper shade of red.

"Ah. But he is a demon, and he might be after the Shikon shards. So we have to be alert at all times. He might just hurt us, or worst, our new friends." Kagome said sadly. "And it will be all my fault."

"Might." Sango softly said. "Might."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. It's late, and we have school tomorrow."

"Em. Night." _Don't worry Kaga – chan, everything will turn out right. _

"Night" _Would I cause more deaths? San – chan, help me. _

She felt her bed for chibi Kurama, and clutched it tightly.

Sango was fast asleep already. Kagome sighed.

_What would tomorrow bring? _Kagome thought before she fell asleep.

xxx

Well, since school's starting and all, my story might be on HIATUS. Maybe.

But, I'll try to update frequently during this few days and maybe beg my mum to let me go online during weekends. (She forbids me to use the computer when school reopens. I can't even touch the telly. So depressed.)

So please bear with me k? Working with my aunt was definitely tiring.

But luckily that's over and I can write now! No more early to rise and late to bed routine!

Thanks for all your votes and continue doing so, however, please refrain to put a few votes in one review.

For example…

'_I vote for Kurama thirty times!'_

That wouldn't be fair you know. Anyone could say _'Inuyasha! Thousand times!'_

So I'd like to say that for one review, only one vote is counted. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair. I received several like that and it bums me, so thanks for cooperating!

Kurama is leading now though

Kagome / Kurama – 65

Kagome / Inuyasha – 48

Continue voting! It's not the end yet!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting!

Thanks for everything.

Yours truly, Nicolet

xxx


	17. Before

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Seventeen **Before

Kagome and Sango woke up to the cheerful chirps of the birds outside. The sun was shining bright and Kagome sighed happily.

The brightly colored birds were so pretty.

Who could be glum on such a wonderful day? The sun shining and not a cloud obscuring the blue blue sky…

The occasional gentle blow of the wind.

Sango smiled brightly. "It's going to be a wonderful day ne?"

"Hai!"

Kagome grinned. _A wonderful day indeed._

xxx

Inuyasha grunted. How can one be so perky in the morning?

He was awakened to Souta's and Shippo's shrieks and screams. Not a pleasant way to start the morning actually.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango were laughing merrily over a joke Souta had made. Even Miroku seemed to have a headache.

It should be a crime for those to be so lively and energetic this early in the morning.

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of breakfast. Food!

He was looking forward to school. After all, it seemed Shippo, Sango and Miroku enjoyed themselves yesterday. He also wanted to know more about the new demon students in school too.

He smirked when Miroku got another concussion from Sango's harsh hit on the head.

"Ah Sango, the love of my life! Must you be so violent to this poor man that is always overwhelmed by your dazzling beauty?"

"Hentai!"

Smack.

Crash.

Frustrated scream.

When will the pervert ever learn?

Probably never.

Inuyasha steered his train of thoughts away from anything related to Miroku.

School. Tests. Words that often sprouted out from Kagome's mouth when she wanted to go back. He would know what it really meant now. He knew the building, 'school'. And the interesting stuffs he had read in the thick books Kagome had brought to the feudal area. He knew she had to take 'tests' concerning those things.

But what did it matter? Why did she have to know about the past, concerning fallen samurais', lords and war? Or the anatomy of the human body? Numbers?

Inuyasha would finally know. He eagerly put on his weird modern clothing Kagome called 'uniform'.

_The blasted school better be good. _

He slung the bag filled with books over his shoulder and proceeded to leave with the others.

It was time.

xxx

It was nearly time.

Time to execute 'get-Kagome-to-be-ours' plan.

Kurama brushed his already meticulous hair and shrugged on his uniform. He had been stayed awake after the training and had been perfecting his already nearly perfect plan.

It was an excellent day to execute the plan.

Slowly. Kagome would be his. In time

He could take the time.

With his plan, Kagome would be his.

_Ours._

_Ah yes. Ours._

He got down and surprised the Reikai Tantei members by grinning like a maniac. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were having a silent conversation bout Kurama. About his feelings towards that new girl. The one with the strong power.

Hiei looked bruised and battered. Probably from all those attacks Kurama had gave him. Fighting was a very good way to release tension.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were baffled by Kurama's change of emotions from yesterday. Kurama had been gloomy, pale and had actually looked depressed. But now… Yusuke and Kuwabara shuddered.

Kurama had a goofy grin plastered on is face.

Goofy!

And the fact that he was smiling a little too bright that all his brilliant white teeth were flashing was definitely a mood dampener. Kurama looked like he was about to bite a certain someone's' neck. Though they didn't exactly know whom.

Kowaii.

They hurriedly glomped down their breakfast and had planned to drag the girls out of the room as quickly as possible. Kuwabara, having an acute sixth sense, knew that Kurama was planning something big today; and he wouldn't mind killing the others if they interfered.

That was scary.

They'd better stay out of Kurama's way today.

Kuwabara nearly whimpered in fear. He planned to get married to Yukina when he go out of college, found a decent job and was already envisioning his eldest child, a boy that resembles Yukina. Then a kawaii girl resembling him of course! Kuwabara shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the future.

If he foiled Kurama's plan; he might not even have a future.

Deep calming breath.

Kowaii.

Yusuke gulped.

He'd have to warn the girls not to get to close to the 'very-weird-today' member of their group whom usually was calm, collected and not scary.

Or the other Reikai Tantei's closest family would be signing their death certificates.

Yusuke really didn't plan to die by one of his closest friends, so he would do well to not hinder or intervene in Kurama's BIG plan.

Hiei was glad he didn't have to attend the school; with Kurama. Hiei decided to leave the Tokyo region and be as far away as possible from Kurama.

Dying by the death tree or his ugly huge plants was not a cheerful thought.

The tension in the air was suffocating Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei. Sweat was practically pouring like streams of rivers behind their backs.

Kowaii.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

"_Get in air you stupid lungs!" screamed the three boys silently._

_Inhale slowly._

_Exhale.._

Kurama got up and begin to wash his plates.

_Sharp intake of breath._

Kurama was still smiling that overly wide smile of his.

_Breathe._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Hiei swore to himself never to fall in love. Or he'd end up getting bashed like Yusuke (indignant snort), acting like an idiot like Kuwabara (outrage!) or even worse. Going mad like Kurama (nod their heads in agreement).

Love was even scarier than Kurama at the moment.

Kurama's grin got even bigger if it was even possible. Their insides began to churn. And he began to hum...

The song of impending death.

Maybe Kurama was scarier than love after all.

_Don't give in to the fear! He's Kurama! The nice guy! Not some evil dude whom has taken his place! NO! _

_Kuwabara, I think you've watched too many sci-fi movies. _

_Shut up Urameshi! Can't you see the seriousness of this! Kurama has been abducted! Evil dude's in his place!_

_Hn. Bakero._

_Hiei! Don't you see! Kurama has been captured!_

_Hn. Maybe._

Gulp.

Kurama faced them. His teeth glinting in their direction.

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_It is an evil dude whom has taken the cool and nice Kurama from us all!_

_And those gleaming teeth will chomp on our bones! Kuwabara was right after all!_

_HELP! _

When Kurama said he was going to school early; the boys gave a tremendous sigh of relief and joy while the girls looked on blankly.

"Kurama sure seems lively this morning!"

And they say guys are dense.

xxx

Whadya think?

Ok? Kurama might seem clingy and all, but wait! You'll see what his big plan in a few more chapters is.

Vote and review please!

Kagome / Kurama – 67

Kagome / Inuyasha – 48

I'll do my best to keep updating and writing this story.

Please support me! Any little review will do me good!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	18. Then1

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Eighteen **Then

**Part One**

_Good things happen over time, but great things happen all at once. _

– _Anonymous _

Kagome hummed on her way to school. She had totally forgotten about Kurama and the effect he had on her. Now all she thought was how happy Inuyasha looked and how her friends seem so at ease, joking and laughing.

The fights in the Sengoku Jidai period seemed to be like a distant memory when in reality, it was just a week ago that they had a battle with Naraku.

At the thought of Naraku, Kagome frowned. No matter how many times they tried to kill him, Naraku would regenerate time and time again.

They had tried finding for his heart, but it was nearly impossible that they could find it.

Sometimes when Naraku's heart was nearly in their hands, Naraku would be able to outwit them and take his heart away again.

Sango lightly tap her shoulder, looking worried. "Kaga – chan, are you all right?"

"Hai San – chan."

Kagome gave Sango a smile. She appreciated Sango's concern. Kagome sighed.

She really shouldn't be thinking such depressing thoughts. After all, they were all at the future, her time. Leading a normal school-goer life.

When they were walking in the school halls, Kagome was not surprised to hear whispers about them. Inuyasha's silver hair and amber eyes certainly attracted a lot of attention. She trained her sense of hearing over the years, and these whispers weren't exactly soft.

"Kawaii! That violet – eyes boy is so handsome!"

"He has silver hair! Does he know we are not allowed to dye our hair?"

"He's gorgeous though."

Kagome smiled. How would Inuyasha explain his unusual hair colour? Or eyes for that matter.

Inuyasha was grumbling all the way. He obviously felt his privacy was being violated, with all the whispers about him.

Miroku was definitely enjoying the attention, and gave a few charming grins that made a lot of girls swooning over him.

Sango controlled her anger and resisted the urge too smack Miroku there and then. When Miroku felt the rise of energy from Sango, he immediately went to 'good-nice-innocent-and-pure-Miroku' mode.

Kagome and Inuyasha bid their farewells to Sango and Miroku as they reached their destination.

Kagome felt a slight jolt in her stomach.

Her heart started beating faster.

Anticipation. But why?

_The heart feels things the eyes cannot see, and knows what the mind cannot understand._

She shrugged the feeling away.

Inuyasha was obviously eager to start the classes. She held back a laugh at the cute look on his face.

He opened the door. A collective amount of gasps was heard. The distinctive grunt of the teacher.

Kagome suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, she turned.

_Shuuichi._

And her heart started beating, hard.

xxx

Inuyasha introduced himself in front of the class sullenly after explaining to the teacher as politely as he could, which included swearing and yelling, that his hair was not bleached. Neither was he wearing contacts. Whatever the hell that was anyway.

The teacher has then come too a conclusion that Inuyasha was an albino. Inuyasha wanted to rip the stupid teachers head then. Inuyasha had controlled his anger for Kagome's sake.

However Kagome was acting a little weird. Her heart had started beating rapidly as they got in the class; Inuyasha thought it was because she was nervous that he would screw up everything. But she looked flushed even after he introduced himself. He noticed her glancing at a certain boy sitting a seat away from her. Whom was giving glances Kagome too. Glances filled with hunger.

A demon. With red hair and green eyes. His youki was strong, and could rival Inuyasha's. But Inuyasha could still finish him off in a second with Tetsusaiga.

There was also a female demon sitting beside Kagome. One with aqua colored hair, and crimson eyes. Her youki was not very strong though.

Inuyasha felt the coils of jealousy slowly rising twisting his heart and the swell of possessiveness.

When the teacher instructed him to take a sit beside demon-boy, he nearly ran to the allocated place.

Nobody eyes his Kagome like that.

Nobody.

xxx

Kurama nearly jumped out of his seat when his line of vision encountered narrow amber eyes, when before, it was locked on a certain someone's beautiful dark locks and blue grey eyes. Her scent had been overpowering him and he fought his kitsunes' instinct to carry her off his shoulder, find a secluded spot and claim her.

Kurama blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Those eyes, narrowed even more. Then Kurama realized that someone was sitting beside him.

Someone whom looked really mad.

And like he was about to kill.

Silver hair came to his line of vision.

_The hanyou that killed the two demons had silver hair too._

_And a hanyou had hugged Kagome yesterday._

That realization hit Kurama square in his chest.

_Was it the same hanyou?_

Kurama glanced at the hanyou again. The hanyou had not even disguised his odd hair coloring and unusal eyes. So like his other self.

_But not as handsome. _Youko supplied.

He noticed a kendo sword at Inuyasha's waist.

_A kendo sword. But it gives out a strong youki. _

Kurama looked at the sword again.

_I think it is the demon sword that has been disguised as a kendo sword. But why would he do that?_

_I think this is the hanyou that had half the Shikon shards. _

_Yes. _Youko eyed the hanyou. _He doesn't have it now._

_What is he doing here then? And where is the Shikon shards._

Kurama was deep in thought. This hanyou was damn suspicious. He frowned.

Kurama then noticed Kagome gave a small smile to the hanyou who had return the smile with a smile of his own.

_Kagome knows him. _

Kurama felt a strange emotion in his chest. A bubbling fury rising from the pits of his stomach.

Jealousy.

No one else can look at Kagome like that. No one must smile at her like how the hanyou was. No one.

He would have to delay his plans for a while, till he got to know the hanyou.

He was endangering Kagome.

Kagome couldn't have known the boy was a hanyou. She might be in trouble.

And he couldn't allow a hanyou to claim Kagome.

The hanyou might hurt her.

And he couldn't permit that to happen.

His plan can wait.

He would find out what connection the hanyou had with Kagome.

_No one can have our Kagome._

_Of course. No one would dare to take anything that belongs to this Youko Kurama._

All thoughts of finding out what the hanyou had to do with Shikon No Tama went out of is head. Only Kagome and the hanyou.

Kurama smirked.

Kagome would be his slowly.

He could wait.

xxx

I hope that was good. I have been having writers block, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you readers. I might have some changes in my writing style and the attitudes of the characters might be a little off.

Gomen!

But please review and continue voting!

Kagome / Kurama – 77

Kagome / Inuyasha – 70

Hurry and vote for Inuyasha if you want him to be with Kagome, he still stands a chance! Don't blame me if Kurama continues to lead. Then Kurama will be together with Kagome. It's up to you readers!

Review!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	19. Then2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Nineteen** Then

**Part Two**

Hiei stifled the urge to sigh. He was running through the trees, a fleeting shadow to onlookers. He held his sword in his hand, ready to strike.

As another demon lunged at him, Hiei wanted to shout every obscene word running through his head, but since he was Hiei, he didn't. Hiei easily killed the weak C-classed demon and continued running. The whole place was over-run with demons. Kinda like when Sensui decided to break the barrier and the town was filled with the demons. The condition around the shrine was the same, with the exception of the flying insects.

Mutated monsters with pea-sized brains were everywhere. And poor Hiei was saddled with the task to protect the humans since he was the only Reikai Tantei member that didn't go to the pathetic building they call school.

Hiei had no choice to take up the task as Koenma had gone rather sadistic lately. Probably out of stress.

He had looked at Hiei straight in the eye with a dangerous glint in his eyes and told Hiei if he didn't help the humans, he would throw Hiei to the worst torture chambers for his punishment for defying his orders.

When Hiei opened is mouth to refuse and to threaten to kill that little toddler, Koenma had aim a bazooka at him. Where the hell he got that Hiei didn't know but Hiei immediately accepted the task. Hiei left, trying to ignore the various killing/torture methods in his mind, involving a certain toddler.

Hiei usually liked fighting. He liked to kill to test his potential. But having wasted his energy killing nearly hundreds of useless demons, Hiei was bored. And frustrated. Every where he turned, there was some pathetic demon trying to kill him. And with a slice, Hiei could kill them easily, but the demons didn't have a brain big enough to comprehend that they were committing suicide by trying to kill The Hiei.

Besides, he even had to use his Jagan eye to erase the memory of the puny humans he saved so that they won't go hysterical and put themselves into a mental hospital. Humans were ignorant fools with a brain no bigger than the demons he killed. Yusuke and the big buffoon included. Though he had to admit that their brains were slightly bigger. Slightly. Kurama was smart, Hiei had to admit. But that may be because of Youko residing in his body.

Whatever.

As Hiei deftly sliced a couple more idiotic demons, he wondered for a brief moment how those demons appeared without passing through the portal across the worlds. Koenma had not detected any demons going through the barrier. And there were more Reikai Tantei guarding the barrier. How did these nearly brainless demons find a way to go to the Ningenkai without the knowledge of Koenma?

Someone, somewhere, was dong this. Question was, who?

Hiei shook is head. What the hell was so interesting about a pink ball that would attract so many demons?

Increasing ones' powers using a stupid ball was not appealing to Hiei but to a bunch of idiotic demons, tat must seem like a dream come true.

Hiei nearly sigh as he spotted another few demons coming towards him.

Slice.

Slash.

Anguished roar.

Cries of revenge.

Triumph smirk. (Getting tired of that)

Running. (Again)

Another demon.

Screams. (Argh. Human)

Jumps down from tree.

Demon makes what they think is an intimidating glare.

Severs head.

Human screams at sight of head rolling off.

Smirk feels strained. (Sigh)

Erases memory of human.

Runs. (This is getting boring)

Hiei contemplated giving a mental message to the others and to let them take over his task while he relaxed and enjoyed doing what they do in school. Sleeping like Kuwabara and Yusuke or eyeing a mysterious girl like Kurama was doing.

Another stupid demon coming towards him.

Slice.

Demon pronounced dead.

Hiei being Hiei didn't tear out his hair in frustration.

Then.

He felt it.

Youki.

Stronger than the hanyous'.

Stronger than his.

A true Hiei smirk light up his face.

_Finally. A challenge. _

He sped off to the direction of the youki.

A beeping sound from the contraption Botan had given to him informed Hiei that the particular demon possessed three shards. The shards were small but could increase the demons power a LOT.

The youki was getting stronger.

Hiei grinned. And got held his sword high, ready for battle.

He stayed shadowed in the trees as he located the demons whereabouts.

Suddenly, stinking liquid was headed towards him, no doubt acidic spits. Hiei dodged the spits and the unfortunate trees melted, unable to escape from the spits like Hiei.

Hiei jumped down, the trees were already decreasing because of the ignorant humans. Hiei didn't need to cause more trees to die because of acidic spits belonging to a mutated monster that was currently hidden.

A sudden rustle caught Hiei's attention.

_Come out, come out where ever you are… _sang Hiei mentally and he grimaced when he realized that he had said something so stupid.

"Kyu?" Hiei fell down, anime style.

Hiei straighten himself and glared at a tiny rabbit that had popped out of nowhere.

He waved his sword in front of him, attempting to scare the inferior rabbit. He expected the rabbit to take off running.

What he didn't expect was for the rabbit to grow another pair of arms and to break his sword into two, just by biting on it.

Okay. A rabbit turning monster was not something Hiei saw everyday.

The rabbit grew bigger until it was towering over Hiei. The rabbit monster opened its mouth that was adorned with sharp teeth, and the rabbit thing formed a ball of energy in the mouth and blasted it at Hiei.

Hiei dodged and quickly ran across the field. The annoying contraption was beeping all the way. Apparently, the rabbit demon had the three shards embedded in its head.

Getting the shards from its head was going to be easy.

As the rabbit demon continued to give out blasts of energy, Hiei unwillingly formed a sword like Kuwabara does.

He was about to jump up and cut out the shards but a sudden strike to his left knocked Hiei down. He fell down and quickly rolled away before the rabbit demon squished him with its legs. The rabbit demon had grown some kind of tail that resembles a scorpion, with a sting at the end. The rabbit demon also had grown more arms. The arms reminded him of a corpse's arm. The skin was peeling off, and maggots were crawling everywhere. He figured that it was the shards doing.

Hiei sighed openly this time. He had been bored and this demon should prove to be entertaining.

Hiei brandished his sword and started to slice the arms, but they keep re-growing. Now, that was plain infuriating.

Hiei decided that aiming for the shards were probably the best. As he jumped on the disgusting hands, he stabbed the rabbit demon here and there but it proved to be useless. And that damn scorpion like tail was trying to strike him again and again.

He jumped to try to slice the shards but he miscalculated and the rabbit demon's tail struck him in his back.

Hiei was fast losing consciousness but he struggled to keep awake. He couldn't faint in a battle like this.

What would the others think?

But, could he slay the demon in this condition?

He had to. Hiei got up slowly, deciding to surprise the demon from behind. He ran across the field, ignoring the searing pain on his back. He couldn't let a small pain like that hurt him. He wanted to use Gorkuyuuha but that would burn the demon together with the shards to ashes.

He jumped, avoiding the sting, and held his sword at his side ready to give excruciating pain to the rabbit thing demon.

_Time to die, demon._

xxx

So, how was it? It's my first time, writing a battle scene so tell me how I fare.

Sorry for the long update but, since school started and all, I can't really update frequently.

If it sucks, tell me. I'll try to change it.

Thanks!

Review and vote. I won't be discontinuing the voting cause the wooing hasn't started and all. Besides suspense is trilling.

Smirks.

Kagome / Kurama – 90

Kagome / Inuyasha – 80

Well. Review and vote!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	20. What A Bad Day Today

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty** What A Bad Day Today

"Damn. What was the reason again that caused us two, the most violent gangsters in town to agree to come to school again?" Kuwabara moaned as he continued pulling out weeds from a flower bed. Yusuke beside him mimicked his actions.

"I guess it was because if we didn't, we would be slapped, kicked and be frozen to death."

"Yea, Yukina is sure scary at times." Kuwabara said as he shuddered from the violent images. Consisting of mostly Yukina blasting him with her newly learned powers, icy bullets. Kinda like Touya's powers. She had learned to be a little more assertive as the years passed by.

Sigh. "How I wish I could go round killing demons like Hiei now. Instead of pulling out this stupid grass just because we skipped that monsters class." Yusuke grumbled. "He really is courting trouble."

"Yamada, when he's alone walking somewhere, I'll be sure to give him a lesson. For giving us detention that time with the onna and for forcing us to do manual work today…" Kuwabara laughed, his eyes blazing fire.

"Hehehe... Yes. Just wait..." Yusuke said, laughing. His eyes too, filled with intense anger. One could feel the eerie aura they were giving out and somewhere in class, poor Yamada – sensei sneezed.

"The two boys had better not be talking about me." He muttered as he rubbed his nose. After years of dealing with bad-ass boys, he could predict what they would do. When he was younger, he was known as one of the most fearsome person anyone came across.

Yamada Kenji had a gleeful grin on his face. He loved to torture those unfortunate boys a little too much.

"Yukimura – san, would you please check if the boys are doing their jobs? If they don't could you inform them that they would be assigned to wash the toilets for a week."

"Hai. Yamada – sensei."

Back to the Yusuke and Kuwabara whom was currently walking towards the stairs leading to the school roof.

"Eh, Urameshi, do you think the baka sensei would notice if we ran off now?"

"Ah.. Who cares? I bet he wouldn't think off checking us whether we were doing our work or not."

"Let's plan his death bed."

"Sounds like a good idea to spend the day to me."

"I think using my famous move would only waste my powers. Maybe a kick to his gut, then a punch…"

"YUSUKE! KUWABARA!"

"AHH! Keiko… What are you doing here…"

"Urameshi, I suggest we run…"

"RUN!"

"You are not going anywhere…"

The screams from the two macho boys was heard by Yamada Kenji and he smirked. Let's leave the unfortunate boys for now.

xxx

Big sigh. Groan.

"Sango – chan, why the long face?" Botan said, as she took in Sango's drawn face and her constants sighs and mutterings.

Sango turned towards Botan and struggled to keep a straight face, "Nothing."

"You sure? You can always tell me what you're feeling you know. We are friends right?" Botan asked. And she looked at Sango straight in the eyes, waiting for Sango to say something.

Sango contemplated telling Botan that she could sense Kagome's distress but she wouldn't believe her, besides, what human could sense another's emotions? All of them, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome and herself, developed some sort of emotion reader as after traveling together for three years, they could sense when one of them was feeling sick or whatnot. Even from a distance away, the connection with each other was strong, and Sango, who was closest to Kagome, could know when Kagome was feeling particularly sad.

Though Inuyasha seemed to be the least sensitive one as he seemed not to know Kagome's feelings towards him, which was so obvious to Sango and Miroku.

Ah. Kagome could take care of herself. Besides, Inuyasha was with her. He could comfort her.

Unless he was the one that caused Kagome to feel upset.

"Botan – chan, don't worry about me. I'm fine." _It's Kaga – chan._

"Oh. Okay." Sango saw disappointment fleeting past Botan's normally perky and happy face. _Gomen ne. But I can't tell. Gomen, Botan – chan._

"Botan – chan, um... I…" Sango began and Botan looked expectedly at Sango.

"Kurimi – san. Please answer the question on the board."

"Hai. Hamasaki – sensei" Sango gave an apologetic glance at Botan and proceeded to the front. Their conversation was cut short and as Sango passed Miroku, they gave each other a glance.

What was happening in Kagome's class?

And what the hell was Inuyasha doing?

They would have to get the answers later.

As Sango walked back to her seat, having accomplished the math question on the board, she whispered to Miroku.

"Houshi, wipe the drool off your face and stop staring at Hamasaki – sensei's chest before I strangle you. Oh. Wait. When we get back, Hiraikotsu will be waiting."

Gulp.

"Oh dear Sango, no one can beat your beauty and your figure…"

"Hakuro – san, please don't talk to Kurimi – san and concentrate in this lesson."

School isn't easy, though it was fun to attend to school, the rules was bothersome. Miroku sighed as he thought of the beatings that would come. What the heck, since he was already getting a beating, he might as well continue staring at the eighth world wonder. Hamasaki Chiyuu sure had a glorious figure.

"Houshi – sama. Watch out."

xxx

Kagome stifled a moan as she slump her head towards the table. Yukina giggled as she took in the scene beside her.

Inuyasha – kun was glaring at Kurama – kun with an intensity that could rival Hiei – kun's glare when he was mad.

It was so hilarious as Kurama – kun just continued to give his usual smile and he seemed like he didn't bother about Inuyasha – kun as when Kagome – chan gave a glance to where the boys sat, Kurama – kun would give her a wink or his eyes would soften by a fraction, making Kagome – chan blushed red.

Inuyasha – kun had to be the one Kagome – chan couldn't let go off, the boy she liked. For he seem to be struggling not to kill Kurama – kun for flirting with Kagome – chan. Though Kagome – chan said he didn't like her, Inuyasha – kun sure seem possessive over her.

Kurama – kun definitely knew his stuff. Or maybe it was the other Kurama that was giving subtle hints to Kagome – chan now.

Yukina gave a small smile as she looked at Kagome whom was currently groaning. Kagome was worried that Inuyasha would attempt to kill Shuuichi – kun.

Inuyasha was giving out murderous signals but Shuuichi – kun looked nonchalant.

Argh. Shuuichi was making her feel confused. The winks he was giving and his eyes make her feel enthralled. What was he doing towards her?

Gah! Inuyasha's mood and killing instincts was hard enough to deal with without Shuuichi provoking him even further with his offhand and laid-back smiles. Though she didn't know the exact reason Inuyasha anted to kill Shuuichi, Kagome gathered it had to do with his indifference with Inuyasha's killing notions and because Shuuichi – kun winked at her.

Inuyasha was over-possessive, Kagome knew that well. Though he didn't see her as his mate, he still was possessive over her. This was annoying sometimes.

Especially when he fought with Kouga over her. Kagome gave a sigh and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

The intense stare at her side, from both Inuyasha (apparently finished with the one-sided glare match) and Shuuichi was unnerving. Yukina – chan's occasional laughter and giggles was not making it easy to survive today.

What a day.

And they had another five hours in school.

What a day indeed.

xxx

"Shall we kill him? The one with the Eye?"

"Let's wait and see."

"He is nearly dead. Killing him would not be fun. Let us wait and see what he would do."

"Yes. It is no fun to kill a half-dead demon."

"No fun at all."

"What would you do, the one with the Eye."

"What would you do? A weak hybrid, a nearly dead one at that?"

"How would you save yourself?"

"We shall wait. And see."

xxx

Sorry for the long update. Just haven't been able to get any inspirations.

If anyone has any ideas, please review your ideas. I would so appreciate it.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys!

The voting still goes on. Sorry for those that can't stand it. But, I myself can't decide what would happen yet. So be patient k?

Kagome / Kurama – 99

Kagome / Inuyasha – 90

Well. Review and vote!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

xxx


	21. Help! What's With Hiei!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty One **Help! What's With Hiei!

_The great thought, the great concern,_

_the great anxiety of men is to restrict,_

_as much as possible, the limits_

_of their own responsibility_.

_All stories, if continued far enough, end in death,_

_and he is no true storyteller who would keep that from you_.

— _Ernest Hemingway_

The darkness was rising to claim him.

He fought it. Escaping. But barely.

The pain.

He couldn't breath.

He couldn't speak.

The pain.

It was the pain.

_No. I'm not that weak. Even Kuwabara isn't this weak. _

_What happened to me?_

Hiei wasn't one to scream or cry out of pain. He had been through many many battles. He faced an army of demons by himself once or twice. He met Yusuke and he got stronger, faced more powerful demons and humans alike. He became strong.

In body.

And in mind.

But.

This pain was too much for him to bear. It tore him up. Hiei did not bleed, but the pain, was like an unidentified virus coursing through his veins, burning his every nerves as they passed.

His lungs, they seem to tear out of his body. So did his every vital organ. They seemed to fight against him to break out of his body.

Blood dripped.

Gasp.

Hiei tried to breathe. But air seemed to evade him.

His vision blurred.

_Is that my blood?_

Hn.

Suddenly, he doubled over, coughing more blood.

Pain.

It was excruciating.

Hiei was burning.

_Is this how it's like?_

_To be burned by Gokuryuuha?_

Hiei wanted to smirk, but the pain that would come after was not worth it.

Needles.

They surrounded him. Piercing him.

More blood.

Needles.

Pain.

He screamed.

Cold. Hiei felt cold.

Chilled to his bones.

Inhale.

Breathe.

Breathe! Dammit!

Then, he was burned again. His bones crumbled at the slightest touch from the flames.

Spots appeared before is eyes.

Everything was too bright. Too hot.

Everything was wrong.

He was Hiei. And Hiei didn't fail.

Hiei never gave in to the pain.

But he continued to scream.

He screamed and screamed until is throat bled.

Then he fell silent.

_Am I disappearing?_

Hiei closed his eyes. Or were they already closed?

He didn't know. But frankly, he didn't care.

The darkness rose again.

And this time, he welcomed it.

xxx

"So, you are Shuuichi." Inuyasha growled out.

"Yea, pleased to meet you, Inuyasha – kun." Kurama said politely. Youko smirked. _The little brat won't stand a chance against us._

_Heh. _"Inuyasha – kun, will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha struggled to calm down, but this demon was bugging him.

Always smiling.

Always nice.

From what he heard, he was the perfect guy.

Smart.

Polite.

And everything he's not.

And this demon wanted _his _Kagome.

He ground his teeth. Willing the itch to kill the demon to go away.

Kagome wouldn't like it if he started a killing spree in school.

He could see the fearful looks she gave him, filled with doubt and uncertainty.

His heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

She didn't trust him.

How could Kagome?

She was pure, innocent and sweet.

An untainted miko.

A pure being.

He was often called a demon.

He was a hanyou. A disgrace.

Not accepted by the youkais'. He had to be a pure blooded youkai to be acknowledged by his brother.

Shunned by the humans'. He had to be human to be with Kikyo.

With Kagome, he could be himself.

But, he was still part youkai, and he had the instinct to kill in him. To kill all the humans around him, and those that opposed him.

How could he expect her to trust him, when he himself couldn't trust himself?

He turned his head away from Kagome's pleading eyes.

_That filthy demon is lucky. When Kagome's not around, I'll kill him._

"Inuyasha, some of my new friends would join us today." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku, apparently fighting, arrived at the table with a blue – haired girl on tow.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude. Meet Botan – chan," Kagome said as she introduced a perky blue – haired girl, whom gave out an unusual aura. Neither of a youkai nor of a miko. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Botan – chan, this is Inuyasha."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Inuyasha nodded his head in greeting, he was after all from a royal family, and he _had_ manners, even if just a little.

He gave a sigh, as Sango continued to yell at Miroku, whom was currently crouching behind a chair. His sensitive ears caught the words chest and he immediately flattened his invisible ears against his head. He didn't want to know.

"Yukina – chan, do you know where are Keiko – chan, Yusuke and Kuwabara?" He heard the blue – haired girl asked the ice demoness who was sitting beside Kagome. Inuyasha noted the little glance the unusual aura girl gave to the 'goody-two-shoes' demon.

_What was her name again? Oh yeah. Yukina. _

"Kuwabara came to my class for a while just now to inform me that he and Yusuke got detention, cleaning the toilets during recess for the rest of the week, and Keiko – chan won't be able to make it to join us cause she would be supervising them." The ice demoness said. The blue – hared girl rolled her eyes so this must be a usual occurrence. Inuyasha knew from experience that when someone rolls their eyes, they must be either exasperated or annoyed.

What was detention anyway?

He would have to ask Kagome later. Right now, food was his main priority.

Inuyasha was lost in the whirlwind of food that followed.

Kurama smiled and he scooted over to where Kagome sat. It was a table designed to seat ten. Currently, Botan, Yukina, Sango and Miroku sat on one side, while Kagome was between Inuyasha and himself.

Her scent was driving him crazy, but the hanyou's disturbing smell was mixing with it. Youko was itching to kill the hanyou but Kurama controlled himself and the other him.

Hmph. Kagome would be his eventually.

As he ate his lunch, prepared by the girls, he took extra care to carefully move closer to Kagome without her realizing it until it was too late.

He took his time, making idle conversation to relax her. She was too tense. When she finally relaxed, he would slowly move to 'accidentally' brush her hand.

Kurama apologized, and Kagome blushed a delicate pink that made his temperature rose. The hanyou glared at him and pulled Kagome closer to him.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. Never mind.

Kagome would be his anyway. He would just have to make alterations in his plans.

When Kagome gave glances at him, he would smile, and Kagome's unique blue grey eyes would widen.

Kagome would blush and hurriedly look away. Kurama found it adorable.

She was so innocent, an opposite of what he was. He killed many, stole and abandoned his best friend.

_Stop thinking about that. For now, there's Kagome. _Youko reprimanded.

_Hm. _

They finished the rest of their meal in conversation about one another's hobbies and Botan and Yukina got closer to Kagome and Sango. Miroku was pleasant but the hanyou was annoying and had a bad temper.

They were just heading towards class when he heard it.

_Kurama. Help. _

Kurama stopped in his tracks, causing Kagome to bump to his back.

"What's wrong Shuuichi – kun?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked into his eyes.

Kurama found it fairly easy to let himself drown in her endless gaze, but he willed himself not to.

_Hiei._

"Gomen Kagome, but I have to go." Kurama said as he pulled his eyes away from his gaze.

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at him, but Kurama just pay no attention to Inuyasha.

Hiei was in trouble again. And this time, he had to help.

The last time, Hiei had been lucky and had the help of the hanyou.

Now, he was alone. And Kurama couldn't afford to lose another friend.

As Kurama walked down the hallway to the exit, ignoring the startled glances of the other students headed to class, he cast his senses out to find where Hiei was.

Kurama closed his eyes momentarily.

Concentrate.

Hiei.

Where is Hiei?

Kurama's eyes flew open.

Hiei's aura.

It was disappearing.

Why was that? What was he doing? Is something wrong? What's wrong?

Kurama berated himself silently.

No time for silly questions to self.

Hiei was in trouble. And he had just asked for help.

_What if he's badly hurt?_

_What if… what if…_

_Is Hiei dying? _

Kurama quelled his fear.

No.

No.

No,

_Hiei. Wait._

_I'm coming._

xxx

"What's with him?" Inuyasha mumbled out.

"Hm. Shuuichi sure looked pale all off a sudden." Miroku interjected.

"Do you anything's wrong?" Botan and Yukina asked worriedly. "Should we follow him?"

Sango glanced at Kagome. "Let's ask Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kurama's retreating figure. Something was wrong.

Shuuichi – kun was so tense and he was so pale.

"Keh! There's no need. Besides, we would get that detention thingy." Inuyasha said breaking her thoughts.

"Detention thingy?" Botan questioned.

"It's just Inuyasha's way of saying things that he doesn't like," Sango explained.

"Oh"

"Kagome – sama, what should we do?" Miroku asked Kagome.

_What should we do? _

"I think we should head back to class. After school, we can ask Shuuichi – kun, what happened." Kagome said as she looked back to her new friends and her second family.

"Sure?" Sango asked, her eyes widening. _Don't you want to help him Kaga – chan? _

"Sure." Kagome said firmly. _I will._

_School's going to end soon, then, I will help Shuuichi – kun with his problem._

_For now, I feel that he needs to solve it himself. _

xxx

Hi! Fast update huh? It's the Chinese New Year so I had time to write, and I had the sudden inspiration to write, though I think the second part of the story suck.

So tell me what you readers think please?

And I'll try to write longer chapters and try to end this story before chapter 35 and above.

I think the voting will end if either Kurama or Inuyasha reaches 250 votes and above.

So, review and vote!

I thank those who wrote the long reviews regarding your ideas and wishes.

Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you for supporting me!

The Poll.

Kagome / Kurama – 109

Kagome / Inuyasha – 100

Well. Review and vote!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

Thank you for reviewing and voting.

Thanks everyone!

xxx


	22. The Reikai Tantei

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Two** The Reikai Tantei

_When you are faced with an adversary so great, _

_That it threatens to blow you apart…_

_What do you do?_

Kurama flew, that was the only word for it. He raced through the trees, not even bothering to inform Yusuke and Kuwabara of this new predicament.

He had rushed through the halls, not caring whether anybody saw him or not, the only thing that was going through his mind was Hiei's words.

_Kurama. Help. _

Though Hiei had also asked for help the last time, he hadn't sounded like…

Like he was dying.

Hiei's voice had been laced with so much fear, which was uncommon for Hiei as he did not display emotions very often, deeming them as weaknesses. And Hiei's voice had so much fear, and so much pain, so much horror, so much.

He couldn't allow another of his friends to die. Not again.

He couldn't let Death catch hold of another one of his friends ever again.

He hadn't been able, or hadn't been brave enough, hadn't been strong enough, to save Kuronue. And he had hesitated in helping him. But not now. He had been through a lot as a human and he wasn't going to let one of his most trusted partner and friend to die on a mission. They had been through a lot. And that was an understatement. A lot just didn't seem to cover the amount of effort, training, pain and troubles that they had encountered together as a team.

Him, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke, their team leader. The four of them. The Reikai Tantei.

Hiei was the quiet one, the cool one, the arrogant one, the insufferable one, the pessimist, the sarcastic one, the rude one, the one who would not say that he was not alone anymore and he was the one that would encourage them in his own way when they were going to give up.

Kuwabara was the loud one, the one human in their team, the one with the comical actions, the one with pride and morals, the one who was like a knight, a gentlemen, the one who was most sensitive to others and he was the one who had the wisdom of things and of people.

Yusuke was rowdy one, the strong one, the one that was brave and would risk his life for anyone, the head-strong one, the one with explosive powers, the forceful one, the optimist and the one that kept them together. He was their team leader, and he had that ability to make another his friend, no matter whether they were the enemy or not. He had that distinct aura that feel, that ability to make anyone trust him.

And Kurama was the one with the fox in him, the logical one, the one who would always analyze things, made plans, the somewhat genius, mischievous, rarely flirtatious (when Youko felt like it), the one with nature, and he was the peacemaker, the one who watched over the others.

And they made up the Reikai Tantei.

And they were his friends, his companions, his partners. And he couldn't let one of them die.

Not after what they've been through.

He couldn't.

_Hiei._

_Hiei._

Images of Kuronue flashed in his head.

And his voice.

The blood.

That stupid gem he always swung around. Flashing.

_Where the hell are you Hiei!_

He couldn't stand it any longer.

Images of the cold, brooding youkai with his eyebrow arched up and then covered with blood made Kurama ran faster through the trees.

_Well, don't worry. We'll save him. We'll save him this time. _Voiced Youko, trying to sooth his counterpart.

Kurama hoped that was true. He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts away. He would succeed in finding Hiei and saving him. He didn't have time to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara but he hoped they would be informed by Botan and rush here. But now he had to concentrate on finding Hiei.

He cast out his senses. There was a weird jyaki coming from the north of where the school was and Kurama's eyes narrowed.

His eyes momentarily flashed amber.

_Death shall not prevail. _

_I will._

xxx

As Botan and Yukina ran up the stairs, to find the toilet allocated in the second floor to find their friends, the impending sense of doom was weighing heavily on them. When they finally saw their friends, Botan was panting and Yukina had to sit down before her legs collapse underneath her,

"Botan! Save me from this slave-driver!" Yusuke pleaded, as Keiko tried to strangle him out of irritation. Kuwabara was so exhausted he had to resort to leaning on his broom for support. He hadn't notice Yukina at first but then he had renewed energy and had stood before Yukina, telling her about how much a bastard Yusuke was.

"Kurama left!"

That statement caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop their antics. Silence reigned.

"WHAT!" Yusuke had shouted unnecessarily. Botan winced slightly.

"What do you mean left!" Kuwabara demanded, unusually serious.

"He.. He suddenly stopped walking when we were all headed towards the classrooms and he hurriedly informed Kagome that he needed to go. He had, you know!" At this Botan flung her hands and gestured comically.

"He had that… Ah! That mind-reading look on his face! Hiei must have communicated him!" Botan said finally.

"Yes, I think Hiei-kun must have communicated with Kurama-kun and that he had asked for help." Yukina said, a hidden meaning in her words.

If Kurama had rushed to find Hiei without informing them, it must have been very serious indeed. Kurama wouldn't have done anything rash. He was after all, the supposedly calmer and matured one in their group.

"Shit! Hiei must be faced with a tough enemy if he had asked for help! The last time he did, we weren't there!" Yusuke all but shouted.

He had proceeded to jump out from the toilet window when Kuwabara stopped him.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara said suddenly, in a very sombre voice.

"What!" Yusuke snapped. Couldn't the baka realize they had to go now?

"Don't you sense it?" He said, a tiny hint of desperation in his voice. "Hiei, he…" He couldn't continue. Kuwabara just wrung his hands and gave Yusuke a look.

That look seemed to have said it all.

Yusuke saw the fear in his companion's eyes. Panic. A cold coil of dread was slowly rising from the pit of his stomach. Kuwabara had the most acute sixth sense among them, and he seemed to _know _things that Yusuke could not comprehend. Not to mention Kurama. At times, Kuwabara would seem to sprout of nonsense but then, once in a while, he could get insights on how people felt, how he saw light emanating from certain people, how he knew that he was going to rain and how the wind loved certain people, and many many more. Even Kurama would get shocked at the things Kuwabara would say sometimes, and Kurama was the smartest among them.

Slowly, Yusuke relaxed, and slowly cast out his senses, suddenly acutely aware of a nagging feeling that had resided at the back of his consciousness, Hiei's aura, was…

They had to hurry.

"What? What's going on?" the girls had asked, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had exchanged a glance and had unisonly jumped down, and ran towards the north.

Both were struggling to regain their composure. Hiei, their arrogant yet extremely skillful companion was in danger, and they were not there with him.

They were supposed to be a team dammit!

The Reikai Tantei. They were assigned to do this together, to fight together, and Hiei wasn't supposed to do this alone! Arrogant bastard.

Yusuke muttered curses under his breath as he ran alongside Kuwabara.

How could Kurama leave before telling them, they were a team! If Hiei was injured, or needed help, Kurama should have come to find the both of them, and they would have solved it together. Together as a team.

Shit! With every passing moment, Kuwabara could feel Hiei's aura disappearing, and he was afraid. They had fought and he hated the short hybrid but, he was his friend. Sort of. And that bastard wasn't this weak! How could his aura disappear? Something that happened when one gives up on his hold on life. How could that pompous arrogant jerk give up?

Questions raced through his mind.

Yusuke ran faster. Hiei's aura momentarily disappeared.

The coils of dread and fear took hold of them.

_Dead?_

As if to retort back, Hiei's aura appeared back, though weak. But, it was slowly vanishing.

Hiei was slowly dying.

_He can't die. He's Hiei. He just can't._

Kuwabara shuddered as he felt the intensity of the jyaki of where they were heading.

"Will we make it." Was it a question, or a statement?

"We will." Yusuke said firmly as he glanced back.

"Really?"

"Shut up Kuwabara! And run!"

_He can't die. He won't. He must not!_

But as Hiei's life flickered back from life to death and back again, Yusuke seriously doubted his ability to save Hiei.

Would they make it on time? Would they be able to bring him back to Genkai to recover?

Kuwabara sensed the direction of Yusuke's thought and contemplated on using _that. _

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks. Yusuke soon followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke yelled as he saw Kuwabara crouched down and composed a ball of energy in his hands.

"Urameshi. I'm going to use my power." Kuwabara said somberly.

Yusuke looked on numbly. _But that would mean…_

Kuwabara would die.

_Would Death really catch hold on anyone of them?_

_Hiei?_

_And now, Kuwabara?_

"You would die. Do you realize that?"

"Duh, I know that if I give this life force to Hiei, he would be safe. And I know the consequences to follow. Oba-san had already warned me long ago." Kuwabara said calmly, quelling the fear that was rising.

"But…" Yusuke stuttered, getting paler, a rush of hope yet a gale of panic followed through.

"Get going idiot! You need to save Hiei! Don't bother bout me! After all, I always seem to live after a near-death experience." Kuwabara manage to joke.

_But. _

_Risking his morals for his dumb cat. _

_Studying hard, ignoring insults, got beaten up; for a friend. _

_Fighting together, bloody, yet satisfied. Together as friends. _

_His face; red, smiling idiotically at Yukina. Hiei looking on, annoyed. _

_Images of the burly orange-head walking towards Toguro. For them. _

_That idiot collapsing in front of the door, carrying his friends and an enemy. Again, for his friends._

_Fighting for him. Risking his life, the only human then, fighting the Dark Angel and the Gate Keeper. _

_And now, for Hiei. _

"Get lost jerk!" He yelled, instantly waking Yusuke.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke started but as he saw the look on his face, he shook his head and smiled bitterly. No use persuading him, Kuwabara would do anything to ensure the lifes of his friends; it was his faith to do so.

And they both knew that Hiei would die if Kuwabara did not do this. Yet, it would mean Kuwabara's death. How ironic.

_Life is one big irony. _

He left.

Kuwabara shook his head. He had to do this. He may hate Hiei. He may mock the shortie and call him names, but he was part of his team. And Hiei was his companion. And he had to play a part to save his friend, even if it was to risk his life. He had to do something to save him. And he had the means to do so, and he would not back out. Even if he meets Death instead.

He tapped deeper into his acute sixth sense and his power changed. A white light encased him; Genkai had told him that he somehow had extraordinary purifying powers, one that only mikos or powerful monks had. She had said that he had it from his bloodline. He had not known how to use his powers and only knew how to use it for this purpose.

To give his life to another.

He manipulated his aura, his energy, life. He modified it to sustain another's life. Hiei's.

"_Cocky bastard!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Why you!"_

"_Bakero."_

"Argh!" Kuwabara screamed. He could feel the life receding from his body. The ball of energy, of life burst and shot upwards like a firework, shining and gleaming with life.

His life force, his energy, was now being sent to Hiei. To keep Hiei's aura from disappearing, to keep Hiei from dying. At least now Kurama and Yusuke had a chance to save Hiei and keep him alive.

Kuwabara panted, beads of sweat forming, dripping into puddles.

Darkness shrouded his view. He couldn't feel himself any longer.

He fell back. And that darkness changed.

A glaring light. It was too bright all of a sudden.

Kuwabara briefly wondered if he was already dead.

Voices seemed to call him.

_You're here. _

He closed his eyes. He smiled as he did that. _Ha. Hiei. You'd better not give up after all that I've given you._

_Come. _

Cool fingers grasped him.

_Come. _

He went.

_The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend, as to find a friend worth dying for._

xxx

Yusuke continued his journey, casting glances back again and again, fearing the determined.

A blast of orange went the sky, bursting into a multitude of colours.

Beautiful. Life was somewhat beautiful.

The lights disappeared, no doubt going in to Hiei's body to sustain his already fleeting life.

Yusuke cast out his senses.

Hiei lives.

Kuwabara has gone.

A tear slid down.

xxx

Kurama stopped mid way in his tracks, the bright light in the sky momentarily shocked him.

_Fireworks this early?_

Then he realized something. It was no firework.

Kurama's heart clenched painfully and as he cast out his senses, a mantra was going through his head – _Please. Don't let it be true. Please. _

But, it was a futile prayer.

Kuwabara had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Kazuma Kuwabara has left. Forever.

xxx

Well, how was it? Not my best attempt, I know. Sorry for the late updates. I promise to try to make it up by posting regularly for the coming week. Though by next week, I won't be able to do so caused I'll be dead.

So, gimme your comments and I'd like some feedbacks on what I'm about to suggest k.

1.I'm editing my past chapters and I'd done chapter one and two and it's quite different form the current one. More information is given, and I might have to edit all the chapters to accommodate the changes I'd made. However that might take some time, so should I finish the story first then post it in or take my time to finish editing it up first, (chapter 1 -21) and post it before I continue?

2.I'm thinking of an alternate ending? Whadya think?

3. Any flames? And I feel crappy bout my work, please tell me my weaknesses in writing so that I can improve myself.

And thanks for reading my mediocre fic. Feeling down. Sorry for the laments.

Our votes now accumulate to…

Kagome / Kurama – 165

Kagome / Inuyasha – 138

Well. Review and vote!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

Thank you for reviewing and voting. I really appreciate it.

xxx


	23. Hiei And Their Struggle

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Four** Hiei and Their Struggle

_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… It has no real survival value; rather it is one of those things that gives real value to survival._

– _unknown _

When an annoying orange light suddenly appeared in Hiei's dark, dark world in which he was currently sleeping, Hiei's first thought was to kill that idiot Kuwabara.

That orange light that kept blinking and bouncing and dancing just like that Kuwabara when he was in one of idiotic mode annoyed Hiei like hell. All he wanted was to continue to sleep and dream of nothing, just bright skies and seas, and ice and fire.

But that bouncy, dancing, blinking orange light would not leave him to peace.

It kept pulling him from dreaming to waking.

Hiei so wanted to chuck his sword at Kuwabara and had lifted his hand just to do that when several conception popped into his before empty head.

His sword had been broken.

He couldn't move his hand.

Kuwabara was not here.

Where was here?

Why couldn't he move his hand, or any other part of him for that matter?

What was that light?

Why did it remind him of Kuwabara, other than that dance it did?

Again, where was he?

Now Hiei was getting frustrated and was having the biggest headache he had in his entire life.

The bright orange light was not helping either.

He'd prefer to be left in the silence of that dark void, and he would love to fall back and sleep and dream.

_Wake._

_Wake!_

Hiei jolted back into awareness. Hiei tried to open his eyes. Were his eyes open or closed?

Argh. Whatever.

He tried to move his hands to shoo that light that was coming close to his face.

It kept blinking and dancing and jiggling and bouncing.

And it was orange. Orange!

_Hey shortie! Wake up will ya! Don't give in!_

Okay… Now where the hell did Kuwabara's voice came from…

_Hey! Open your eyes and live!_

The light was talking to him. The orange light was screaming at Hiei.

Okay, this is getting freakier by the moment.

But then again, Hiei felt better, more energetic somehow, and his mind was clearer than before.

And he suddenly knew that the annoying ball of light was Kuwabara's spirit or life force.

Kuwabara's life force… Somehow that thought gave Hiei a chill.

He did not ponder on it for long though, he couldn't even if he wanted to. It was as if someone had drugged him, and his ability to think was hindered.

But then, he felt Kuwabara's life force, aura and will surround him. Containing his own aura and life force that was actually slowly tearing of him bit by bit.

He hadn't notice it before. Didn't know, that his life was actually slowly disappearing.

Kuwabara's force was like cooling water poured against burned skin, refreshing and it was like a cold wind had swept across his heated body. Hiei felt grateful all of a sudden, all intent of killing the big idiot gone.

_Live! Wake up! Don't give in to the darkness! Kono yarou! How can you be such a wimp and give in and lose to such a weakling! _Kuwabara's loud voice sounded in his head and Hiei winced mentally.

Hiei thought of sitting up and punching the idiot in the face just to show him a thing or two, however when he tried, chains seemed to bind him and Hiei would fall back exhausted, his energy inching away from him.

His mind was in chaos. He remembered and yet didn't.

How did he get here? Where was here? What happened?

_Weakling. _

Now, that got him mad. And Hiei vowed to hurt that bakero so badly when he got out of here.

He struggled against the chains, and the orange light that surrounded him, gave him more energy and his will to live rose. He had to fight on.

He wasn't one to die nor give in that easily. He was supposed to be stronger than this dammit!

He slowly regained his ability to move his hands, and he was determined to break the chains.

As he thrashed about, his memory came back.

_His sword broke in half._

_The sight of his beloved sword in half, at either side of him caused him to become enraged. _

_The demon struck him. The pain was nothing, he ran towards it. _

_And he had killed it easy. _

_Flames._

_Another challenge he thought. _

_He smirked at the challenger, and laughed._

_It was his biggest mistake._

_And the flames, the burns, the pain._

_And then, the darkness._

Hiei gasped, and fought against the chains harder.

He finally dredged up most of his memories, but they were not complete.

_Flames._

_Like his. _

_Burning._

_Smile._

_Laugh. Not his._

_And that singsong voice._

_Hi._

_Hi.._

_You're gonna die._

_Die…_

_Die…_

_Die…_

_Hiei-chan…_

_And that laugh._

_That horrible laugh…_

Hiei tried to breathe, he was feeling feverish and the pain… The pain of living came back in full force.

It was painful. So very painful.

Needles.

Burning.

Cold.

The pain of living.

Was it worth it?

Was it worth fighting to live just to feel this pain, this torture, this…

_Fight it!_

Hiei was woken up from the nightmare that had nearly encased him by Kuwabara's voice.

And right now, the will to live was stronger than ever. And then, the fact that Kuwabara's life force was sustaining his own, gave Hiei a shock.

He had only just realized the importance of the fact that Kuwabara's life force was here with him in this void of life and death.

Kuwabara was dead..?

How could that idiot die!

He couldn't! He wouldn't die!

As the light continued to encase him in its cocoon, Hiei finally remembered something that idiot had said.

"_I've got a new weapon! And I will so kick your ass shortie!" Kuwabara yelled._

"_Hn. Bakero." Hiei supplied, smirking. _

"_Why you!" Kuwabara exclaimed already aiming to bash Hiei, only not too succeed as Genkai had already knocked him with her staff and he fell face first to the ground._

"_Why'd you do that for?" _

"_Never use that power of yours unless you want to die! Idiot!" _

"_Why is that so?" Kurama asked. _

"_That power of his is to accumulate all his aura and life force, his life." Genkai elaborated._

"_Whoa!" Yusuke said, in amazement. _

"_It would be extremely powerful, as he uses his ultimate spiritual powers which are really hard to obtain now." _

_Kuwabara smirked and was happily jiggling around, laughing as he had obtained something the others had not. _

"_However, I do not know really, how to train him in this as I have not the knowledge in this arts." Genkai said and Kuwabara faltered._

"_So, for now, if Kuwabara uses that power, it would ultimately cause his death."_

"_What!"_

Kuwabara was dead?

Just for him?

That human sacrificed his life for a youkai, like him, who could kill him easily.

Kuwabara sacrificed his life for him.

Kuwabara, the human he had looked down upon.

Kuwabara's life force continued bouncing in the way he knew best.

_Hey. Come on man, live. I might be dead. But you must live. For me. Will ya?_

Hiei roared and broke all the chains that bound him.

Kuwabara couldn't die for him.

He must not!

Fighting for his life now was worth it.

The pain that came was nothing.

He had to fight.

He had to.

He had to live.

_Remember Yusuke and Kurama waiting for you._

_The remaining Relkai Tantei._

No. No. You can't be dead! Bakero!

_I'm gone. Don't worry bout me yarou._

_Remember your companions._

_Remember that the girls would be cooking something awesome today._

_Beef stew was it? Some dish they just found out._

_Remember Yukina, your sister._

You knew?

_Nah. Being dead, I have quite an access to your mind. _

_Remember when she said she believed in her brother, you?_

_Well, she believes in you. She knows you'll be up and about. So don't die out on her._

_You must take care of her k?_

_You must live._

You? Kuwabara! You can't just die! You didn't have to use your powers for me!

I didn't need your help! I didn't need it! Why'd you help me!

_Bakero. You must live. Besides, you are stronger than me, and it would be a waste of good talent if you'd died. I'm not much use to the team anyway._

No!

_Live yea. I've to go. Don't worry, my life force will still protect you. Only my soul will go. And don't bother finding me in the Spirit realm too, using this power, will only cause my soul to disappear. So it's no use to try and find me. _

Kuwabara! You can't go! You can't just die like that! I thought you loved her! Yukina! Why'd you just gave your life just like that! I'm a murderer! I am not fit to protect her! You are! And she loved you! You didn't have to save me!

_Oh shut up! I'm leaving. And Yukina will be safe in your hands, I know it. You're not such a bad guy._

_Ah, I hear her already. Live bastard, and don't die ever again._

Kuwabara!

And in the silence of the dark void was broken by the screams and roars of Hiei.

And the usually stoic youkai was weeping for the friend that he had lost.

And the strength that friend had given him, was one that he would always cherish.

His friend had believed in him.

His friend had died for him.

And now, he would live for his friend.

He must.

This is a tribute to you Kuwabara.

And with that one last struggle, Hiei was ready, he was ready to live once again.

This time not only for himself, not only for his sister, but for that one friend.

Kazuma.

Kazuma Kuwabara.

Thank you.

_True friends are the people who are there for you unconditionally. _

_The friend who can be silent with us in the moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and sorrow, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing, not face us with the reality of our powerlessness. _

_That is the friend who cares._

_They are the people worth living for. _

xxx

Well, hope this was okay, I did it for Friendship Week too. I think its either this week or the next. Not sure.

But I hope you all liked it.

I did.

Gimme your comments and I'd like some feedbacks on what I'm about to suggest k.

I'm editing my past chapters and I'd done chapter one and two and it's quite different form the current one. More information is given, and I might have to edit all the chapters to accommodate the changes I'd made. However that might take some time, so should I finish the story first then post it in or take my time to finish editing it up first, (chapter 1 -21) and post it before I continue?

I'm thinking of an alternate ending? Whadya think?

3. Any flames? And I feel crappy bout my work, please tell me my weaknesses in writing so that I can improve myself.

Oh, and the votes…

Kagome / Kurama – 165

Kagome / Inuyasha – 138

Well. Review and vote!

Yours truly, Nicolet.

Thank you for reviewing and voting. I really appreciate it.

xxx


	24. What The Miko Did

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Four** What The Miko Did

_To keep a lamp burning, we have to keep putting oil in it._

– _Mother Teresa_

When Botan and Yukina had hurried off to find their friends, Kagome and the others began to be suspicious.

But they had no time to dwell on it. When Shuuichi-kun had left, a part of Kagome was glad, because she was able to think more clearly without him around. She hadn't felt this much awareness of another before, hadn't felt this flustered when faced with a boy before.

_Not a boy! A hunk! _Her mind had screamed, but she pushed that thought away. The main thing was, Shuuichi-kun was ruining her concentration, and she needed her focus. It was her strength.

She had to concentrate, she had to stay united with herself, her emotions, and she needed to focus. It was her power, her will, her strength.

And he was ruining it.

As Shuuichi left, Kagome had felt a change of emotions in the air, a disturbance, then Botan and Yukina had left, and that feeling grew to a feeling of alarm.

It was a gut-wrenching feeling, and all at once, the four of them had sensed it.

Jyaki. Enormous jyaki.

It was not far. And worst of all, there were Shikon shards in that area, where the jyaki was from.

They had looked at each other then, forming a plan silently. After all, after years of fighting together, they had already known what each other would say by silent gestures, it was teamwork built slowly over the years. Weird, but true.

Sango and Miroku had to go back to the shrine to get their weapons and Kirara would be useful too. Furthermore, Kagome had to get her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha groaned and agreed albeit reluctantly. The feeling of being pressured by that enormous jyaki increased and Kagome's hear constricted painfully.

"It cannot be Naraku." Miroku said suddenly, and Sango grasped Kagome's hand tightly, offering what support she could give.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha too held out his hand.

"Kagome. I'll rip him." Inuyasha muttered, his unspoken words clear to Kagome.

_I'll protect you. _

She nodded, reaching for his hand.

_I know._

"Let's go." Miroku interjected.

"Well, first things first, how do we get past that creepy teacher there…"

xxx

After they were nearly discovered, (four hiding in a closet to wait out recess wasn't such a great idea, particularly after another one of those Miroku – gropes – Inuyasha – goes – into – a – fit sessions happened) they hurriedly went to the shrine, and it was one of those moments that Kagome dreaded most.

Miroku had immediately grabbed his staff as Sango with Hiraikotsu.

But, when Kagome had taken her bow, her mother had appeared and that slight frown on her face made Kagome feel guiltier than ever.

"Mama. Um… I have to go." Kagome had said, not really looking at her mother.

"Just be safe."

The words hung heavy in the air.

_Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't you have been safe and sound with no knowledge of these creatures rampaging our land? Why couldn't you be a normal girl aiming for a secure job and a loving husband, few kids maybe? Why? Why did it have to be you, Kagome?_

Kagome felt the tears springing to her eyes. She knew how her mother felt; she had been traveling for a long time, and could know what others really felt. What was behind every smile, every laugh, and every word.

"I will leave now mama." Kagome mumbled as she slowly walked past her mother, to where the others were waiting.

"Be back soon."

_I know your duty comes first Kagome. I understand. But, would you be happy when it is over? Would you be able to forget the past and stay in the present? Would you be able to be the girl your father wanted you to be?_

Kagome struggled to keep the tears at bay, she looked up to Inuyasha's worried features and she slowly smiled.

"I'm sorry mama." Kagome said, her back towards her mother, the tears gone, replaced by a feeling of need, of must, of duty.

_It is what I have to do. It is my duty, my destiny. I'm sorry I couldn't be the girl you wanted, I couldn't be the girl father would be proud of. I couldn't be what you expected. I'm sorry. But I know, as long that Inuyasha's with me, mama, I'll be strong and continue with my journey. Because that is my promise to them. To my other family, the family that I have come to love, and as long as I have the means to help them, as long as destiny calls for me, I will continue on this path that I have chosen mama. I am truly sorry._

And as Kagome walked past her ji-chan and left her mother in her room, with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, with Kirara whom all seemed apologetic, she pretended not to notice the sobbing sounds her mother had made.

"Kagome." She turned towards her grandfather.

"Don't break your mother any longer."

_Finish your duty, your destiny, before she dies of a broken heart._

"I know."

_I know. I know. I know. _

Inuyasha gripped her hand tighter, Sango clasped her other hand and Miroku awkwardly patted her back.

_I know. And her death will be all my fault. It is always my fault. Always._

xxx

As Kagome settled at Inuyasha's back, they started off towards the north in a hurry, the jyaki was getting stronger and the uneasy sensation had settled back.

As they set off to their destination, Inuyasha had already broken off the illusion spell placed on him and he sniffed the air experimentally.

Inuyasha suddenly started growling.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked frowning; they immediately cast out their senses.

Kagome too, did the same and was immediately jolted back. A horrible sensation of helplessness and failure came over her. Coils of dread and fear built up. Kagome unwillingly shivered and mentally berated herself for feeling this weak. She was the only one who was shaken by this feel. The others had already accustomed themselves towards it.

The feeling of Death.

His invisible fingers trying to grab hold of Life.

His malicious laughter that only some could hear.

His promise.

"Someone's dying." Sango said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha was the one who answered her question.

"It's the hybrid I encountered. His aura is disappearing. And it seems that he's slowly being purified."

"Purified? Who would have the power to do so, other than Kagome-sama here? In this time?" Miroku said curiously.

"But, he's dying isn't he?" Kagome said sadly. "Can we make it in time to save him?"

"He's our enemy!" bellowed Inuyasha. "He tried to take the shards!"

Kagome clutched the half pink ball and sighed. "But he didn't and he had let you off."

"He ran away! That's different!"

"Still, I'd try to save as many people as I can Inuyasha, not to leave them to their death unless I know they're truly evil."

Their banter was cut short as a sudden flash of light went up to the sky.

"Wah…" Sango murmured as that light burst into a multitude of colours.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha muttered loudly, frowning.

All at once, there was a shift of feels, of emotions in the air.

And they knew somehow, that flash of light had done something really, really unexpected.

That hybrid's aura remained intact and amazingly, that hybrid seemed to be alive. His aura was on Life and he was safe from Death's grasp.

However, that feeling of Death still remained.

"How? What happened?" Kagome muttered.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Inuyasha grumbled as he dashed to the place where the light flashed from.

_Death's taken hold of another._

_He was have given his life to the hybrid. The one Inuyasha fought. _

_He must be a very faithful friend. _

Those were the thoughts that ran through Kagome's mind and it was the last that struck her most.

As they headed towards the place from where the light came from and where Death was currently residing, Kagome concentrated on the remaining life left in that person who had willingly given his life for another.

And as his aura became known to her, Kagome gasped.

_Him. It's him._

"Inuyasha! Hurry!"

She had to try to save him.

xxx

He was in a very broken state when they found him and the others had not realized who it really was, until…

"Kazuma. You're Kazuma Kuwabara." Kagome murmured as she crouched near him.

His breaths were shallow and his pulse was slowly fading.

Death was already holding him. Death is already winning.

_No. No. No. Not another one. No. No._

"Kazuma!" Kagome yelled and shook him.

"Kagome-sama!" "Kagome!"

"No… No.. I knew him. I knew him." Kagome muttered through sobs and tears trailed down.

"Kagome, he's gone." Sango said as she too took her place beside Kuwabara.

"Was it him who gave that burst of light?" Miroku asked.

"It must be. For that hybrid." Inuyasha mumbled back.

He was that loyal friend.

He died for a friend.

He gave his life to his friend.

"He's gone." Sango whispered as she shook Kagome lightly.

Kagome snapped out from her daze. She saw the forlorn look in her friends' eyes.

The pain.

Would this happen if she had not brought them here?

Would this happen if she had not come back to the future?

Would he have died if she wasn't here?

Would the blood on her hands never end?

_He's gone._

_They are no longer of existence._

_They are gone._

_They died._

_Because of me?_

_Me?_

_He's gone._

"No! He's not! And I know how to save him! I will!"

_Life. Life. Not Death. Life. To give Life to Death. Life would triumph over Death. Life must._

_Life. _

_I must give life. _

Another burst of light shone through that place for the second time.

xxx

So. How was it? I think this few chapters are like one of my crappiest efforts ever, though slightly satisfied that ii did it though.

Comments?

Just give them. I need them.

Thanks for reviewing and voting.

I really appreciate all of your support that you've given me.

Thank you.

xxx


	25. Hope

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Five** Hope

_Hope is the thing with feathers,_

_That perches in the soul,_

_And sings the tune without the words,_

_And never stops at all._

– _Emily Dickinson_

Demons. B-classed. Ignorant, huge, and ugly.

Kurama sighed as he repeatedly used his rose whip to slash the demons and send them to their deaths.

He had unexpectedly been ambushed by a whole lot of demons that doesn't seem like much, but they just kept on coming.

To an outsider, one might think that he looked calm and coordinated with his movements, but in fact, Kurama was trying very hard to ignore the coil of dread, fear and guilt all tangled together and curled deep inside him. He was shaking a little as he fought the demons off as fast as he could.

Finally, when he was exhausted and tired of repeating his movements, he was about to call upon his death tree when a shout rang out.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The roars of agony and cries of revenge rang throughout the forest clearing. All that was left was one whom tried to run.

_Slash._

He didn't escape.

Kurama stopped in his tracks, his back towards Yusuke, unwilling to face his friend. The feeling at the pit of is stomach grew stronger, and more intense in feeling.

As he looked up upon the blue sky, that was darkening as the moment past. Darkness would soon overcome them.

"I… He's gone isn't he? He saved Hiei." Kurama said, stating the obvious. Yusuke was silent and Kurama continued.

"He's dead." Kurama turned, and looked at Yusuke straight in the eye. "He's dead. He died for Hiei. I should have been there for Hiei. Should have fought alongside him, should have been with him when he scouted the area. Instead, I've been mooning about a girl. One I do not even know." He smiled bitterly, a dry laugh coming from is throat.

_I will never be strong enough to save my friends – will I?_

Yusuke darted forward and grabbed Kurama by the collar and shook Kurama.

"Stop laughing like that," growled Yusuke as he reined in his temper. Kurama was silent, but the bitter half-smile was still on his face.

"Kuwabara did what he could to save Hiei. And he placed on us a duty to save Hiei. He placed his faith on us believing that we would save Hiei. And what are you doing now? Feeling sorry for yourself just because you didn't prevent the death of Kuwabara? Or that you couldn't do what he did?" Yusuke said quietly, as he let go of Kurama.

Kurama looked up at is friend, and saw the tears Yusuke would not shed. He saw the anguish hidden behind those eyes that burned with determination. And Kurama could not look into Yusuke's eyes without feeling the same sorrow.

Kuwabara had been one of Yusuke's closest friend since his childhood. Though both would never admit it, the daily brawl fights and yells coupled with insults flunked at each other, ahd been something both had looked forward to, day by day.

Kuwabara had been Yusuke's first companion in the fighting arena. And Yusuke would be the one feeling the worst among them.

"Yusuke.. I…"

Yusuke went past Kurama and started jumping across branches.

"…I can't afford another to die again. Let's go."

"Ah. He's waiting. We'd better hurry."

Kurama jumped fast across the branches and the jyaki got stronger and stronger within every mile.

Suddenly, without warning, Kurama and Yusuke felt an intense wave of emotion sweeping across them. It was a mixed emotion of overflowing sorrow and pain together with the joy of life.

Yusuke and Kurama, stopped, breathless and stunned. And then, as suddenly as it came, the intense emotion disappeared.

'_That was a calling.' _Youko suddenly said in the recesses of Kurama's mind.

'_Calling?'_ Kurama asked frowning.

'_Yes, a …'_

A flash of light broke through the trees, casting shadows on the ground due to the overly bright light that shone trough as it shot up to the sky in brilliant arrays of colours, the most prominent – pinks and whites. The burst of light was even brighter that the lights Kuwabara had given out. The lights exploded and Yusuke and Kurama had to shield their eyes, and even then, it hurt as the lights shone brighter than anything both had ever witnessed before. Lines of dazzling pinks and whites started to line the area, casting glimmers of light all around the sky, the lines forming a brilliant picture, like the creation of life itself.

The lights sparkled in the sky, it was as if Yusuke and Kurama witnessed the creation of the world itself. The lines formed stars and swirls in the sky before exploding once again and ending with sparkles of light falling around them, like fireflies during the night sky. A glimmer of dust fell upon Yusuke and Kurama as they stood in awe of the lights that had formed and still grazed the sky in all its beauty. The darkness had disappeared, and there was only pure lights of pink and white.

"What was that…" whispered Yusuke still stunned.

Kurama shook his head, unsure of what had happened.

It had been so beautiful.

'_This is the first time I have ever seen such a calling.' _Youko remarked and before Kurama could ask him further questions, a shadow fell upon them.

The darkness had returned in full blast. The lights faded and the darkness consumed what was left of the brilliant lights. Blanketing the sky like snow on a winter's day, the darkness seemed to form a figure that loomed over them. And then, the sky was completely eaten up, and there was no more light.

Yusuke and Kurama were left in the darkness. Unwillingly and unknowingly, Yusuke and Kurama shivered. The jyaki got stronger and both were let with greater feelings of uncertainty, and fear.

"We had better hurry." Kurama managed out.

"Yes. But what just happened?" Yusuke asked knowing well that even Kurama did not have an answer to that question.

"I don't know."

Yusuke frowned and as he stumbled in the darkness, Kurama voiced out his opinion.

"Although, I believe that something good has happened."

'_It's a miko's power.' _Youko whispered in his consciousness.

"Miko?" Kurama said aloud and Yusuke turned and looked at him questioningly.

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing."

As Kurama scanned through the darkness, he continued.

"We should really get going before Hiei.. Before anything bad happens."

Yusuke nod although it went unseen by Kurama due to the darkness that pressed upon them.

Yusuke thought about the blasts of lights as he deftly stepped on the branches, hurrying towards the other member of their group.

'_What happened just a while ago? That light… It came from the place where Kuwabara… Where… Where he was.' _

As Yusuke thought further on that subject, he suddenly brightened up.

'_Could it be?' _Yusuke thought, a slow kindling of hope spreading throughout his body.

He smiled, hope surging higher, _'Please let it be what I think it is.' _

'_Please kami. Please.'_

Yusuke looked up at the once bright sky, that was filled with so much beauty a while ago, and hoped. Even in the darkness, he hoped, and prayed, for a miracle.

_Don't lose hope. When it gets darkest the stars come out.  
_

_xxx_

As the orange lights faded, all three girls knew what had come to pass.

"Kuwabara… He.. he used his powers of his that Genkai told him not to use…" Botan mumbled out.

"Is he… He can't be… He's… Dead," Keiko incoherently said, unaware that her words struck the heart of Yukina, hard.

Keiko and Botan turned from the window, the minute they heard a loud thump, of someone falling to the ground.

Yukina slid down, numb as Keiko and Botan rushed towards her. Her crimson eyes wide with fear, and Yukina dimly wondered if they could hear the harsh beating of her heart. If only they could see the tears that would fall, if they understood what he had meant to her.

"Ka.. Kazuma-kun…"

'_I'll protect you! Always! Because this is the power of love!'_

He had always been there for her. Since the day he had so gallantly saved her from that evil man that wanted her tears. (I forgot the name.. Gah! Sorry.) He had always spoken about protecting and loving and dying for her.

She had thought that he was very weird. What with the loud outburst of declarations of love and clasping her hand muttering and promising her of things she had not understood then. With red faces and more love declarations.

He was one weird human.

But, she had come to love the man that would do anything for her sake.

After three years, she had come to love the man that loved her most.

He was brash, loud and as always, very vocal. She never thought that she would fall for this weird ningen. One whom would always declare with an outrageous way, that he loved her and would do anything to make her happy.

She had always been someone whom was used by others to get what they want. And now, here was someone whom would do anything for her.

Yukina had always a selfish streak in her. She had always wanted someone whom would do anything for her, and she had not realized that she was, in a way, used him for what she wanted.

He was always there for her, and she could always get him to do something that she wanted.

He had been endearing, and as time passed, she had gotten used to him, just being there. Just one whom loved her, one whom would do anything for her.

_I fell for him. I fell in love with a ningen. _

She never thought she would find love in this ningen world instead of her brother she had sworn to find.

"_Yukina-chan." _He said that day, all laughter and smile gone from his face.

It was a day, she would never forget.

"_Yes? Kazuma-kun?" she was confused and a little taken aback by the serious look in his eyes. He had just pulled her out suddenly to the gardens. _

"_Ah.. You see… I…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It came to me the other day… I was just…."_

"_What is it?" She got worried, as she had never seen him, looking awkward with his hands in his pockets and he looked dejected with an air of seriousness around him. _

"_I might die one day. On a mission." He blurted out suddenly and Yukina froze._

_Kuwabara too a step towards her, a grim smile etched on his face, Yukina herself took a step back, her sandals crushing the dry leaves, the sound a loud crackle amidst the silence of the garden._

"_No!" Yukina shouted unexpectedly, shocking both herself and Kuwabara._

"_No.. No.. Kazuma-kun can't die! You're strong! You'll survive anything!" She was being unreasonable, she knew, but his words had caused the fear that had long ago hid in the corners of her heart to sprung back to the surface and his words continued to play in her mind. _

_She had always known there was a possibility that he would one day die on a mission, that one day, he would accidentally make a blunder and.. and give his life up to this line of work that he loved so very much._

_A blush stained his cheeks and he moved closer still to her, with one or two steps she could already hear the sound of him breathing._

_He closed the distance between them with a hug that seemed to take all the breath away from her. He towered over her, and she had awkwardly placed her arms around his neck. Feeling safe, and warm and secure. _

_She still felt afraid, but now, a tingly feeling and warmth spread surged through her. _

"_Yukina-chan... I… I…" Kuwabara stuttered and Yukina frowned slightly, still caught up in his embrace. She felt his chest move up and down as he breathed and she liked it._

_He was always forward with his feelings and now, here he was stuttering and concealing what he really wanted to say._

_He was bold where she was not. _

_And now, he was acting strange. _

"_I…"_

"_What is it Kazuma-kun?" she asked tentatively._

"_I..I love you." His voice was a mere whisper in her ear._

_He pulled back and Yukina stumbled back from the sudden lack of support. _

_He smiled then, a slow and sweet smile that only she knew he possessed. It was a smile he reserved only for her, a smile that was hers and hers alone. None of the others would have known that he had such a sweet and endearing smile that made him look like a child whom had gotten his first taste of a candy._

_No one could understand how she put up with this loud, brash man that was so different from her, but they had never known the other side that he possessed. _

_And they had never seen his rough features light up with a smile before._

_It was the smile she had first fallen for. _

_He had always said such words to her, but this was different. He was different._

_She kept silent, unsure of what to do, and as the wind blew around her, raking up the leaves that littered the ground, Yukina looked up straight to Kuwabara's eyes and she was suddenly very afraid of the unconditional love that she saw in his eyes. _

"_I'm afraid of the future sometimes." Kuwabara said suddenly and Yukina snapped back into reality. _

"_I'm afraid that, someday, on a mission…"_

"_Kazuma-kun?" Yukina said, concerned as Kuwabara slumped back into that dejected state again, the smle once again, gone._

"_I might…" Kuwabara manage to mumble out. _

"_I might never return and see you again." He finished, looking at her with eyes that spoke of fear, pain, love and resolution. _

_Yukina took a step towards him. _

"_If… If…" _

_Yukina said nothing, she just didn't know what to say. She just took another step towards him as he drew back even further. It was like a game._

"_If I die.."_

_She was the one whom drew back this time, shocked that he would continue to brooch this topic that she so desperately wanted to run away from. _

_She shook her head vehemently, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. _

"_No!"_

"_Yukina-chan…"_

"_No! You can't die!"_

"_I might, one day, in the future. You can't deny that.."_

"_Yes I can! You won't die Kazuma-kun!"_

"_Yukina." He had dropped off the suffix-chan from her name and Yukina was forced to look into his eyes with that one single word._

_She looked at him, with tears siding down, and he looked at her seriously, eyes regarding her as someone whom was strong enough to understand his choice to risk his life while on a mission, to save anyone he could. _

_Be it humans or demons, he would save them with is life, and she knew, e wanted her to understand._

_But, she was selfish, se had always been. _

_She had a darker side that no one really knew, like selfishness for instance, she wanted Kuwabara to be with her forever, because he was the one that would do anything and everything for her._

_And she was somewhat possessive, she never did like others hurting what was hers. _

_She never did forgive her clan for throwing her brother off the cliff. He was her brother. _

_She never got a chance to stay with her brother together because of some superstition and fear._

_He was her brother, hers._

_And she never did speak her mind. Sometimes she felt like insulting others, but due to constant scoldings as a child and harsh treatments, she had attuned herself to become someone whom knew how to keep silent and to keep a front of bravery when she was not brave, at all._

_She did not intend to show anyone her darker core in her. _

_Kuwabara always never knew when to keep is mouth shut, and for some reason, Yukina admired him for it. She also liked to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fight at times, they were just so… open. _

_Hiei, he was another matter altogether, he was silent and yet, he always seem to sprout some sort of insult every now and then. And he revealed his feelings at times, trough insults, smirks and glares._

_She smiled a lot, and she knew she looked innocent. But she was not. She had seen too many deaths already. _

_Caused by her tears and as she had searched for her brother before, she witnessed many, many deaths along the way. The thought of Kazuma-kun dying.. It just didn't seem right. _

_He was hers. _

_And he couldn't just leave her and die on a mission. He couldn't. He musn't. But…_

"_If I die.. Promise me, that.." He was cut off._

"_I… I…" Yukina started, as she walked slowly towards him. _

"_Kazuma-kun… You.." she was silenced by a smile._

"_Promise me, you'll continue to live for tomorrow, and not to cry when I leave."_

_Yukina walked closer to him, and laced her hand on both his cheeks. He towered over her, and she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so._

"_I.. I promise." Yukina whispered, and she smiled too._

"_But, you too, must promise me to always return to me. Even to say goodbye."_

"_I will." _

_And it had been her first kiss, a slow, sweet kiss, of promises and of dreams for the future. A kiss of what is to come. _

_And she felt at this moment, that sharing her innermost thoughts with Kuwabara would be just the thing that she would do, after everything has past. After he is free from all the missions and the Reikai Tantei. _

That day, had been one of her most memorable days since she had come to existence.

"_Yukina-chan!" _

She was called back from her reverie and she quickly scanned her surroundings to find the one whom had called her.

"Kazuma-kun? Where are you?"

Time seemed to stand still, Botan and Keiko seemingly stopped in their movement, still heading towards her.

This time his voice seemed to come from behind her. She could hear him, but not see him nor feel him.

"_Yukina-chan. Gomen ne…"_

Unseen arms embraced her, and unwillingly, Yukina could feel the tears coming freely now.

"_You promised me never to cry if this happened, remember?"_

"Have you come to say goodbye?" Yukina marveled at how her voice seemed to be so calm and sure.

"_Live for me. Smile for me. I came back, for a last glimpse of you. Don't cry…" _

"…. You can't leave me…" she whispered, her heart was so painful that she wanted to cry out and just break down.

"_Smile for me. Please."_

And Yukina, as much as she'd like to just scream and shout and cry, she smiled, a small, sad smile. With tears that continue to fall.

She was trembling, but smiling. Smiling for him. She had promised him. He had also returned.

Returned for a final goodbye.

She would be strong for him.

"_I have to tell you this… Yukina-chan.."_ She listened.

"_I gave my life to Hiei, in a way. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I had to do it… Hiei is your brother. And I had to save him. For you."_

Yukina gasped as the wind suddenly blew through the trees, whistling, a slow sad tune.

"_Goodbye, my Yukina-chan."_

"Kazuma-kun… Why.. Why did it have to be this way…"

Keiko rushed to hug her while Botan kneeled down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Yukina-chan, he can't be gone…" she said, hoping that the flash of light was mere coincidence, that she didn't feel his spirit gone. Hoping that he was still alive.

"He's… He's gone." Yukina said it so surely, and so calmly that Botan and Keiko were shocked.

"I promised him, to be strong. I will, try not to cry. But, it is a fact that he is gone." _You don't know, how much I want to say the opposite, how much I want to say that Kazuma-kun is still alive and kicking, that he didn't die…. That he would still be there beside me. _

_But I can't. And I will be strong for you Kazuma-kun. I will._

Yukina looked up calmly at her two friends and smiled sadly.

Another burst of light shone through the small window of the classroom that they were in. They had to shield their eyes due to the intense brightness.

Pinks and whites streaked through everywhere. Creating webs of light. It was as if, someone had painted symbols in the sky, with magnificent colours, but the ones that stood out most where the white and pink. Then, suddenly, the patterns vanished, leaving sparkles of light falling from the blue sky that was stilled slightly pink and white.

Yukina ran towards the window, as the light shone over the clearing in which she had seen Kuwabara's light came from.

"What is it with today.." rumbled Keiko half-heartedly as she too, moved towards the window.

The dazzling beauty of the light that surrounded the sky and ground silenced them.

As Yukina watched out the window, she gripped her hands tight.

She was very selfish after all.

She needed him.

'_Anyone. Please. Anyone.. Please save my Kazuma-kun. Please. Anyone. I… I need him.' _

Yukina clasped her hands and prayed.

'_And my brother. Protect him too.'_

Keiko and Botan did the same.

"Please save the one I love most… And my brother." Yukina whispered.

And as the brilliant light dispersed, Yukina sat, smiling again, that little smile. Crying, just a little, the tears, pearls upon the ground, and all the way, she was feeling selfish, feeling lost, and hoping for a miracle.

_All human wisdom is summed up in two words: wait and hope._

– _Alexandre Dumas_

xxx

Certain parts of this was written late at night, after my mother caught going online, without her permission, at two in the morning, so yeah, the sequence of the story might be kinda whack. And it is by far, one of the most satisfying chapters in a long while, ever since chapter 19 I guess. This is one of the few chapters that I really like…

Gimme your comments and I've decided to do alternate endings.

Oh, and I actually had more after this, intended to leave it in a cliffy (hehe.. XD) But… sigh, I lost my book in which I wrote the story, and so, I would have to rewrite it all over again, WHEN I have te inspiration.. (Sobs, it was pretty good too) or you can all pray and HOPE that I find my precious book soon. (Oh n it's a blue book..)

So… And the votings..

Kagome / Kurama – 188

Kagome / Inuyasha – 150

I really appreciate all of your support that you've given me.

Thank you.

So.. Whaddya think?

Oh, and each vote in each chapter counts.. (Hope that helps Silver Lady..)

This long… chapter goes out to all those whom reads my story, whom voted and whom gave me the encouragement to write…

Especially to the Evil Hamsta of DOOM…

(Um.. I reposted chapter one and two. Major changes in chapter one and slight changes in chapter two.)

Edited

1.28am 31.7.2006

9.43pm 31.7.2006

xxx


	26. Fear And Death

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Six **Fear and Death

_When there's a will, there's a way_

It was getting darker within the confines of the forest, shadows crept along the ground, clawing their way towards the speeding figures. The sky above darkened even though it was only mid day, no longer dazzling with the bright lights, now only clouds that contained more shadows and grim streaks filled the sky.

Kurama and Yusuke were speeding through the trees, heart racing, fearing that they would not make it on time, fearing that they would lose another important person in their life. Fearing that Kuwabara's sacrifice would be nothing, and that they've let him down.

The darkness brought about the fears in them to be more prominent, more _alive. _Sweat was beading on Yusuke's forehead, he was not tired, and yet, his legs felt like collapsing. A chill surrounded him and he shivered, suddenly very, very afraid.

He turned to look around, wondering if there was anything, anyone that was following them, darkness met his eyes and silence greeted him. He turned to Kurama then, and the paleness of his face unnerved Yusuke. This was not a good place to be in, and he quickened his steps, longing to get out from this darkness, the forest that was too silent, too _cold. _

'_Hurry. We should get out of here fast. I don't like it here.' _Youko said urgently, causing Kurama to be even more anxious and his heart beat fast, loud, to his ears.

"_I'm trying.' _Kurama said back in his mind, irritated as he could not seem to find an exit. And the scent of the forest was wrong. He had been around forests all his life and this place just seemed so wrong. Everything was too silent and _dark. _Men of shadows seem to crouch behind trees, watching them but disappearing the moment Kurama laid his eyes on them.

"I don't like it here!" Yusuke yelled, echoing what Youko had said earlier and Kurama was a tad bit annoyed. Frowning, he began to scan the trees for a source of light. It was too eerie in this forest, and it would be wise to get out of it fast. What with Youko and Yusuke moaning to get out, Kurama had to find an exit.

Yusuke shivered further as another gust of cold wind blew around him, raising the hairs in the back of his neck. He turned again, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following them. And in the darkness, he distinctively heard a laugh that chilled him.

He looked beside him, his heart beating fast, and what he saw made him freeze for a millisecond before he carefully turned away and quickened his steps, carefully erasing in his mind what he had seen, categorizing it as a hallucination, and part of his lucid mind's creations.

For what Yusuke saw was an _eye._

Yellow, with red pupils, the huge eye was fixed upon the tree, rotating, watching him.

Yusuke swore and quickly jumped elsewhere, carefully avoiding any dark corners in between the trees. More eyes appeared, watching him, rotating silently about the trees, muffled laughter could be heard occasionally and Yusuke had to wonder where it came from.

This was getting to him, he didn't know whether these eyes were real or just a figment of his imagination. Kurama did not seem to notice them.

"Ne, Kurama. Do you, do you see anything weird?" he asked desperately, while he avoided looking at any huge eyes.

Kurama turned to Yusuke and slowly shook his head and Yusuke was struck with a fear of dealing with the unknown. This was not demons, if they were, he would have known by the scent of their jyaki. And Kurama would have noticed, these eyes, these sickly yellow pulps, were just a sick thought from his head.

'_Must stay calm, must stay calm.'_

The fear of the eye, did things to him. The fear was pressing on to him, squeezing every ounce of his famed bravery and some would call _stupidity _out of him. The fear was feeding him images of the dead. This fear, was like a demo itself, and it was one Yusuke could not fight with and win.

_There was that fight with Toguro, Kuwabara, the idiot just had to sacrifice himself for him. And before, earlier, Genkai, his mentor had died, in his arms. And Sensui, the man with many personalities, he had died in his hands, before realizing that he was a full-fledged demon. _

As he resurfaced from the terrible memories of people dying because he could not save them, of blood and more blood, Yusuke lost sight of Kurama, and he panicked, the darkness was closing in to him and he could only hear the sadistic laughter of the eyes, and his own heart beating fast, _ba dum, ba dum, ba dum. _

The eyes were blinking insistently, yellow and red standing out from the dark, gleaming and turning into slits, watching him, and the laughter or louder and louder until it practically rang in his ears.

It was so cold, and all Yusuke wanted was to fall and sleep, he did not realize that at some point, he had stop running and was merely now, standing on the ground, swaying. The eyes, were still watching him and he raised his hand to use his spiritual powers, but it was in vain, e couldn't even lift his hand.

The wind blew colder and someone called his name. Calling to him. Shadows rose from the ground, each reaching out to him with hands of claws. One touched him, cold and yet alluring. The darkness surrounded him, the laughter rang in his ears, it was so, so cold. And then, a flash of pain.

Yusuke screamed.

xxx

Kurama stopped when he realized when he realized that Yusuke wasn't following him any longer. He turned and in the overwhelming darkness, he couldn't see nor feel Yusuke anywhere. This scared Kurama as he was all alone now, and it was dangerous to live Yusuke alone.

'_Where is that loud-mouthed kid?' _Youko asked, serious. This was not a laughing matter. _'It's dangerous to be alone in this enchantment we're in. And we should leave immediately.' _

Kurama agreed, and placed his feet blindly, one in front of another. The darkness was obscuring is view, and as he was a demon, e should have excellent night vision, but this was no ordinary darkness, and Kurama was not used to groping blindly in the dark, he decided that walking on the ground was much safer and proceeded to do so.

Kurama was now very afraid, as his sensitive ears could not hear anything, not even the faint rustle of is own clothes. This enchantment was a strong one, and when he placed his hands in front of him, he could not see, at all. He lost all his senses, he couldn't see, couldn't hear and when he spoke, only silence met his ears.

'_Oi! Get a grip on yourself!'_

Kurama swayed a little, stumbling, but he was extremely grateful that Youko had brought him out of his panicked mode, as he called it.

A person could go mad in this enchantment, and Kurama kept himself from going back to that mode only by conversing with Youko, but even Youko was not that responsive.

'_What to do now?' 'I don't know. This spell is strong and I do not have the knowledge to undo it.' 'So, it's obvious, we're in deep shit.' 'That's putting it mildly.'_

But as he walked further, his sense of direction terrible, without his senses, Kurama could have sworn that it got darker with every step that he took. Youko was not responding now and Kurama had no help from him. He felt as if he was totally alone now. With nothing but the silence and with a sudden start, voices started to dance around him, whispering, touching him with fingers of chill, like the wind.

'_Do you remember how he died? You caused his death…'_

'_Kuronue died because of you didn't he? He didn't want you to run, all he wanted was his best friend to save him. But you ran. Ran far away, your mind processing the wrong information just to save your own hide.'_

'_How could you? How could you? He trusted you. He was your best friend. Your friend.'_

The voices twirled faster and faster around him, leaving Kurama gasping for breath, stumbling, nearly falling to his knees.

'_You should die. Should die for your sins.'_

'_Die!'_

'_Die!! Die!!'_

The memories came now, racing through his mind. He wasn't just Shuuichi Minamino now, he was also Youko Kurama, and they were one, relieving their past memories together. Of the time he had first met Kuronue, the day they swore to be brothers, the day they stole together, their drinking sessions, their games, their jokes, and the day Kuronue died.

"_Run! Kurama! Leave me!" _Instead of the words that he had thought came from Kuronue, another came.

"_Save me! Kurama! Help me!" _The chilling truth hit him. Was this how it truly went? Did he pretend that he did not hear it, to ease his guilt, all this years, he had only pretended, fixing another in his mind.

Kurama clutched his head, screaming now, the anguish, the pain all rolled into one, there was laughter now, and it was mocking him. The darkness closed in, and in Kurama's mind, there was only blood and screams as the bamboo sticks tore down Kuronue's flesh, killing him instantly because he wasn't there to save him.

And he screams and screams and it tears at his throat and he can feel blood dripping where his nails dug into his head.

'_Shuuichi-kun" _Her voice slices through his thickening memories and as clear as day, he can now see, and he looks up to see her standing in front of him, a smile upon her beautiful face. Watching him intensely and he wonders if this is just a dream.

"Shuuichi-kun." She says again, her voice melodious, beautiful, like her, her scent of roses, and spices floats over to him, and he wonders again if she's here just to taunt him on his failure, or she's real. He doesn't remember her name, and she seems to be his imagination, and yet bordering on reality.

Her raven locks are swishing along with the wind, her eyes of grey and blue are watching him, and there is a sad half-smile upon her face. He inhales her scent deeply, calming down, lowering his hands, the images in his head stops spinning. And suddenly, he remembers and her name forms on his lips. "Ka.. go.. me.." He whispers and she smiles a little. He walks towards her.

She stops him with a little shake of her head, and looks at him. Kurama wonders why she looks so grim and frightened.

She parts her lips again and says "Gomen ne, Shuuichi-kun, but I have to do this."

And suddenly, he sees the bow and arrow in her hands, and he wonders why he did not notice before. She notches the arrow, and aims towards him. Kurama stands numb, and he watched the arrow flies towards him with astounding accuracy. Not moving, not breathing and he sees in her eyes a chilling cold.

He closes his eyes, and the steady _swoosh_ of the arrow is coming closer. He wonders if it is finally over.

'_Kuronue, when we meet again, I want to apologize and I want to die in your hands a second time.'_

_Twack. _

The arrow strikes and the resonating sound vibrated through the still forest.

-

-

-

-

-

End. Kurama is dead, there is no need to continue the story. And Inuyasha gets the girl

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Just kidding!! XD

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kurama opens his eyes and sees the robin blue colour of the sky, it is clear, and he wonders if this is heaven.

Suddenly, there are cool hands upon his face and he looks into her eyes, of grey and blue and wisdom beyond her years.

She hugs him, and there are whispers of _sorry _in his shirt and Kurama stiffens at the sudden contact, he looks to his back and he sees the arrow embedded on the tree, pinning a struggling _thing _onto it and he realizes that she had never intended to kill him, and as she pulls back, he stares at her in shock. Wondering who she was and how she came upon such enormous powers. And in the corner of his bewildered mind, Kurama knows that he has seen her before, he just doesn't remember when.

She stood up and Kurama followed suit, and he could not get his mind to work intelligently.

"That creature behind you, is neither a demon nor a shikigami, but a combination of both, and is very hard to detect." Kagome says, blushing a little at her bold move of hugging him. "They absorb the energy and power of demons and humans alike by engulfing them in fears." _Like the moth demon, _she added silently to herself.

He was still gapping, as if unsure that she was real and she stifled a giggle at the incredulous look upon his face.

He snapped up suddenly and yells out the name of his friend, and Kagome was a little shocked, Shuuichi-kun walked past her as if in a daze, his head in the air, trying to detect a scent and Kagome knew at once that he was searching for his friend.

"Thank you. For saving my life." Shuuichi-kun said as he turned and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek that only caused her to blush further, and swiftly, he started towards north, towards his friend. Not more than five steps, Kurama stumbled, falling upon the ground with a _thud, _out of exhaustion.

She quickly ran towards him, the arrows upon her back jiggling and she could also feel the pull of fatigue upon herself due to the incident earlier, as she supported him, she scolded him.

"I have to find, Yusuke.." Shuuichi-kun mumbled, out of breath and Kagome reprimanded him. "You're still slightly affected but you don't have to worry about your friend. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha helped him as his condition was worst than yours. But he's alright now and he'll live." _Barely._

Inuyasha dashes through the trees as she supports Kurama, having a knack for appearing at thoroughly inappropriate times, and she sees the frown upon his face and Kagome glares at him, daring Inuyasha to say something that will cause her to _sit _him until his bone breaks.

Kurama looks at the hanyou, feeling Kagome stiffen, and there is a fierce glare on her face, and he inwardly dances victoriously as he realizes that Kagome does not really like that hanyou.

Youko is silent and Kurama wonders why, he attempts to prod the silent youkai in his subconscious, but comes away with nothing but emptiness. And then there is a sudden image of Kuronue swinging his red pendant and Kurama freezes momentarily, the events before causing him to wonder what really happen the night that Youko Kurama died.

Yusuke is supported by the hanyou, and Kurama tries to get up to see him. Miroku and Sango appeared moments later, sitting upon a fire demon cat and Kurama was shocked to see such a rare creature, hardly found in Makai, here in the Ningenkai. This was really strange indeed.

Yusuke's breathing was labored, and his hair, usually streaked up, was falling from it's usual _do, _and he was really, really pale. Kurama rushed towards him and supported his friend as Inuyasha moved to stand beside Kagome. Yusuke felt clammy and Kurama blamed himself for this mishap. How could he not realize that those demon things were following them? How could he not sensed them? If Kagome and her friends had not arrived.. Kurama shuddered to finish that thought.

The group of four turns to leave and Yusuke shouts, all of a sudden.

"Wait! Who the hell are you guys?" Kurama had wondered and was glad that Yusuke had asked them first, and now that the question was out in the open, he waited for an answer.

The group pauses, and Miroku turns, the one he had encountered just the day before, he smiles a smile that seems fake and says, "We are no one, but humble travelers."

Kurama senses that Yusuke is angry and awaits the ear shattering blow. He braces himself but he's glad that Yusuke is regaining his energy back, as Yusuke is after all, famed for his bad temper and atrocious manners.

"What the hell??!!"

Kagome turns too, along with the others, and Kurama can see a fire burning in her eyes, her words are laces with anger and Kurama is shocked at her fiery nature.

"We do not have to explain anything at all."

Yusuke pushes Kurama away, whom has been supporting him, and Kurama sighs.

"You.." Yusuke starts but he is interrupted by both Sango and Kurama.

"Urameshi-san!" "Yusuke!"

Sango turns to look at Kurama and he flashes a smile of gratitude. He places a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and says, quietly, seriously, and only one word. "Hiei."

Yusuke stiffens and resets his priorities. He nods, and both formulate a new plan in their heads. Questions and answers can come later.

But now, Miroku is the one who questions them. "Hiei?"

The other question comes swift and it causes both Yusuke and Kurama to turn quick, nearly spraining their necks, the question hitting them between the eyes.

'Is he the one that Kuwabara-san tried to save?" Sango asks, hoisting a large boomerang. And the next shocks them even further, "The human that wanted to save the hybrid and died by doing so." This came from Inuyasha and Yusuke and Kurama could only gape.

"How did you.."

"How did we know?" Kagome asks, her eyes soften now, and they are twinkling. And the words that she speaks are like jewels. The most wondrous sound ever uttered to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Kuwabara-san is not dead. He's very much alive."

And to prove that fact, Kuwabara, in person, comes barreling through the trees.

And there was not a time in Kurama's life that he had ever felt so happy.

_Hope is the companion of power, and mother of success; for who so hopes strongly has within him the gift of miracles.  
__-- Samuel Smiles._

xxx

There! Done! Finished! In six hours time from five in the evening. Sorry for the long update, I had several versions to this chapter, wondering if I should reveal the revival of Kuwabara in the next chapter or that Kagome is the miko and bla, bla, bla. I don't think it turned out nicely but I might change it.

The exams were hell, part of the reason I didn't update. Three weeks!!! Man, today it ended and I updated!! Yea!!!

Have to count the votes first though, so no updates on votes, but clearly Kurama is winning and this fic will go that way. Will have an alternate version of Inuyasha getting together with Kagome though, after this is done.

Ah, the joy of updating, tell me your comments k. This is a little rushed as I'm off to bed.

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx

10.50 17.10.06


	27. When It All Boils Down To This

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Seven **When It All Boils Down To This

_Waiting, is hateful. _

Shippo shakes his head and continues to stare out the window, helpless as he sits in the classroom, feeling the different emotions, his mama, his comrades – Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara battle it out there with demons.

Souta stares at Shippo, nibbling on his bottom lip, he too, knows that something s wrong, he can see it by the way Shippo holds himself, his shoulders are bunched up, tense, and he is frowning, something he usually does not do. Souta does not have his sister's strong spiritual powers, he is just an ordinary boy, but he has gone to ask around in shrines to help improve his own powers, however little they might be and he has come to learn how to sense demons, and a glimpse of the other's emotions.

Souta senses that Shippo is feeling regret – because he is too young that he cannot fight alongside them, and the fear that thrums in him is obvious – they might die, any time. His big sister might not come back one day, and as soon as Souta thinks that, he berates himself. Kagome-nee-chan is strong, she will not lose, she musn't. Shippo turns to Souta then, and smiles, Souta knows then that Shippo too feels the same as he does, and Shippo knows that too, and it amazes them both how they have gotten so close to each other in just a few days of being together. It is as if they were always meant to be friends from the beginning. Souta smiles and suddenly a teacher comes behind them and hits both their heads.

"Pay attention!" Shippo and Souta meekly nod at the same time. The class laughs at their behavior that seem so in tuned to each other. Like twins.

"Ne, ne, Shippo, do you think they're fighting at this moment now?" Souta whispers while he looks out for that strict teacher of his that does not tolerate conversations while he is teaching.

"I don't think so…" Shippo whispers back, thinking of using is kitsune's ability to block the vision of the teacher so that they can communicate freely. "Kagome seems delighted at something."

"Really? That's strange. How can see be happy when she's fighting some demon?" Souta is confused now and there's this little voice in him that screams out 'Kagome-nee-chan has gone mad from stress!' Shippo laughs a little, softly, as he too knows what that little voice is screaming. They are both close that way, maybe it's because they know that the only way they can support Kagome is by waiting.

"Both of you! Settle down and keep quiet!" It amazed Shippo how Maki-sensei got his sharp hearing, he would be a good asset to the team, and he might be able to hear Naraku's chit-chats hundreds of miles away.

Souta and Shippo both sighed, and both turned to look out the window, both wishing they could be a little more older, more well-built even, to be strong enough to protect the one they love. But now, all they could do, was to wait in this wretched classroom, only praying and hoping that their loved ones would be able to make it through this storm that had befall them suddenly.

They could only wait, and pray, and hope, and they both hated it.

xxx

Yukina, Botan and Keiko, had remained in that room, the three didn't know what to think nor what to do. There was only the sense of dread underlined with hope around them, pearls of white upon the floor, midst the watery pools.

Botan turned to look at Yukina, eyes solemn, quiet, and with a sudden half-smile, she dragged both Keiko and Yukina down the stairway. Both didn't protest and allowed themselves to be pulled down by Botan whom had an agenda in mind.

Yukina looked up at the sky, crimson eyes wide; wishing in all her heart, that Kurama and Yusuke would be able to save Hiei, her brother. She felt – weird, now that she knows who her brother is, this enigma she has been trying to solve since young. Hiei. Now she knows where that feeling of trust she had from him came from. He is her brother, and her beloved had sacrificed himself for her brother. Yukina wonders if she will ever understand how life works, and why, life is such an irony.

Keiko notices that Yukina is quiet, and in her heart, Keiko thinks that she can never be as string as Yukina is if anything were to happen to Yusuke, the thought of him in trouble always manages to strike a fear in her heart, and every time he has a mission, she would be at home, waiting, not crying because she knows he doesn't like it, but just fiddling with the musical box he gave to her on one Valentine's day, playing the music they both love so very much.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
_

There is the time she waits for him to return when he has died, she wonders now, how she had survive, waiting day by day for him to open his eyes and smile at her, and with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he would banter with her.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

That fight he had with Toguro nearly killed her, she knows, because even now, she can hear in her head, the cries of agony, the pain he went through and she could do nothing but watch. He was tortured, that was the only word for it, and yet, she did not say a word, because she knows, that is what he wanted. Yusuke loves to fight, he wants to protect others and she has too understand. But sometimes, it is just so hard. So very hard to keep on waiting, praying that he would be alrite, wishing that he would be back soon, with no injuries – something so improbable.

__

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  


Keiko sees Yukina watching the sky, and she sees in her eyes, the thousand of emotions that fleets past like the wind through the trees, and Keiko does not know how to comfort her friend, but she knows exactly how Yukina is feeling, and she hurts inside for Yukina, for Kuwabara too was her friend, and she cannot imagine that she is gone.

Botan senses that the them are thinking, contemplating of the events that have happen, and she too, is bowled over by the memories, and the three of them stop, in the middle of a garden, the place where students often flock just to sit and study under the shady trees, and in sync, they sit on a bench and watch the blue, blue sky above, lovely, but they know, that this is just the calm before the storm and they sit and they wait and remember, and hope, and together, they pray for the well-being of their friends, and family. For there is nothing else to do.

xxx

There was no mushy hugs and kisses between the boys when the initial shock wore off. The first thing Yusuke did when Kuwabara came lumbering over was to collide his fist with Kuwabara's gut. The pain that comes to Kuwabara causes him to double over and sputter out, "What the hell is that for?!"

Yusuke has a look of concentration of his face but then, he suddenly laughs and hits Kuwabara even more. Kuwabara is angry now, and bewildered, but he is not one to be pushed down like this so he too punches Yusuke, and they're fighting now, while Yusuke's laughing and Kuwabara's confused and a little worried that Yusuke might be mad.

Kurama laughs too a little, and he turns to look at the group of four with the fire cat demon, they watch them, Kagome is smiling, and there is a look of triumph in her eyes, yet Kurama can clearly see that she is tired, she has to lean against Inuyasha for support, and he frowns at that.

Inuyasha is watching them with even eyes, Sango smiling too, with Miroku, and Kurama wonders who they are, they look strange wearing the school uniforms and yet carrying weapons, Sango, a large boomerang, Miroku, a staff and Inuyasha has a rusty sword by his belt. Kagome is carrying a bow, and again Kurama feels that he knows her, has seen her in a picture some time ago, not long ago.

"Who are you?" he whispers and Inuyasha hears it, his ears perk up, and he stares at Kurama, repeating the question towards him, "Who are you."

And Kurama cannot answer, because then, Yusuke and Kuwabara comes over to where he is standing, both bruised and yet, happy.

And the two groups stare at each other, unsure of what to do now, when more urgent matters are pressing, but there is something both groups know, they are not enemies and will not fight without reason.

"You have the Shikon shards." This is uttered by Yusuke who finally pays attention to the machine in his pocket, and Kagome nod, reluctantly. She tightens her hole on the bow, and the group suddenly becomes tense.

"Are you working with Naraku?" This question is uttered carefully, and the forest becomes still, waiting for their answer and a quiet "No" comes and then the other groups break into smiles of relief. And Yusuke wonders who Naraku is.

"We'll go to the place where that strong jyaki is coming from, because that's where our friend is, and we have to save him." Yusuke says. _It's part of our duty too._

Inuyasha speaks now, "That's where we're headed too, and we'll fight whatever demon that's over there, so don't expect us to save your weak friend." His cool look angers Kurama and he says out calmly, betraying none of the anger boiling, "Hiei is not weak I assure you Inuyasha-kun."

Kagome shoots a look at Inuyasha and she utters a word _sit_, the sudden flash of light that comes shocks the three of them and the crash that follows causes mirths of laughter to come to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama smiles, amused. It has been long since he had seen such a rosary, and he wonders why he has not notice the necklace of beads around Inuyasha.

"We will help you save your friend." Sango says, and Miroku adds. "Truce?"

"Truce." Yusuke says after a moment of comtemplation.

A sudden thought strikes Yusuke, "We should tell the girls of Kuwabara's… um…"

"Revival?" Kurama adds helpfully, laughing a little. Still a little shock at how, Kuwabara came to be alive.

"How did you come back alive? We were sure that you were dead." Kurama asks Kuwabara, and he blushes a little as Yusuke too keeps silent to hear his answer.

Inuyasha speaks instead, brushing off the dirt from his clothes and Kagome attempts to stop him from saying it. "Kagome nearly died giving her own life to that human."

Kagome glares at him, and attempts to _sit _him again but Miroku's hand upon her shoulder stops her. Yusuke is confused now, and Kurama wants to know how she is able to stay alive after bringing back Kuwabara. Kuwabara is solemn and he looks up to the sky. "I thought that I really would remain dead." His voice is quiet.

"I even went to where Yukina was, and I even told her to be strong." Kuwabara suddenly snaps up. "We really have to tell the girls of this. I don't want Yukina to cry."

"Yusuke. Where's Puu?" Kurama asks suddenly. And Yusuke looks at him with a grin. "Puu's with Genkai, she's keeping watch at our conditions through Puu."

"So do you think she…" Kurama iis cut off by Kagome. "I can help you tell them."

"How?"

"Ah, that's our secret but rest assured, they will know in just a few minutes of Kazuma-san's revival."

And the remaining Reikai Tantei looks stunned as Kagome closes her eyes, smiles, a little light surrounding her, unable to be seen by humans with not much spiritual power, and then she whispers words they do not know. And once again they are left to wonder who the hell these people are, and where did they come from.

Kagome opens her eyes, "It is done."

And they are left to wonder what she really did. But they have no more time to lose and both groups race towards the place where the jyaki grows stronger and stronger. Suspicions running high, confusion too, and there are questions that needs answers, but both groups remain quiet now, just the thought of saving the hybrid, Hiei, in their minds.

xxx

It is recess, and there are throes of students coming out from the schools, there are little boys and girls that seem so young and innocent, unaware of what was happening. And Botan envies them. They are still sitted upon the bench in the garden, and it is quiet, gloomy even.

But the laughter of the lower secondary students fill the air, they are running about and gaping at the three high school students that actually should not be out at this hour. They should be in that stuffy room, with a droning teacher, trying hard not to fall asleep, but here they are in bright sunshine and sitting staring at nothing in particular.

But then, a red head zooms by, a kitsune, Botan can see through his illusions spells. A human with black hair chases after him. And his eyes are laughing. And Botan realizes that, that boy has eyes of grey and blue, unusual, and he has somewhat strong spiritual powers. He would be strong in the future, she thinks and smiles.

The two boys suddenly stop, heads in the air, as if awaiting some signal in the sky. And there is a slight shimmer around them. Keiko notices too, so does Yukina, and they watch the boys closely.

The kitsune suddenly looks to where they are sitting, and he whispers to his human friend. They converse for a moment and then suddenly they head towards them. They walk slowly, the kitsune has eyes of green and they are not young. They look straight to the girls' eyes and they await the young boys that suddenly does not seem so young. They have a look that says they have seen something, it is more pronounced in the kitsune. The boy has a milder look, he has suffered but he still does not know a lot.

They come closer and the girls sit up straighter, uneasy, but the boy suddenly smiles, a sweet smile, his face gentle, and they are reminded of Kurama, with his calm look and gentle smiles. The kitsune has a firmer smile, a look hardening in his eyes, a little of Yusuke, Keiko thinks.

"Hello, my name is Souta and this is Shippo." The one with the slow and easy smile says, and Yukina is reminded of Kagome, this boy has the same eyes, the same sweet smile. The kitsune smiles too, now, and his eyes brighten up.

"We have good new for you." Shippo says, and the girls tense and yet there is a flooding of hope throughout Yukina's body.

Suddenly Keiko interrupts. "What is it about?" They wait.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Souta replies, eyes even now, wondering if they are the right ones Kagome-nee-chan asked to find.

"You are Yukina right?" Shippo asks the girl with pale green blue hair, and red eyes, a koorime. She nods and they breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We just want to inform you, that Kazuma Kuwabara is alive, and well and just fought with Yusuke Urameshi."

Yukina gasps, and the tears involuntarily pours, sliding down to become pearls, and the boys are shocked. Botan laughs then, her own tears coming, happy that a miracle has happen, she wonders how he is revived but she decides that it can be told another day, Keiko too is happy that he survived, and the boys feel awkward as the girls hug among themselves, tears coming down, the hope in them bright.

Botan snaps her eyes open, her voice a little teary and asks, "How did you know?"

Souta and Shippo glance at each other, unsure of how to answer. But they are saved by another question.

"Are you in anyway related to Kagome?" Yukina asks, and Shippo has no hesitation to reply, "Kagome is my mama and sister at the same time, and she's Souta's elder sister."

Souta smiles again, and Yukina is sure that they are telling the truth, Shippo grins and puts his hands behind his back, happy that they have helped Kagome in someway, however small it might be.

But Botan persisted in her question. Keiko is curious now, "How did you know?" they asked.

Shippo and Souta seemed like they shared a mental conversation with each other, small gestures made between each other that the girls do not understand. And then it is decided.

Shippo grins impishly, and Souta laughs, and they both say at the same time, "We just do."

And the girls are left to wonder. But the feeling of dread is still not gone, the trouble is still not over, the two young boys know that too, and the girls are amazed at the maturity they show at such a young age.

"Are you waiting too?" Yukina quietly asks, and they both reluctantly nod. They are worried too, about their loved ones, and they can't do anything to help.

"Why don't you wait with us then? Sometimes, being together with friends on times like this, helps, a lot.' Keiko says, looking up to the sky again. The vast sky that somehow connects her to Yusuke, they are both under this sky, even though they can't see each other.

Souta shrugs and both boys settle on the ground, and they sing a little rhyme.

'_We're still waiting, even if it gets a little hard,_

_We're holding on to tomorrow,_

_And in time, we'll find a way together._

_And when you return, all our sorrow will melt away,_

_But now,_

_We're still waiting.'_

Yukina is crying, her brother is well, and Kazuma-kun is ok. And she's got both her life, and she's so happy, but the tears still come and she does not know why, maybe it's because she can't do anything to help them, and she can only be here crying for them.

And one day, she will be strong, and then, she will help them in their battles, Botan and Keiko feels the same, and the boys too, and the five of them, they make a wish, a prayer, to be stronger, to one day, be able to help the ones that they love so very much, and they hope that, the one day, will come very, very soon.

_I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be alongside you. _

Another thought crosses their minds, is it harder for those who are waiting, or those who are awaited?

xxx

If anyone doesn't quite understand why Kagome looks so familiar to Kurama, you must have not read my revised version of chapter 1 and 2. And I realize that Shippo and Souta have not been in the story so here they are. And I changed Shippo's appearance a little. In three years, he would have grown up to Souta's height.

So, what do you think? I updated quite soon too!!! For the kind reviewers that have been following my story. Thank you so much!

Kagome / Kurama – 245

Kagome / Inuyasha - 190

Obviously Kurama is winning, so this will basically be his story with Kagome but there still will be Inuyasha and Kagome moments. Sorry Kurama fans.

Yours truly, Nicole.

xxx

11.31am 20.10.06


	28. When Darkness Strikes

**Disclamer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Eight **When Darkness Strikes

_"Sirens are screaming and the fires are howling_

_Way down in the valley tonight_

_There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye_

_And a blade shining oh so bright_

_There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky_

_And a killer's on the bloodshot streets_

_Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising_

_Oh I swear I saw a young boy_

_Down in the gutter_

_He was starting to foam in the heat" _

–"Bat Out of Hell" – Meatloaf

Kurama couldn't help but let thoughts of Kagome dominate his mind when they were running across the forest to where Hiei was. Who were they? This group of people? There was a hanyou, _Inuyasha. _A demon exterminator, he recognizes the weapon that has been used for centuries defeating demons in the olden days, _Sango. _A houshi, the staff is the obvious clue, _Miroku. _There's even a miko among them, he is sure of that. He is very sure that Kagome is a miko, the powerful pure energy practically flows out from her, and the bow and arrows slung on her back is the favorable weapon of a miko.

Beside him, as they ran along the branches of the tree, is Kuwabara and Yusuke, both too had frowns on their faces, and Kurama smiled a little as he saw the look of concentration on Yusuke's face. It is clear that the leader of their group is also thinking of these strange students that had arrived in that school just as they did. Were they in league with the miko that they were supposed to find?

His thoughts were cut short as suddenly Kagome cries out. "Stop!"

Inuyasha skidded into a halt and jumped to the ground as the others follow his movement. Kirara landed smoothly on the ground behind them, carrying Miroku and Sango. "What?" Snapped Inuyasha irritated as Kagome climbed from his back.

"There's a strong barrier surrounding this place. I have to break it before we pass through it. It's strange.." Kagome murmured almost to herself as she slowly walked in front of Inuyasha, hand held in front of her as she seemed to feel something experimentally.

"What's strange Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked out as he too got down from Kirara and walked closer to Kagome.

He too frowned after a moment of letting his senses out. "This barrier has Naraku's stench." Inuyasha announced unexpectedly, just as Kagome said, "But it's not the same, there's only a hint of Naraku's powers, and yet, there is a strange pulsing of power n this kekkai. The castor has placed part of her soul in it, and to me, it feels as if the soul is stuck between a region of living and yet dying." Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha moved forward, but stopped when Kagome shot him a glare. "Don't move forward, it has a very high power to exterminate any demons or humans that passed through. It is not an ordinary barrier to prevent anyone from going in, instead it kills."

"I'll handle it." Immediately Yusuke held out his hand and the words "Spirit gun" were almost out from his mouth when Kagome shushed him which he thought was rather rude.

"I'm going to break the barrier, move far away," She commanded, and Yusuke was pissed to take commands from a woman, barely a woman, a _girl, _but he did as she said. A puny looking one at that. She reminded him a little of Keiko.

Kagome held the bow in her hands like an expect and expertly notched the arrow in a swift graceful movement. Kurama caught the look of pride that momentarily flashed past Inuyasha's face and he scowled openly, feeling grouchy suddenly. He realized that he knew nothing of Kagome, and he resolved to change that.

She released the arrow then, and Kurama was shocked to see that it was suddenly engulfed in a bright whitish pink light that sliced through the air with a slightly shrill sound. It struck the unseen barrier and the bright light seemed to swallow the barrier before disappearing.

"Inuyasha, hurry." Kagome murmured as she once more climbed onto Inuyasha and they sped off without a backward glance, much to Kurama's chagrin.

Youko seemed strangely silent as Kurama trudged on forward. He was compelled to ask what was wrong with the kitsune but Youko only kept quiet and did not answer. After insistent mental prods which were unexpectedly allowed for quite some time, did Youko answered cryptically.

"It's forbidden. No one was to know. It was supposed to be forbidden. How could it be let out now?" Youko spoke aloud to himself, seemingly unaware of Kurama, unaware that he was only a presence in Kurama's mind. With that, Youko lapsed back to silence and Kurama was left to ponder on Youko's words.

xxx

They finally reached a clearing in which Hiei's presence was the strongest felt, the middle of the forest seemingly. Kagome surveyed the clearing apprehensively. There was nothing here; it was only an empty space of land, with _tombstones. Something was very wrong here. _Kagome could sense it. The presence from which the jyaki was coming from kept flicking from life and death.

"It's a graveyard." Kuwabara voiced out with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Way to point it out genius," Inuyasha said snidely. Yusuke glared at Inuyasha, whom glared back, he was the one, besides Hiei, only fit to comment on Kuwabara's idiocy at times.

"Shush." Sango said as she too eyed the isolated area full of uneven stones with wordings on them. Miroku covered his mouth with his hand, covertly smiling.

The area seemed liked it was not taken care off. The tombstones had mosses covering it, and most has broken into two. Weeds surrounded the area, and only small white flowers could be seen covering the area.

"Where is he?" Yusuke said exasperatedly as he strode in front, casting his senses about. "I can feel his aura here somewhere. I can't really place it, but it's obvious that we're standing at the heart of where the jyaki is coming out from in huge waves. But I can't see anyone!" Yusuke exploded out.

"Wait," Kurama said as he crouched down and eyed the gorges on the ground. "Look, these holes, they aren't natural, and the soil is still wet and loose. This hole made by some powerful blast."

All of them moved closer to where Kurama was examining the holes. "Look! Hiei's sword!" Kuwabara yelled out suddenly as he spotted a glint at one end of the clearing. He rushed towards it, picking it up and ran back to where both groups were. It was broken into two, and the trio knew how much Hiei really treasured his sword.

"Shit," Yusuke swore as the others kept silent. "Where could he be?"

"Are you looking for someone?" An almost childlike voice reverberated around them, causing all of them to tense, and Inuyasha and Kirara growled openly.

"There, there, no need to be afraid. I just want to play… It gets so boring sometimes, all by myself." The voice continued, with a tinkling laugh, an innocent laugh like a child's.

"Who are you!" Yelled out both Inuyasha and Yusuke at the same time. Kagome pushed to the back of her mind the unneeded knowledge that Inuyasha and Yusuke were far too alike as they glared at each other.

"Me? I am Kari." The voice continued, "And I know where your friend is…" The soft voice said and laughed. Kagome winced, that was an evil laugh if she ever heard one. "I had a lot of fun playing with him.."

"Let him go!" Kuwabara yelled.

The voice seemed to pause. "Are you that annoying orange light that flitted around my toy then?" The voice raised in crescendo as she questioned Kuwabara.

"Yes!"

"I haven't finished playing. I didn't have enough toys to have fun then." The voice murmured and they shivered as it seemed as if the voice was being whispered deliberately in their ears.

"Come out where we can see you and fight you! Don't hide like a coward!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Yeah! And we're not playing here!' Yusuke added, he clenched his hands into fists.

The laughter continued to surrounded them. A soft musical tinkling before rising to a shriek that caused them to cover their ears in pain before silencing.

The ground suddenly lurched and Kirara flew up in shock. The ground shook as it would during an earthquake.

Kagome reached out for Inuyasha and held him tight, her face unnaturally pale and pallid. Immediately, they jumped out of the way in which the ground was rising up and breaking.

"What the hell.." Yusuke swore yet again.

They quickly ran towards the far end of the clearing where it was not shaking. Only the middle of the clearing was shaking and breaking up, the ground rising dangerously, like a small mountain forming and breaking in front of their eyes.

Hiei's aura could clearly be felt now, and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara felt a fear coiling in the pit of their stomachs as they await what would happen next. They had all their weapons ready. Kagome had already notched her arrow, and it was glowing with her power. Inuyasha held his transformed sword which Yusuke had looked at with appreciative eyes, not that he would mention it to the hanyou. Kuwabara held his spiritual energy sword, and Sango ad her boomerang. Miroku had ofudas ready along with his staff in one hand. Kurama with his rose whip and Yusuke held his hand out, ready to blast any demon that was carrying Hiei coming out from the ground.

They waited. It was time.

xxx

Inuyasha didn't like this. He didn't like this situation they were in. The laughter had hurt his ears and he knew that this enemy would not be easy to defeat. She was undeniably strong, even more powerful than Naraku and Inuyasha was quite pissed at that fact

Not only did they have to deal with an 'unable-to-die' hanyou in the past, and just when they thought they could rest in the future, another demon or human he could not identify appears with even freakier powers than Naraku.

He could sense souls very well, unlike Kagome nor Miroku, but something about this presence that did not have any scent and only identifiable youki was beginning to bug him. What creature in existence that did not have a scent?

Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hands and he gripped it even harder. Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome who stood beside him her delicate features poised confidently, her hands holding the bow and arrow steadily, her eyes grim and wary, lips thinned in anticipation. Her whole stance said that she was ready to face any challenge and Inuyasha felt proud of her. Proud of the person she had become.

It was an unusual emotion to feel at an upcoming battle and yet, he could not help but feel proud of Kagome, who faced her challengers with spunk and courage.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the centre of the clearing that was slowly opening up. He had to be aware of the dangers of the impending battle that he knew would be tough. He had to think before he acted and not use the usual plan of his, 'Tetsusaiga-thinks-for-me-as-I-attack'. He had to ensure Kagome's safety.

She was his and he would protect her with his life.

The ground cracked. Kagome flinched and her scent floated over to him. She was scared.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, his amber eyes catching her unique blue and grey eyes. It was only a word, her name, and yet it carried a world of meaning. She understood, and she smiled. She nodded, and Inuyasha noted with relief that she no longer felt afraid.

"Time to play," came the voice again. Sweet and melodious, seemingly not belonging to the inhuman shriek earlier.

The silence that descended after the voice rang out only made the situation more eerie and more tensed. It seemed like every miniscule sound they made was magnified ten times. Only the cracking sound of the ground could be heard.

With a loud bang, the ground finally split open, releasing what was inside that held the hybrid captured. What had come out however, was something that he did not expect, and as it lunged towards them, Inuyasha could only watch almost fearfully.

xxx

The blood that had splattered on his uniform was soaking quickly into the white cotton fabric, and it broke him out of his reverie. He shook slightly at the sight before him, and as the stench of rotting and burning flesh hit him, he doubled over, struggling hard not to retch.

Miroku had traveled far and long, always witnessing deaths on his journey. Dying was inevitable. Countless lifes had been taken by Naraku, and he had seen enough deaths to last him a lifetime. And yet, as that thing loomed before him. Miroku could not help but feel nauseated, sick and horrified.

He numbly realized that he had been standing still, ofudas clutched in one hand, staff in another, when Minamino, or Kurama as he had heard his friends call him, when he had been hurt by that _thing. _

It was a youkai definitely, as was the indication of the _thing's_ soul but his body was a mangled mass. He reminded Miroku of Naraku, but this youkai was even more hideous and his body even more deformed.

It was Minamino's blood that had splattered on him. Inuyasha's yells of rage seemed to spark some life in that demon and Miroku forced himself to turn and fight that demon.

He caught sight of Sango on the ground, knees tucked beneath her, and she was shaking, out of fear of that deformed demon. Hiraikotsu lay forgotten at her feet. Miroku snapped into attention and he rushed towards her, hugging her, gently consoling her with his presence.

"It's going to be alrite."

Sango gulped down her fear and she too stood, guided by his hand. He watched as she hoisted Hiraikotsu up and smiled at hi. Courageously showing a thumbs up, a silly trait they picked up in this time and he responded back, imitating her. She was shaking. He didn't comment.

Miroku noticed that Kagome was attending to Minamino who was hurt, badly. His upper torso was gnashed by the demon's claws and he was bleeding profusely.

He took note of Urameshi and Inuyasha's position, then he concentrated in searching for the aura of their friend Hiei and of the soul which constantly flickered.

This demon was not their main enemy. It was not the one that was giving out the enormous jyaki. It wasn't the one whom had spoken to them. 'It couldn't be…' Miroku thought as he frowned. That demon had the presence of their friend, Hiei. It's as if that creature was Hiei. At a startled glance at Inuyasha to warn him, Inuyasha's solemn amber eyes told Miroku that he already knew. Must be those sensitive demon instincts and Inuyasha's brilliant nose.

"That creature may have devoured your friend." At that comment from Inuyasha, Yusuke scowled openly. Kurama stiffened but winced as he did so.

"Impossible!" Yusuke shouted over the din they made while fighting the creature. Inuyasha was fighting the sharp claws of the demon with Tetsusaiga, effectively preventing those claws from hurting the two while Yusuke blasted the demon with strong spiritual energy from his fingertips at the demon's weaker points. They seemed to be struggling not to breath in the nauseating scent of the demons. Inuyasha particularly. "Hiei isn't that weak!"

Miroku found it amazing that the two could yell at each other while fighting the demon in perfect harmony.

"Miroku, that.. _thing, _demon, has three shards in his forehead." Kagome said, loud and clear.

She was using her powers she had perfected over the years to heal Minamino and he looked at Kagome questioningly. Inuyasha obviously heard her comment and he changed his attack formation, slashing at the demon's forehead while Yusuke did the same.

"How did you know the position of the Shikon No Tama shards?" Minamino asked suddenly.

Miroku immediately felt relieved. They knew of the Shikon No Tama, but luckily they did not know of Kagome being the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, which meant that they weren't after her.

He smiled, and ran forward along with Sango to help the two in intense battle with the demon. Kirara flew ahead of them, and Sango jumped onto her back.

The demon roared, Inuyasha and Yusuke backed off.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The three strikes of energy headed towards the shards, seeing this Urameshi gave a shout too, and blasts of energy sot out, headed towards the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome had hurriedly stood up after she had healed Kurama the best she could and shot an arrow towards the demon's head. Their combined power should have been strong enough to finish off an ordinary demon. But this obviously was not an ordinary one.

The demon slashed at hiraikotsu and caused the huge boomerang to be flung back and it slammed Sango pitilessly onto the ground. Miroku watched with relief as Kagome purified both Inuyasha and Urameshi's attack as they turned back on them.

He rushed worriedly to Sango's side as she instantly jumped to her feet. He felt a surge of joy that Sango seemed unharmed, but he knew that she was just being strong. She wouldn't let herself be pulled down by such trivial injuries.

He nodded once to her and they started off again towards the demon, but they stopped short when that demon started to roar.

That demon was clearly angry. It bubbled, sizzled and it lurched out.

xxx

Sango could not take her eyes of that creature, that youkai as it crawled out from it's home. It's blood shot eyes, red, lifeless, reminded her of Kohaku in a way, before he was freed from Naraku's spell.

The deaths of her family, the images of them dead flashed through her eyes. Hands. Hands outstretched. Bleeding. Pleading for help.

_I couldn't save them._

Hands. Hands were outstretched everywhere. Trying to reach Inuyasha and Yusuke. Those hands, were rotting and they moved, crawled all over that huge _thing_ with eyes of blood.

That _thing _looked vaguely human, it was huge, towering over them. It had legs, it's own arms and hands with claws, with a deformed head, a mixture of blues, blacks, and, and eyes that bugged out. A nose that wasn't there, and a mouth with sharp, sharp teeth and in it, was more hands, and bodies, and blood. The worst was that the whole _thing _was red with black welts, liked it had been burnt alive and had nearly escaped for some part of it was charred and yet some was red and oozed with blood. The _thing _was already hideous, rotting flesh showed thousand of maggots, the hands of so many haunted her.

The stench of burning meat combined with the rotten flesh caused her to nearly faint and her legs seemed no longer to be able to support her as she crashed to the ground.

She couldn't take the hands that stuck out from the demon. Hands of the young and the old. Hands outstretched, rotting, with maggots that crawled everywhere, and _hands. _

It roared, an inhuman sound – it wasn't really human anyway – pierced her ears.

She sank to her knees. Somehow, that thing brought the worst in her. It reminded her, tortured her of all the times she couldn't save a life.

"it's going to be alrite." Miroku's voice cut through her depressing thoughts. And she calmed herself. His normal, softly spoken words made her feel better. He was there for her. She gripped his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Yes. It would be alrite. Right now, she had someone to save. Hiei. And she would save him. And destroy this lump of flesh from her sight.

xxx

Kagome freaked out when she saw the demon suddenly gnashed Shuuichi-kun's chest. She was too slow. The demon was fast and darted out of reach. She immediately rushed to his side.

The wounds weren't that deep but it was still serious, and he was still weak from the attack of the earlier demons draining out his energy.

She hurriedly tore her sleeves to stop the blood from flowing excessively. Shuuichi-kun didn't look too good but he was holding up. He was even giving her a weak smile and he had a calm serene look on his face. Kagome felt that he was sniffing her by the way his nose was twitching slightly, like a kitsune, she realized, struggling not to laugh at such a dire situation.

He opened his brilliant green eyes as she suddenly placed her hands on his chest and started to pump her healing miko powers through him. The blood stopped flowing, and Kagome could see the amazement in his eyes.

He didn't speak though, and for that Kagome was grateful. She could already feel the sweat beading at her forehead, and she concentrated for the wound to heal.

When she thought that she had healed him the best she could, she gave a tired smile. She had saved two people's lifes today. But it still didn't matter much, considering that thousands had died because of her. At that thought, a grim smile replaced her features. Shuuichi-kun was looking at her intensely, and she blushed at his stare, trying hard not to notice his toned body as she wrapped the made shift bandage around the slightest wound caused by the demon.

She forced herself to concentrate at the battle. She distinctively heard Miroku and Inuyasha shouting. And Yusuke and Inuyasha were suddenly yelling over the guy, Hiei. She frowned.

"Miroku, that.. _thing, _demon, has three shards in his forehead." Kagome said, she was repulsed by that demon. It had so many hands.. And they reminded her of the time when a sudden landslide caused the village they had been headed towards to cave in. She saw so many hands outstretched from the soil hat engulfed them, but all were dead. She still had nightmares over it, and now, this creature, this demon was like an epitome of her nightmare.

"How did you know the position of the Shikon No Tama shards?" Shuuichi-kun asked suddenly, and she found that she couldn't look at him in the eye. She couldn't look into those green, green, depths and not blurt out the truth. Shuuichi-kun seemed as if he too had been through much, but she still didn't want to drag others into her fight. She didn't answer him.

Instead, she stood up and helped him up. With that she notched the arrow that had fallen off when she rushed to help Shuuichi-kun back again to the bow.

As her friends threw their separate attacks at the demon, Kagome added her own. She envisioned the demon being engulfed in a flame of pink and white. A fitting end. But it was not to be. She stood back shocked, as the demon just bounded the attacks back. Sango was thrown to a distance away but she hurriedly got back to her feet. Sango was a strong woman.

She was glad that her arrow managed to purify both Inuyasha and Yusuke's attacks. It would have been disastrous otherwise. She watched in anticipation and fear as the demon suddenly roared once more and changed. This was no ordinary foe. They had to get rid of it soon to save Hiei.

xxx

The demon seemed to melt. The hands disappearing. The head, melted away, revealing a figure beneath the flesh of the hideous youkai. There was someone else beneath the flesh of that youkai. Miroku had been right. That youkai was being controlled by someone else. The shards slowly melted into the quivering flesh as it moved and twisted to another shape.

They tensed, sure that the voice which had been taunting them would come out. Yusuke let out his breath in a hiss as his eyes widened as he took in the final image of the quivering flesh that finally took on a form.

"Hiei, what has happen to you.." Kurama whispered out, pain in his voice. "What has that demon done to you…"

Kagome, Miroku and Sango glanced confusedly at the faces around them. They were the ones that had not seen Hiei before. Inuyasha looked horrified and a determined look took hold of his features. He may have been enemies at one point with that hybrid, but he couldn't let anyone else defeat his opponent before he had the chance. They were absolutely repulsed with what was standing there.

For what stood in front of them, was not Hiei, not technically anyway. Hiei changed. That was the only word for it. There was no demon catching hold of him. He was just standing there, with a huge grin on his face, something Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama wished never to see again.

Kurama faintly thought that Hiei's unnatural smile reminded him of this English cartoon character he had seen a long time ago. The Joker, from Batman. Kurama shuddered.

The grin stretched from one end of his mouth to another, revealing bared teeth. Hiei's eyes were too wide. He seemed as if he had gone crazy, and his face muscles were stretched to the limit. There were the three shards stuck upon his forehead.

His body was badly hurt, Kurama could see the faint trickling of blood from a wound upon Hiei's arm. What scared him the most was the obvious mutilation of Hiei's body. He had hands crawling all over him. The hands of so many others attached to his body.

"No.." Yusuke whispered out, still staring at the smiling Hiei in horror. He lowered his hands. "Hiei! What.. What happened?"

Hiei only seemed to smile wider, and his crimson eyes had a wild look in them. He cocked his head to one side, and words came out from his mouth, guttural sounding and low. He didn't sound like the usual Hiei.

"Must die. Must die. Mistress commands it. Must die." Hiei laughed. A shrill feminine shriek. Yusuke looked positively sick. This was not Hiei anymore.

The voice came again. "Do you like my new toy?" This time there was no mistaking the sneer in that voice. She was taunting them. She had changed Hiei, had tortured him to something he was not. And she claimed that she was only playing with them.

With that, Hiei started running towards them, giggles still escaping him, his original hand forming a sword as he ran. The other hands on his body failed about trying to grasp on to anything. The Jagan eye was open, and other multiple eyes were on the hands.

No one moved. No one dared.

_"Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil."-- Aristotle_

xxx

Well, how was that for an update? I'm tired, but I might write more. I was working at mu aunt's choc shop this last few days, and today my shift finally ended. Wow. Can't believe it's finally been a year since I started this story on a whim.

Have to warn you guys though, I'm not so good at writing romance, so if you're on a really mushy, sweet romance kinda thing, I'm sorry. But I don't know if I can do it. This is kinda like my first real attempt at writing. I am still in the process of learning, so this is kinda my experiment. I apologize for the lack of romance. I can't seem to write those. So.. erm.. Sorry once again.

And I have edited certain parts of my story on paper but I haven't quite edited it in my comp. Too lazy, sigh.

But I'm proud to say that I've finished NaNoWriMo! 50000 words! Didn't think I could do it but I did it!!! Yeay! So proud of myself…

For those who read True Love Has No Happy Ending, I have done a draft. But it's still in process as I don't know how to continue it.. Gah.

Anyone has any good Harry Potter going back in time stories? I'm kinda obsessed with them currently.

Anyway.. Thanks to all those that have stuck by this lame excuse for a plot. I know I'm not that good. I love you all!!! Late Merry Christmas wish!

Yours truly, Nicole.

P/S – Oh! I would like a beta reader, but I'm not too sure what they do, and how to find one? Can anyone explain to me the workings of a beta reader. Thanks!

P/P/S – I know that the internet connection have been down lately. And I'd like some comments on my writing.. If you're ever so hardworking, maybe you could go to my blog and post a comment at the Cbox.

http / snippetsofmine . blogspot . com /

xxx


	29. The Puppet And The Master

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Twenty Nine **The Puppet And The Master

_Play for me,_

_Sing for me,_

_Dance for me._

The orange light that had been Kuwabara's soul power shattered. It broke to a million thousand pieces, some as tiny as a fragment of sand itself and some as huge as Hiei's fist. It shimmered all around Hiei, blinking brightly in the darkness that surrounded him. His breathing was haggard, forced. The pain was excruciating and like before it burned and twisted and pulled and pushed.

"Such a hateful barrier. But it's gone now, is it not my darling?" A sweet, high, childish voice echoed all around him as the shooting pains crept slowly from his feet to his head.

He opened his mouth to scream, white foam formed at his mouth. But no sound came out. He couldn't. His eyes rolled back, only the white could be seen. His Jagan eye flew open, shining in the dark. The orange light died down as his own power burnt himself.

_Scream my darling,_

_For your soul I bind,_

_Eternally to mine._

_Mine, all mine._

His body jerked, twisted. He tried to get up, he tried to fight. The pain was so intense; it coiled around his aura, changing it, adding auras, powers of others to his own.

"Relax your mind. Let it in. Let it all in." The voice crooned once more. This time, it was a smooth, motherly tone. Hiei wished dearly to listen to it, to obey whoever was speaking.

Images of a loud mouthed burly orange head came to mind. _You giving up so fast shrimp? _A boy, with calm fiery eyes looked at him with his hair gelled back. He smiled. _We're team mates. We fight together. To the end. _A red head, a feminine graceful boy. In an instance, a silver fox. Then back to the boy. _Never give up. _

With renewed strength, with new hope, Hiei started to force himself to think calmly and rationally and to ignore the pain that increased with each labored breath. He could do this. He would fight this person and he would never give up. He must not. Hiei swore and attempted to move but was restrained by an unknown force.

Flashes of people he knew suddenly sped past his confused mind, he wanted to protect, his friends, his.. _Yukina. _She was there in front of him. She was holding her hand out. Reaching to him. Smiling sweetly. _Aniki. _He stared at her, uncomprehending how she came upon this dark world of his.

There was no pain anymore. The fire died out. It was cool, calm, and silent in this world of darkness he was encased in. He moved. He trembled, and opened his mouth. His voice was hoarse as he whispered her name yet again. His voice echoing all around him.

_Aniki. Let go. Come to me. Aniki. _Her voice drifted to him. Her crimson eyes, so like his widened for a fraction. Her smile a little too wide. He reached out. Grasped a hand that held firmly. She was no illusion. He closed his eyes, smiled, let go. His will slackened.

"You're mine."

_Your mind devoured,_

_Your will lost,_

_You are my precious,_

_My lovely puppet._

"You're mine." It was not Yukina. The image flickered and changed. His hand dropped to his side.

Hiei's eyes snapped open, struggling, but he could not move. A sudden throb. Three sharp essences pricked at him. His soul flared, burning, freezing. _Mine, mine, mine. _Two dragons, one white, pure and the other dark, evil fighting, twisting, coiling around him.

Hiei screamed. A hoarse, desperate scream. Hoping, begging for someone to save him. To free him from this anguish, from this torture. To die. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to be free. His body moved without his consent. An armed stretched, reaching out. His muscles screamed in protest. His legs slowly stood and the agony, pain rushed in little electric shocks. Bright spots appeared in his dark, dark world. The Jagan eye closed, in defiance to the light that shone through suddenly.

He could hear his own blood drip. Images of Yukina flashed again. Sister. Dead. Kurama. Dead. Yusuke. Dead. Kuwabara. Dead. Botan. Dead. All dead. All lay at his feet. All bloodied. All with opened eyes staring at him in accusation. He killed them. His mind roared, and with a swift sudden shot of pain and relief and pleasure, his mind broke.

_Break, shatter, doom._

_None matters anymore._

_Let me think for you. _

_Shall we?_

_Let's dance. _

_It's time._

_Time to play my dear. _

Power built up in him gradually, slowly moving up and down his body. Powers not of his filled him, and he felt the sudden irresistible urge to grin insanely and laugh and laugh and laugh. _Power. So much power. _The essences gathered and pulsed.

"You can have all that you want, you can have all the power in the world, and you can rule the world." The voice of his master came drifting to him.

He smiled. He knew of nothing now. The pain was gone. There never was any pain. He knew not of the word. He cocked his head to one side. His mind was blank. What was his name? Ah. That was not important. What was important was to fulfill his master's will. Nothing else mattered.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The insistence dripping of his own blood ran in his ears. He wished to taste the blood of others. He was hungry.

"Wait." He understood and allowed his master to change him. It tickled.

His mistress, his master was beautiful. She giggled slowly as she ran a finger up and down his arm. A lump of flesh grew where she touched. It bubbled and fizzled and slowly crept up and covered his arm. A new coat of flesh slowly covered him. He disliked the obvious weak scent of the other coating of demons that slowly encased him, but he endured it. It was the wish of his mistress.

He closed his eyes and waited. He licked his parched lips. A chaste kiss was placed on his lips as his face was slowly enveloped by the massive coat of flesh.

The wait was not long. He could not see what was happening out but he moved along when the other demons around him fought. He was eager to kill. To shed blood to tear flesh from bone. To crack and to eat all that were present. Demon, human, it mattered not. As his impatience grew, the flesh around him bubbled from his intense black fire that surrounded his body.

The shards that gave him even more pleasure, more power slowly dove through the coat of flesh to rest upon him once more, as the flesh shifted, changed. His eyes opened, and smiled. The fresh scent of blood wafted through his heightened senses and his own thrilled in delight. Bones to gnaw on, blood to drink, to kill. Demons. Humans. He could smell them. He could feel their power pulsing. Theirs would be his.

"_Kill them as you wish. Spare none." _Must die. Must die. Mistress commands it. Must die. He laughed. Time to die. Time to die.

His victims seemed familiar but he cared not of their origin. They would die as commanded. He would eat them. He could already taste the power that would coarse through his blood as he lunged and ran fast for the one that he deemed worthy of his first strike. The one not of demon and not of human had a huge demonic sword he found interesting.

The power was strong and he wished it to be his own, and he would. Blasts of soul power struck his sight and he swatted them away as he would to a fly that annoyed him. In return for the obvious defiance of his victim he sent a blast of air that took shape of a dragon to the one with powers of a demonic king but seemingly contained in a human body.

The scream and shouts pleased him. He turned back to focus on the hanyou. A cold wave struck him suddenly and he shivered and stopped in his tracks. He moved his head slightly to the side, and barely managed to dodge an oncoming arrow filled with so much pure power that the hair at the back of his neck stood at end.

His eyes narrowed and he snarled. He was not one to be messed with. Who was this one that attempted to fight him? Who was this one with so much power? This one would die first. His attention shifted yet again, and his eyes roved around the few mixture of humans, hanyou and demons.

"You will pay." He spoke softly, menacingly, clearly to one who shone. His vision was of colours, auras and power. The faces of his victims were shifting, blur of colours. The only thing clear was their distinctive scents, and colours. This one with pure power was shining bright. White with slight flashes of pink.

It was female, human, soft. He would devour her. She would be first. He ran swift, leering. Blasting one with another rush of water this time, taking the form of a dragon yet again. The ground beneath him creaked as he forced his power to surge through it, forcing the earth to build together to form the figure of a dragon. He roared. The dragon roared.

"Bakuryuuha!" A shout from the hanyou and this dragon of earth was blasted through. He was thrown back from the force, sharp small stones slicing him as they whizzed through the air.

A boomerang sliced the air and he spotted it a second too late. It struck him painlessly but he was thrown even further. He was pushed back but he twisted, hitting the boomerang to the ground, and somersaulted through the air gracefully, landing adeptly on the ground.

He formed a sword of demonic fire yet again. And this time he manipulated it to form a javelin of sorts and threw it at the group of pathetic demons and humans. It blew the ground in front of them. He smiled.

The fight had only just begun. He always liked his prey to struggle before he clamped them down. He neared one with a pulsing aura of silver and red. A kitsune. Demonic and yet it had a slight human scent. He opened his mouth and his numerous hands grew and twined around the new victim that he had selected. This one did not struggle. No matter. His mouth opened wider, like a snake would. His fangs grew, and he felt satisfaction when his prey started to struggle desperately.

A sudden slice cut through his many hands that fell to the ground, sizzled and melted to pools of black water. Kicks and blows were thrown at him. And he countered with a kick of his own to the troublesome interferer. He had been so close to feast too. This was the same one that had first struck him with blasts. The one with demonic power that was mellowed down by human inferiorities. Pathetic.

He clamped his mouth shut attempting to bite off the hand that was gripping at his neck. The hand that was trying to pull his essences released immediately. He was getting tired of this game. He only wished to fill his stomach. He needed strength. His was fading.

He gave a minor push to the one opposing him with his right hand, momentarily knocking the air out of the other's lungs. His left hand formed a sword and he sliced clean through his body. It stuck out rather prettily and the blood dripped to the ground. He pulled out his sword of fire almost reluctantly.

"No Yusuke!" A thud. Shouts ran through his head. Painful images speed fast his troubled mind for a slight moment but it disappeared in the next instant as his mistress voice spurred him on with a word. _Blood._

He formed an arrow of demonic fire this time and a bow. He aimed carelessly and shot. "Kagome!" Ah. The blood, the scent of blood that surrounded him gave him renewed strength.

Strong power suddenly burst through the clearing. Two of enormous powers were coming to him. One kitsune, the other inu. Ah. A feast. Both demons, powerful demons. He nearly burst with hunger, with joy, with such eager desire to tear the flesh and break each bone. His little preys, his victims, his _toys. _

They lunged. He smiled. And enveloped both in a burst of power. Four dragons of four different elements closed in on them. A fire dragon, his favourite. A water dragon with spikes of ice on it's back. An earth dragon, hard, solid, and yet soft, sand poured in torrents at its end. A dragon of air that seemed to be a tornado with gleaming yellow eyes.

The dragons closed in on the two that was standing still in the middle. They could not escape. He had won.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,_

_We all fall down, like Toy Soldiers_

_Piece by piece, we're torn apart, we never win,_

_The battle rages on, for Toy Soldiers_

_- Eminem_

xxx

Yusuke struggled desperately to find the Hiei that he knew through the eyes of the devil that was parading in Hiei's body.. The demon that was in control of Hiei's body – he'd hoped desperately it was so – had ran fast, swifter even than Hiei ever was towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked on grimly and had held his sword high. "No! Don't hurt him!" Yusuke shouted and Inuyasha looked at him with pity in his amber eyes. Yusuke bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Spirit shot!" Hiei or the thing that was in Hiei's body, he'd call it the monster now, deflected his shots easily much to Yusuke's surprise. He turned to grin insanely at Yusuke, and he felt a terror in him that he had not experience before. The look in the monster's eyes was violent, and pure evil. It was no longer Hiei.

The monster held up his right hand and with a slight flick of his wrist, he sent an unexpected strong blast of wind that took the shape of a menacing dragon. Yusuke was thrown back and he slammed painfully to a tree that creaked and fell to the ground, taking him along to the ground.

"Yusuke!" The girl, Sango came running towards him as she was closest and regardless of their own problems, they were like teammates in this difficult situation.

He was helped up by both Kuwabara and Sango. Miroku attempted to throw some ofuda's at the monster, but an outer shield deflected those easily and it seemed that the monster itself did not feel such insignificant attacks. Miroku cursed and seemed to struggle with his conscience while fiddling with some beads around his right hand.

Kagome shot an arrow filled with such power that Yusuke was bedazzled as he watch it cut through the air with sparks of pure power. The monster stopped in its tracks to Inuyasha, and with such calm, he tilted his head slightly and the arrow shot past him without so much as cutting him.

The monster was not smiling anymore though, and inwardly Yusuke was glad. The smile, if anything freaked him out most. The monster opened his mouth and Yusuke froze. Before the voice had been different, and he had hoped that another demon was the one controlling Hiei. But the voice that came out from _Hiei's _mouth was _Hiei's _voice.

"You will pay." He spoke softly, menacingly. This was like Hiei speaking. The cold, calculative voice. The deep tenor of his voice vibrated through the air. _No. No. Please. Hiei. Why.. Why are you like this? What? What happened? _

The monster turned his attention from Inuyasha to Kagome who was gaping at the monster in fear. This was not like any enemy Yusuke had fought before. And from her expression, as well as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, he gathered that they too, thought the same.

The monster ran and blasted Kuwabara and Miroku that had ran towards him with another power that took form of a dragon again. It was water. Yusuke wondered how Hiei had gotten such power. He was a being of fire and ice, more of fire in fact. Where had such power of the four elements came about? A surge of hope that this was not Hiei came renewed.

The ground cracked as he too ran swift alongside Sango and the wet duo that had regained their breath back towards Kagome, Kurama and Inuyasha. They had reached the agreement that this monster could not be defeated alone.

The ground broke and rushed upwards in sudden blasts like a geyser. It towered high above them and between the rushing gusts of sand and stone that formed a veil, they could see the approaching figure of the monster. And expectedly it formed another image of a dragon.

The mouth cracked upon and in unison, the monster and the earth dragon roared. Inuyasha darted forward and yelled out. "Bakuryuuha!" The dragon was blasted back towards the monster pushing it back. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her huge boomerang. The monster did not expect this and it struck him.

Gracefully, and all of them watch the monster almost with bated breath as it twisted mid air and it the boomerang effortlessly to the ground, while it catapulted in the air and landed with nimble feet. Yusuke meant to ask Hiei to teach him that should he return back safely, alive.

The monster did not appear to be dazed and instead a cunning look caught hold of his features. He opened a palm and formed fire and Yusuke expected the sword to materialize. Instead, the monster formed a long stick and threw it accurately and precisely at the ground in front of them, blasting the ground and splinters sliced through.

"This cannot be Hiei." Kurama spoke sadly, and Yusuke knew that his friend was holding back tears.

Before Yusuke could assure his friend that they would save Hiei, and yes, this was not Hiei, Kurama had slowly walked to the front dazedly, his dreamy expression striking fear in Yusuke's heart.

"Get a hold of yourself Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, a look of grim determination on his face. He had long ago accepted the fact that no matter what, he would deal with this monster and get back the real Hiei. This was but an imposter.

"He isn't himself anymore. He has been devoured by the darkness of the Shikon shards." He heard Inuyasha murmur, surprisingly without the usual heat, anger, just with quiet resignation. As if he'd seen this happen to countless others and had just gave up hope of saving anyone else with the same problem because there was just no way of doing so.

"No.." Kurama shook his head despondently. And in the next instant, all of a sudden, the grinning face of the monster came into view and it was closing in on them. The numerous hands on the body stretched and covered the few kilometers between them and pulled Kurama towards it.

Kurama did not struggle and seemed to watch fascinated as the monster's mouth widened beyond limitations. Fangs grew longer.

"Shuuichi!" Kagome's voice managed to get Kurama to think coherently once again, and he started to struggle in the grasp of the hands that tied him up and held him in the air to be slowly lowered to the monster's huge open mouth.

Inuyasha and Yusuke ran forward and in an amazing partnership, Inuyasha sliced the hands that held Kurama tight, while Yusuke distracted the monster with kicks and blows. Charging each with his spiritual power. None seemed to give any effect but at least Kurama was free now. He dropped to the ground, eyes hard now. Kagome had done a good job in snapping Kurama back to reality.

Yusuke remembered that the Shikon shards were embedded at the monster's forehead. Maybe if he could just get them out… He held tight to the monsters neck, hoping to choke it while his other reached out to swipe the shards down. If only it was that easy.

The monster tried to clamp his mouth shut onto Yusuke's hands and he released his hold immediately darting back a little to a safer distance. The monster matched his steps and started forward. He pushed slightly at Yusuke but that push contained a strong force that seemed to knock him out and without warning, a pain shot through his chest.

Yusuke stared at _Hiei's _wide crimson eyes. He was his friend. He glanced down with a measure of surprise at the sword that was through his body.

He fell down to his knees. "No Yusuke!" Kuwabara's voice seemed very far away. But he struggled not to let the darkness take hold of him. But he failed and as it consumed him, he thought he heard the faint ringing of laughter.

xxx

As soon as Yusuke dropped down, Kagome had attempted to rush to him to cure him. But the one that looked like Hiei, the puppet controlled by someone, had already attempted to make its next move. An arrow of fire came towards her fast, and she would have been struck by it had not Miroku pushed her down and it only sliced her cheek slightly. A drop of blood fell down.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Shuuichi shouted.

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha, in a fit of anger had dropped his sword and as it clattered down to the floor in a hollow ring, and Inuyasha transformed to a full demon, the jagged stripes appearing, his eyes red. He flexed his claws with an amount of blood lust in his eyes, not unlike the one the puppet had in his eyes. But he immediately controlled himself and his red eyes slowly turned to amber, but he still remained in his full demon form. He had managed a certain amount of control over this form over the years much to Kagome's relief. He gave a silent nod and reached down to grasp his sword once more, maintaining his demon form and yet managing to wield the Tetsusaiga for even in his full demon form, he would protect his friends, regardless of the fact that they were human.

But that was not all, beside Inuyasha; she almost could not recognize the demon had the aura matched that of Shuuichi-kun. He had too reverted to his demon form. A silver kitsune, with ears like Inuyasha and a tail. He glanced at Kagome with amber eyes and she gasped in shock. She seemed to have seen this demon before and he smiled faintly at her before he turned his attention back to the puppet. With a slight twist of his hand, a beautiful red rose came to his hand and he lashed it once and it turned into a whip of thorns. He seemed awfully familiar but Kagome just couldn't place him in her memory.

Inuyasha and Shuuichi or Kurama nod at each other and both ran towards the puppet. But eerily, the puppet smiled and they knew something was up, causing Miroku and Kuwabara to shout while Kagome and Sango screamed; four dragons appeared and shot to the sky.

The dragons of different mediums were insanely beautiful, and yet so terribly terrifying with the amount of power that each dragon had. The one of water and ice danced in the sky like a waterfall. The one of earth was like a sandstorm. The one of air was a hurricane, a swirling twister. The one of fire was the scariest, as it reminded somehow of being the shadow that lurked behind fires that burnt.

Would they survive? She could see both Inuyasha and Kurama glancing at the four dragons as they descended upon them with ferocity. Inuyasha shouted out his famous "Bakuryuuha." But the power barely made an effect on the four dragons. Kurama opened his mouth and summoned out a something, a plant Kagome had never seen before. It shot up from the shaking ground and attempted to envelope the dragons with its long green veins and its red giant flowers that had opened mouths and sharp razor teeth. But it was in vain, in a sudden 'boom', the flowers burst in flames and fell smoking to the ground.

They were about to die and she could do nothing about it. She was about to watch them die in front of her like so many others. She was worthless, she was weak and she could do nothing tom save them. Miroku mentioned something about trying to absorb the four dragons with his kazaana but even without trying Kagome knew that it was hopeless.

She couldn't see the two anymore, the four dragons spiraled up into the air, presumably carrying the two in the middle. The puppet was grinning at them. Blood sprayed to the ground in a sudden geyser and Kagome froze.

_No. No. No! Inuyasha! Shuuichi! No! _

The Shikon shards in her hold vibrated and pulsed. And in a sudden impulse, in a sudden movement, she pulled out an arrow from her back and with a thought, melded the half Shikon no Tama had the tip of the arrow, coating the sharp iron. Then she pressed her power towards the bow, and it flared with her power. She pulled the arrow back and it pulsed and struggled with her contained power. Yusuke stirred, him being of a demon's origin could not stay too close to such pure power.

_Fear will hold you prisoner,_

_Hope can set you free. _

She trembled at the effort of staying conscious as she pressed all of her power into the arrow. With a yell to release all her hidden energy, she narrowed her eyes and shot the gleaming arrow that immediately turned into a phoenix of white light towards the shocked puppet. Kagome fell to the ground tiredly, supported by Sango; she watched the events unfold in front of her with a certain amount of satisfaction.

It sped forward and the puppet took hesitant steps back before turning and running in fear. The power was too strong to be oppressed. And the phoenix shot through the puppets head.

The arrow sliced his Jagan eye and yet it did not harm Hiei, for the Shikon no Tama shards under Kagome's will had merely past through Hiei as if he was merely a veil containing the shards. The three shards upon Hiei's forehead were purified immediately. And he collapsed to the ground as the remaining hands on his body disappeared and he fell down with exhaustion. He had been nearly purified by her powers. But she controlled her powers and willed the phoenix of her pure power to return with the three shards.

It flew back and before the arrow had the chance to slice through her, she held it firmly in her hand and only allowed the power to seep back into her.

The four dragons disappeared and two thuds fell upon the ground. Inuyasha and Kurama were seriously injured. Their arms and legs torn and both were unconscious.

"Bring all of them here." Kagome was nearly fainting now, but she still had a task to do.

Kuwabara had shaken himself out of his reverie as he had been watching Kagome with a mixture of awe and fear and rushed to carry Hiei to her side. Hiei was awake but his eyes were glazed and he looked haggard, the earlier menace in his eyes disappeared much to their relief. He smiled, and it was unusual for Kuwabara to see Hiei so utterly defeated like this, even the smile was alien. It wasn't his usual sneer, nor a smirk, but a real grateful smile.

Hiei fell to his knees in front of Kagome and bopped his head down in respect. His voice was soft and quiet as he thanked her. "Thank you miko. If it had not been for you, I might not have regained my mind for the evil of the shards had held me tight with the promise of power." Kagome nod in return and gently laid a hand upon Hiei's forehead and Jagan eye and shifted through his memories. "Thank you." Hiei whispered again, and he fell back with a thud, instantly asleep.

Yusuke had already been brought to safety. Miroku and Sango hefted both Inuyasha whom had reverted to his hanyou form and so did Kurama who had changed back to his human form.

She concentrated on her powers covering each in a ball of her healing power and did all that she could in healing the most serious of their wounds. She did not have enough energy and power to heal them properly but to heal the most life threatening would have to do.

Before she had nearly finished, the laughter came again. _"Very well done. Very well done miko."_ The remaining conscious four stiffened.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked softly looking all around him to place the pulsating soul that had no definition, no scent as Inuyasha had said earlier, no indication at all that it was of what origin.

"_You have entertained me enough. It is beyond my expectation that such a frail human could possess such power." _

The master that had been controlling the puppet was going to show itself. The soul that seemed to be the mistress as called by Hiei before seemed yet again to flicker between the boundaries of life and death. This was the one they seek to defeat, if Hiei who had been controlled by this person had been so powerful, how would her own powers be?

Kagome's vision blurred. She would not be able to keep awake any longer. _"You have defeated my puppet, but no matter, I can have another. As a reward, I shall let you see me. I have not shown myself for a very long time now.. Consider yourself privileged, humans." _

Miroku, Kuwabara and Sango strode forward in front of Kagome. They were the only ones that could fight, she herself was too weak and the other four was badly hurt.

The sky turned a forbidding red much to the despair of the four. Thunder cracked and lightning struck the ground closed to them. The insane laughter of a child, girl, woman, old lady came to surround them. This ageless and yet aged voice drifted.

"_I want you miko. You will be my new play thing.." _

In the centre of the clearing a sudden crack and a tear sounded. Kagome did not know how, but it seemed to her that a little girl stepped out from a crack in the air. From a different place, a different void.

And that little girl that seemed to be barely the aged of ten and yet with the face of that a mature young woman regarded them curiously. In an instant, she turned to an old woman with a crooked back and a hideous face of a new born baby's.

"I am Fukkatsu and I am one of the chosen"

And Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kuwabara knew that they had no hope of winning against this _thing _not of demon origin, not of human origin, not that of the living and not that of the dead. In other words, this Fukkatsu, _resurrection, _was one of the undead. A zombie, a puppet of its own.

"Being undead isn't being alive."

-E.E. Cummings

xxx

So, how was it? I spent like six hours doing this. And it's currently 2.00am in the morning, so if it sucks you could blame my sleep addled mind. I'm tired and I'm sick.

So goodnight.

Bonne nuit!

Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad or anything, like I said, I was damn sleepy when I wrote this and yet I had to get it out. So if it makes no sense, tell me yeah.

So! In the next chapter, there might be some romance with Kurama and Kagome, but like I said, I suck at romance and even then I'm not too sure. Maybe it'll happen at the chapter after that. Well! But I'll definitely add some fluff moments. I just haven't seem to be able to add any this twenty nine chapters and I'm embarrassed at that fact. Apologies to all faithful readers!

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this and yeah! If anyone has the time could you pay a visit to this story that I'd wrote for my sister's friend? It's Get Backers and I know many of us hates OC pairings but I need to know if I'd made Kazuki too OOC.

Thank you! And yet again I apologize as I'm planning to write any new story. For shame! And it's going to be a Harry Potter one! I'm so happy for reasons I cannot fathom.. Haha.. And yeah, in accordance to that, erm.. this story might a bit delayed in the later chapters but I promise I'll try to update regularly!

Thanks for reading the first story that I have ever wrote and continued.

Yours truly,

Nicole

xxx

28.01.07


	30. Of A Time Long Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Thirty **Of A Time Long Past

_"But now I have come to believe that the whole world is an enigma, a harmless enigma that is made terrible by our own mad attempt to interpret it as though it had an underlying truth."  
-Umberto Eco_

Kagome had been to many battles ever since she had fallen into the well. Not as many as Sesshoumaru had, but more than enough for a mere teenage girl. She had to flee for her life in the beginning. Trying to escape from what would become her world in time to come. Kagome gradually got stronger, braver and lingered on the battlefield, but was always relying on someone to save her. Inuyasha was her savior nearly all the time. She'd learn her own powers then, and fought with her all. But even then, she was still weak.

To this day, her powers had increased ten-fold from the day she first stepped into the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still won over her of course, but it was better than most youkais' and was proud of that fact.

She had more experience, and could tell how strong a particular demon was by a look, a feel. And she knew without a doubt, that she would lose terribly should she attempt to fight what may seem like a harmless smiling little girl in front of her.

Fukkatsu had sneered and had morphed into a small child with a hand of that of a giant. Kagome had no idea how this Fukkatsu could do that. It was not unlike Naraku with his ugly tentacles like things. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kuwabara had trouble trying to maintain their composure. There was a strange force pressing on them. The power of the other was so strongly felt and even Kagome with her incredible powers was not sure her powers would make an effect on this Fukkatsu.

The powers that the little girl had were swirling around them, entrapping them, and Kagome felt that they were in the eye of a hurricane. But Kagome knew that they were in a very dangerous zone. The scent of life and death, the pulsing of a spirit somewhere within caught was what made Kagome so sure that this little girl was neither alive nor truly dead.

"Kagome-sama." Kagome knew those words well. _We have to go now. Or else. _They had to get away fast. Away from that little girl. Inuyasha would have called them cowardly and fought till he died. But now was not the time for fool hardy courage. Kagome was more practical in thinking like Miroku. The Shikon no Tama wasn't even completed yet, and Kagome wasn't about to die until she did.

Fukkatsu smiled and suddenly in a flicker, she was beside Kagome barely a second later. Kagome's eyes widened and she could not even prepare herself to scream as she was thrown back by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Fukkatsu turned and surveyed the rest and frowned.

Miroku clasped the beads around his hand and pulled it free. "Kazaana!" Maybe, if he pulled Fukkatsu to that void of nothingness, he would be able to save them all. It was just a matter of will and luck. He would have been able to succeed.

Beads of sweat started to form as a whirlwind tried to pull the little girl in who had unexpectedly morphed into a pretty young lady. Miroku smiled wryly, if she wasn't his enemy, he might have asked her to bear his child and risk Sango changing into the scary possessive lady yet again just to prove to himself yet again that Sango really cared about him.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Fukkatsu murmured, her beautiful lilting voice much like the music of a flute reached Miroku's ears. "Maybe, you can also be my playmate." She smiled, her eyes lighting up with pure joy and evil.

The woman who was being dragged to the kazaana held still. And held out her hands. With a flick of a hand, Miroku suddenly doubled over and blood spewed out from his mouth. "Miroku!" Sango screamed and lunged towards Fukkatsu with a short blade, pain and fury in her brown eyes.

Fukkatsu merely gave her an uninterested glance before another flick, sending Sango crashing to the ground. Kuwabara lunged for Fukkatsu and she grinned in a devilish matter. Kagome screamed. He would die. He would die if he went for her. He's too weak!

A hand shot out. "Stop." Time seemed to stop at that voice's command. A droplet of blood dripped from Kuwabara's chest. Fukkatsu's hand had been mere inches from slicing through his heart.

Fukkatsu frowned and shifted yet again to an old woman with aged features. She opened her mouth and spoke in a voice of anger. "I was not done with them."

"Master wished not too kill them." Another voice, not unlike the first rang through the clearing.

Kagome ran towards Miroku who was lying upon the ground struggling to breath, all the while closing his fists tight around the beads that saved them all. Kuwabara supported Sango who seemed to have the wind knocked out of her. They gathered around the other unconscious three in a moment of Fukkatsu's distraction, ready to fight.

"Who the hell are all of you? Who the hell is your Master?" Kuwabara shouted, his patience cracking like thin ice trodden upon.

"Kuwabara-san," Kagome said pleadingly, motioning for him to stop shouting as Fukkatsu suddenly turned and as a young girl glared at Kuwabara with red eyes deep with hate.

"Quiet worthless human." A low hiss reverberated around them. Kuwabara took a hesitant step back immediately regretting his harsh words.

"Return immediately! We shall deal with them later!" The shout shook the ground and all of them involuntarily trembled, Kagome was unsure whether it was out of fear or trepidation.

Fukkatsu seemed to have regained her composure and smiled at them. A smile that made the hair on the back of their neck s stood up. "Do not worry. I will return to play with all of you once again. The miko and the houshi shall be my new dolls." With that chilling sentence, Fukkatsu was gone.

Kagome looked at Miroku, smiled and whispered softly, "It'll be aright. We won't let her win." Before collapsing to the ground, all her powers exhausted. The last thing she saw was Sango reaching out for her.

Then the darkness claimed her for which she was eternally grateful.

xxx

Koenma paced up and down his room. Kuwabara had given him a slight briefing on what had happened and how he felt Kagome was the miko they were looking for. It wasn't that Koenma didn't trust Kuwabara's information, but he was unsure about how this hanyou, houshi, and miko escaped his attention all these years only to appear before the Reikai Tantei recently.

Koenma sat down after feeling a blister coming up. Even if he was some sort of entity, he was still prone to injuries and such. He had ordered some lesser demons to capture some pictures of those Kuwabara said was the miko, and the miko's friends.

Higurashi Kagome. She was smiling slightly in the picture, and there was a sparkle in her eyes that was lost before. But there was no doubt. This was the miko he had seen all those years ago. She could be a reincarnation, and a descendent. Koenma found it hard to believe that the girl he had seen before at that horrible battle came from this peaceful time only to fight a war.

But then again, he would soon know the entire truth. He hoped.

"Botan, when they have recovered, I want to see them all immediately."

xxx

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was not shocked to find Inuyasha beside her, holding her hand and watching her intently. He had always done so in the middle of the night when he thought no one would know and immediately rushed to her unconscious self to help her in any way he could.

Kagome smiled and reached out a hand to cup his cheek. "Inuyasha." He smiled back, obviously relieved and she could see the happiness in his eyes. Inuyasha was quiet but he continued to look into her eyes. She wished in a quiet corner of her heart, that he could start loving her and forget all about Kikyo.

She stared into his amber eyes that reflected her own blue grey ones. Inuyasha reached out unexpectedly and ran his fingers through her locks and Kagome let out a kittenish sigh as he pulled her closer towards him and kissed her slowly, sweetly that made her feel so utterly loved by him, she could bypass the fact that he had hurt her so many times. He continued to hold her after breaking that kiss.

"I was so worried that you would not wake up. Just like that time." Inuyasha murmured, his grip around her tighter. He was trembling, Kagome realized.

Kagome felt a jolt of pain at the fact that he was still worried about her for that matter. "I could never leave you, could I? After all, I still have to complete the Shikon No Tama." After a moment in that position, Inuyasha seemed embarrassed by their intimate position and pulled back to Kagome's disappointment. She shook that feeling away and gave Inuyasha a smile.

"How.."

"All of them are fine. Including the hybrid and the loud one, Urameshi Yusuke. The kitsune is also fine." Inuyasha answered before she finished her question.

She glanced around the unfamiliar place and frowned. "Where are we?"

"It seems that we were transported to the brat's home for medical assistance." Inuyasha grumbled as he sniffed the air. "We've got company."

The door burst open at the exact moment he finished his sentence and two boys immediately rushed to hug Kagome.

"Onee-san!" "Kagome!"

"Ah! Souta! Shippo!" Two boys hugged her tight, unwilling to let go while Inuyasha stood up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, leaving the three alone.

"Onee-san! Please don't scare us like that ever again." Souta cried out looking at her with wide blue grey eyes. He still hasn't grown up completely and was still her little baby brother.

"Yeah! And next time, me and Souta will follow! No matter what!" Shippo thumped his chest hard, in a manner that made Kagome giggle. "Yeah!" Souta mimicked Shippo and Kagome smiled and ruffled both their heads fondly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Did you tell mama?" She asked the two. Both shook their heads and Kagome felt relieved.

Another figure appeared at the doorway. A pink headed girl popped in. Big blue eyes blinked. "Erm, Kagome-san, are you recovered? I'm Botan if you don't remember."

"Hai. Thank you very much Botan-san." Botan looked relieved herself.

"Well, my boss wants to talk to you and your companions." Botan said politely but in a way that meant that there was no way they were able to leave unless they spoke to her boss.

Inuyasha made eye contact with Kagome and both consented. They too, had to know the reason why there were no demons in the future when suddenly there were quite a number in her school when there wasn't before. Knowing someone from her time that could tell her what would happen in the period between the Sengoku Jidai and her time would be beneficial.

Sango and Miroku chose to appear at that appropriate moment, both looking well with Miroku just a slight hint of a bandage that could be seen from his blood stained school uniform. Kirara had jumped on her bed. Souta and Shippo's gaze that were hard and unrelenting made Kagome sigh.

"Well, since everyone's here already, lead the way."

xxx

Botan had given them each instructions to fall asleep so that they could leave their bodies and go to the Reikai. Botan had not explained much what the Reikai was, but they had been transported to a place that Kagome could sense had a lot of souls wandering. Botan was apparently a shinigami and not human, which made sense. Kagome wondered how many surprises they were in.

They passed ogres and demons that did not seem to be interested in them. Some glanced at the Shikon shards that hung around Kagome's neck but seemed to give no indication that they knew what it was and of the powers in it.

"We're here." Botan pushed open the doors.

Kagome went in alongside Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango behind them while Shippo and Souta 'oohed' and 'aahed' at their surroundings.

Kagome was taken aback when she saw Shuuichi. They were all seated at the side, close to a baby. Shuuichi looked tense and pale, Yuusuke seemed like he was about to yell, the one with whom was possessed looked weak, but he was there. Kuwabara was the only one giving out a calm and patient aura.

The hybrid glanced at her for a moment. And she saw a slight pink tinged his features. He was terribly pale, and somehow, she could understand what he was trying to say without words. _Thank you. _His bright crimson eyes were solemn but filled with gratitude and he nodded slightly. Kagome smiled back before turning away.

Inuyasha gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the hybrid. "He's a little baby? He's their boss, leader, whatever? Wow, no wonder they're screwed." Inuyasha said out loud, intending to insult them and successfully doing so. The hybrid's eyes narrowed.

Yuusuke glanced up and glared at Inuyasha, opening his mouth to retort something when Botan bumped him on the head.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Osu.."

"Kagome! I'm sorry alright!"

"Good." Kagome turned to where she saw a small baby sitting on a throne-like chair and hid a grin, he was just so adorable!

"My apologies. I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and my little brother, Souta." Inuyasha and Shippo were in their true forms and the baby regarded them, frowning. Kagome just felt like cuddling the adult like baby.

"Koenma. Please have a seat."

Kagome and the others nod as they proceeded to the seats that had been placed specially for them in front of the baby's chair. The atmosphere was quiet and there was a sense that Koenma was still trying to believe something he did not want to.

They were all staring at the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She lifted it up delicately. "This is the Shikon no Tama, it's only half completed though."

"How did you come about it? It had been missing for 500 years. Are you the descendant of the miko who was designated to guard it? And are all of you descendants of the first guardians?"

Kagome Higurashi glanced at her friends, each seemed solemn and yet, hiding a secret smile. Kagome shook her head.

"We were there 500 years ago. We were to protect the Shikon no Tama, and we are still to protect it. I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and will always be, even after my death."

Her words were like a slap across the face to Koenma and the Reikai Tantei. "Impossible. You're only human!" Yuusuke said out loud.

"The rumour that the miko was from the future was not faked, was it?" Koenma asked gravely to Kagome.

She smiled and laughed. "No. It wasn't. This is the future I am from, this is the time I am from. It is the present, the now, that is the future then. Do you understand?" Kagome said cryptically.

"How can we be sure that they're not lying?" Hiei said out.

Inuyasha growled but Kagome placed her hand upon his, closing it around his and Inuyasha calmed down but it was another kitsune whose energy levels spiked up with the brief flare of jealousy before containing himself and forcing him to keep his feelings under wraps. For now.

"Kagome-sama was never good at lying." Miroku said cheerfully.

"Since you know of us, and even of the rumours, we would like to know, who are you people?" Sango said forcefully, curiosity and suspicion in her eyes.

Koenma had no problem telling. "This are the Reikai Tantei, they are to help me capture any demons that have fled Makai and to protect the Ningenkai. But I will tell you more, I just need to know, how is it possible that Kagome Higurashi, a miko, human nonetheless, is able to go back to the past."

"We'll exchange stories, it's only fair you know." Souta piped up.

"Yeah! You have to tell us all about the Reikai Tantei if you want us to tell Kagome's story!" Shippo said then, causing all of them there to smile, even a little.

"I'll start. It doesn't matter Inuyasha. They don't seem to want to bring any harm." Kagome said assuring Inuyasha who remained glaring at the baby.

"I'm tired of hiding." She whispered so softly that Inuyasha could only catch her words after straining hard.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "It started when I was fifteen. My cat, Buso, went missing."

"That cat used to get us into lots of trouble!" Souta cried out.

"No interrupting Souta."

"Sorry." Souta apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

"Anyway, so after that…"

"I called one-san to go to the well house to pick up the cat since I was too scared."

"Souta." Kagome sounded terribly irritated but her lips twitched into a half smile.

"Oops."

"This will take a while, won't it?" Miroku commented to Sango as both grinned.

xxx

"I met Inuyasha, and then Shippo and we found Sango and Miroku along the way."

"Found is a rather strong understatement." Inuyasha muttered dryly. Sango turned pink while Miroku chuckled.

"Ah, the beautiful memory of meeting Kagome-same for the first time, and not forgetting the lush figure of my Sango as she lunged towards us with her deadly boomerang and murder in her eyes.." Miroku trailed off as Sango pinched him, hard.

"You're having fun interrupting the story, aren't you?" Kuwabara muttered out as the constant interruptions kept stopping Kagome from continuing.

"Anyway, that woman shot an arrow through the Shikon with her bad shooting skills and caused it to fly all over." Kagome glared.

"It was only then that we found Shippo, Sango and Miroku isn't it?"

"Whatever."

"Hmph! Naraku was a bastard who kept trying to kill us with his annoying traps and twists and manipulation." Kagome said darkly.

"Naraku? The demon that could shape-shift? His name was not one that was spoken since most demons feared him then." Koenma murmured.

"There were battles. Lots of them." Kagome's eyes grew shadowed by the memory.

_Yes. _Koenma thought. That one battle he'd witnessed, was one that he would never forget. It had been horrible, and was one of the main reasons why the three worlds were formed and divided. Humans, demons, souls. _She had looked like the angel of death. _

"But the Shikon broke again after we fixed it, so yeah, we're trying to find it all but we had to take a holiday, see? So that's why we're here."

"Your story is incomplete." Kurama spoke up.

Kagome turned to him, and there seemed to be something between them, before she turned away, a slight pink on her cheeks. "What is your story then? If this is the Reikai, a place for souls, and Ningenkai is for humans, then am I right to assume that Makai is where demons inhabit?"

"Yes, that is so."

"How was the world divided to three?"

"It was because of that battle. The one of flames and blood and of humans and demons and.." Koenma trailed off. The visitors from the past had stiffened.

"Oh." Kagome said. There seemed nothing else she could say. There was a profound sadness in her eyes that made one's heart bleed.

"What battle?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Kurama frowned. "I don't seem to be able to remember any major battles I was not involved in."

"I think you were one of those that were not in Japan at that time, Kurama."

"Wasn't I? I can't seem to remember." Kurama mumbled.

"How was the Reikai Tantei formed?" Miroku asked interested.

Yuusuke looked up. "I died."

xxx

"You didn't have to make it sound so dramatic you know." Botan scolded Yuusuke who shrugged.

"Fighting Kurama and Hiei and some smelly mouthed guy was my first job."

"I have two names. Youko Kurama is my demon name. Minamino Shuuichi is the name given by my human mother." Kurama interrupted before being glared by Yuusuke.

Hiei snorted. "You were such a weakling back then."

"So were you if I recall correctly. After all, I defeated you, didn't I?" Yuusuke countered, much to Hiei's displeasure.

"We defeated a couple of demons, went to a tournament, and discovered my demon heritage, bla, bla. Yeah. That's about it." Yuusuke said briefly. "My life story. Nothing much really."

Kagome couldn't help but grin. Yuusuke and Inuyasha were really too alike. It was uncanny. Shuuichi was still staring at her. He seemed to have a troubled look in his eyes this time. Her musings were cut short when Koenma spoke up.

"This demon, or some sort of entity that has injured my Reikai Tantei and your friends, is our enemy. I have no doubt that they are after the Shikon shards that you are guarding. For your sake and the three worlds, I would like my Reikai Tantei to assist you in protecting the shards and helping you defeat any demons in your way." Koenma said.

"What?! We don't need any help! We've been fine!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha, we need all the help we can get." Miroku said gravely. "That foe we faced was no ordinary enemy, her powers was beyond compare." Miroku added.

"Thank you very much for your help Koenma and I would gratefully accept your offer. It would do me no harm and more good will come from this arrangement." Kagome said with finality.

Koenma looked relieved and he smiled. "Thank you very much Kagome-sama. It has been my honor to finally be able to speak face to face with legends and the guardian of the Shikon no tama." Koenma got down and transformed to his older form before kneeling on one leg before Kagome who looked shocked.

Even Yuusuke and the others were really shocked but it seemed that Koenma had a strong respect for this girl. He got up then as Kagome smiled and told him too, with cheeks red with embarrassment as Inuyasha looked on, pretending to be disinterested.

"Kagome-san, may I speak to you in private?" Kurama suddenly voiced out.

Souta and Shippo gave one another a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha seemed ready to explode. "Kitsune, what right do you have…"

"Osuwari. Shuuichi-kun, I'll be delighted to speak to you." Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha rubbed his nose having banged on the hard floor. Being a spirit had not affected the power of the rosary much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes before glaring at everyone in the room. Souta sighed. If only Inuyasha wasn't so dense. He hoped that the other guy knew what he was doing, onee-san should always get the happiness that she needs.

"So! Was dying painful?"

-

-

-

xxx

-

-

-

_Love is the emblem of eternity: it confounds all notion of time: effaces __all memory__ of a beginning, all fear of an end.  
– Germaine De Stael_

Shuuichi had led her to a corner of this place that had a small garden that had a bench they could sit upon. She was reminded of the first time she met him, and not realizing that he was a demon.

"Why did you want to speak to me for, Shuuichi-kun?" Kagome asked as she kept a little distance between them. She was afraid of getting close to Shuuichi. He made her feel things she hadn't felt for a long time. He was the one guy other than Inuyasha that could make her heart beat fast and to pierce the armor around her for her to falter in being strong.

Shuuichi didn't smile, nor did he speak for a long time. The he turned upon her. His eyes weren't green. Kagome was taken aback. Amber eyes, gold eyes stared back at her.

"Do you remember me?" Shuuichi asked, his voice was different. This was his demon side, Youko Kurama, a kitsune youkai.

Kagome shook her head, but she was entranced by the intense look in those gold eyes and she couldn't move. Shuuichi slowly changed, and suddenly he had long silver locks and the adorable ears much like Inuyasha's.

A hand, pale, slender and smooth cupped her cheek, his face was inches from hers. Kurama whispered, "My Kagome… Have you not remembered? I still do…" His lips were close to her ears, and she gasped as he spoke.

"Youko Kurama… You were that demon I met! 500 years ago… Right before the battle!" Kagome said out, as recognition filled her eyes.

Memories flooded all at once. And both seemed lost in it as Kurama leaned closer to Kagome and captured her lips in a kiss that she responded with equal fervor.

_A youko lounged beneath a tree and grinned up at a female clad in miko robes, struggling with her bow and arrows, as she tripped suddenly over a tree root. _

_The miko cursed much to the demon's amusement but he made no movement to help her out when she got up and suddenly realized his existence as he spoke. "Fair maiden, what brings you here to this forest that I own? It seems uncommon for a lady such as yourself to be here."_

"_I'm a miko, demon. So do not bother me." The female had said crossly. She glanced around but could see no way out from this maze of trees. _

"_I can see, my lady. Your purifying powers are flaring quite obviously. Why, you're delectable when you blush, fair maiden." The kitsune smirked as the miko flushed in embarrassment and anger. _

"_Quiet! I have to get back! My friends need me!" _

_The Youko seemed to be thinking hard. He slowly got up and swished his tail around. He smirked arrogantly, and bowed slightly to the fuming female who stood a distance away from him. "Hm.. Well, sorry, but I have to go, I can't help you, there's lots that I have got to do. Farewell." The kitsune started to walk off. _

"_Wait! Where do you think you're going, fox! You may be pretty but you can't even be gracious enough to escort a lady out?" The female ran towards him, worried that the kitsune might leave and she'll be all alone in this dark, dark, forest. _

_The kitsune stopped to allow the female to reach him. He grinned at her with a know-it-all look that made the miko frowned and glared at him. "Feisty, aren't you? I am certainly no saint, fair maiden." _

_The kitsune paused then as he sniffed the air. The miko was breathing harshly and her heartbeat was too fast. "You're wounded." _

"_Took you long enough. Aren't foxes supposed to have sharp senses? You certainly don't have them." This girl had a sharp tongue. He had seen countless of beautiful and desirable woman and demons and this girl could not compare, but she had something they hadn't. Wit, sarcasm and blue grey eyes that could see past facades and lies. _

"_I did not know." He was not one to apologize and this was as much as an apology she could get from him. He had been shocked when she crumbled suddenly. Falling to the ground. He caught her before she fell. _

_She was extraordinarily light. Her long black locks fell from the ribbon she had tied them with, cascading across her shoulders. A drop of blood bloomed on her white robe, becoming bigger and bigger, like a rose bud blooming. _

_The kitsune paused, as if unsure what to do with this human female in his arms. Yes, she was slightly lovely in her own way. But he was sure as hell not that attracted to her. _

_Her scent was overpowering him. Roses, with a hint of spices. Damn. The kitsune shrugged. Silver locks swished as he turned. _

"_Wouldn't Kuronue be shocked with this catch that I've got." The kitsune murmured out as the miko grumbled in her sleep. _

_The kitsune traveled fast and far to someplace hidden in China. He landed deftly on the ground as he strutted to the small hut- like place he and Kuronue built up just as a place to store their goodies. They preferred sleeping beneath the skies, but he wondered about this touchy woman's preference. _

"_Oh! Kurama!" Kuronue shouted out as he too flew down to where the kitsune was. "What is that?" The demon wrinkled his nose in distaste. "A human. A miko at that." _

"_Not just any human. This one yelled at me." _

"_Ah, your interest in humans has always been interesting. Reason why I stuck with you anyway." _

"_Quiet." _

_Kurama trudged into the hut. Kuronue carefully placed the magical items aside to leave an empty place for the miko to lie on. It was nothing much, just a bed of soft demon plants that was not harmful that he lay her upon._

_A pink jewel, very nearly completed but a slight crack at the side, fell out, hung by a chain. Both demons remained silent as they saw what the miko possessed. _

"_The Shikon no Tama." Kuronue whispered out. "You really have an eye for these things, don't you?" _

"_She had shielded the existence of the Shikon no Tama when I first met her. But I had not known until she fainted." _

"_What should we do? The jewel may be powerful, but it seems that demons have gone amok after owning it. The energy of the jewel is unstable." _

"_We are not that pathetic to own such a jewel just to increase our powers." Kurama said and turned away. _

_Kuronue called after Kurama. "Where are you going?"_

"_Finding some herbs for that miko. I like her. And people I like cannot die unless I will it."_

"_Ah." _

_'Besides', Kurama thought as he leaped from tree to tree, grinning, like a huge cat that caught the canary, 'She tastes good.' _

xxx

Hey! Sorry for the majorly long long update. I've been busy, the exams ran for three weeks. And yeah, new stories popping up here and there.

No inspiration…. But well, at least I got it all out. I hoped you liked the last part, cause I did! I wanted to do it a little longer but I'm worried that I might leave it and then forget all about it.

So since it's long enough already, I'll leave it here and then give you another majorly long one about the two of them, in the next chapter yeah!

Haha.

Nicole.

P/S: At the end, when Youko said that, there's a hidden meaning.. See if any of you understand what I'm crapping about!!

xxx

11.54 am. 6 April 2007.


	31. Screams When Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this story belongs to me.

War Of The Worlds 

IY YYH crossover. What happens when a whole lot of demons come after Kagome for the Shikon shards? Kurama falls in love with Kagome while protecting her. Will Kagome remain faithful to Inuyasha or will he risk losing her forever.

**Chapter Thirty One** Screams When Sparks Fly

_No one will ever win the battle of the sexes; _

_There's too much fraternizing with the enemy. _

_- Henry Kissinger _

He leapt down in one swift movement, holding on to the herbs he had collected carefully. He wondered why he was making the effort to help this human. Perhaps it was because she was amusing, he thought to himself. He expected that the miko would scream at him for saving her, for he was a demon. Or maybe she would bow to him in gratitude and be like those meek human women he had often encountered.

What he had not expected was a hassled looking Kuronue suddenly appearing in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Kurama! Help me!"

Kurama could only stare at his comrade in confusion.

"You! You brought me here!" a shriek suddenly pierced his sensitive ears. He turned, and neatly dodged something that crashed behind him. He heard Kuronue moan before realizing what exactly that miko had thrown at him. It was their collection of relic mirrors.

Kurama stared at the shattered fragments in disbelief and something akin to shock flashed through his eyes. Slowly, his aura flared and he turned to face that blasted woman once again. His eyes gleamed and he started to growl. To Kurama's satisfaction, she quivered a little in fear. However, she lifted her head in a foolish attempt of bravery and glared at him.

He moved slowly and deliberately towards the foolish miko, and she took steps back, trying to maintain the gap between them, shivering with fear now, her eyes reflecting her emotions clearly. As she fell back towards a dead end, towards a huge tree behind her, she looked sideways for means to escape but Kurama had quickly moved forward and covered up the distance.

He placed the hand not carrying the herbs beside her head and bent down to speak softly beside her ear. "Never ever do that again miko, I had the choice of leaving you for the dead back then, and this is how you humans repay my kindness, is it?"

"I never asked for your help!" The miko yelled indignantly, but her face was red.

In a sudden movement, he reached out and grasped her waist, feeling the blood oozing through the soft leaves he had placed there. Her breath whooshed out and she crumpled down, fainting dead away.

"You always had a way with the ladies Kurama." Kuronue dryly said behind him, swinging his red ruby once again. "They literally drop at your feet.."

"You couldn't even stop her." Kurama turned to Kuronue this time, holding the miko as would one carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Er, you see, she immediately screamed as soon as she awoke, and I could not help but flee at the sight of an enraged female. Have you not heard of this? Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn? Or something to that." Kuronue sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kuronue knew that he could not harm the female, for Kurama had taken an interest in her, and had he done anything, Kurama would have taught him a lesson he would rather forgo. Kurama might be considered his best friend, but he would not have let that stop him from torturing him should he feel displeased with Kuronue. Kuronue inwardly shuddered; he tried to stop himself from remembering that particular incident.

Kurama merely shot him a glare and proceeded back to the hut, he took note of those she had broken and those valuables he loved that had not. Kurama laid her carelessly on that mat once again, not bothering to be gentle even when she gave a hiss of pain in her unconscious state. Why should he? After all, she had broken his precious relics.

She carefully stripped her of her clothing, intent on his task of cleaning her wound. He was mildly confused with the strange thick cloth like material the miko wore inside of her robe. He was curious, this strange cloth was not like anything he had ever seen, but he imagined that he would have more fun asking the miko these questions when she was awake for they covered what could be called her assets, though Kurama would have to admit, she had a generous figure.

He bandaged the wound that seemed nothing more than a sword wound but had some sort of intent poison in it. He was unsure as to what was exactly the poison, but he figured that he would know when the symptoms appeared, he could not bother himself to actually worry himself about it.

The miko would die when she had to die, that was all to it. If she were to live, she would. She had to fight for her life with her own capabilities, and he was only there to see how she would actually do it. She was a form of entertainment to him, since he had decided to bring her back to his home. However, the tinges of regret crept into him once again, as he mentally moaned the lost of his precious relics.

He left the hut after doing what he wanted, and could do. He jumped up then, to where Kuronue was sitting by a sturdy branch.

It was silent as Kurama settled beside Kuronue, but they had been long time friends, though Kurama would prefer not to admit that. He was not one to be attached to people. He disliked having his thoughts focused on someone, regardless of the fact that they were family, friends or merely comrades.

Kuronue understood that well, but being one of mild manner, he had not minded that fact much and had just treated Kurama the way he had liked. He treated Kurama as one of his best friends, even though Kurama would not hesitate to leave him if ever in danger. But he understood that that was the nature of the Youko. And despite that, he chose to remain by Kurama's side.

Kurama could never understand himself, how Kuronue could selflessly stay by his side, when he could have left.

"Would we have time to pursue that artifact hidden in that village Kurama?" Kuronue murmured as he continued to stare ahead to the beautiful landscape that stretched beyond them.

Kurama took a while to answer. "We shall leave tomorrow, when the miko rests."

"Then, the village of Konoha would have to await our arrival."

xxx

"Urgh." Kagome mumbled out as she slowly got up and clutched her head. The room was spinning, and she seemed to be spinning along with it.

She used her powers to form threads and to form a mesh over her wound. It healed the wound somewhat, but as always, her powers did not work well on herself and she was quite aware that the last slice by Naraku had his miasma in it.

Without Kaede-obaasan's help, she would not know how to heal it, without the modern medications as well.

Kagome sighed, but she felt better now that her powers had eased some of the pain. As she reached out and touched her wound, she realized that it was bandaged quite neatly and had some medicinal plants between the bandages, speeding up the healing process and possibly, neutralizing the poison.

Kagome was perplexed for a moment, wasn't she at that two youkais' hideout? They were thieves, the artifacts around her screamed "STOLEN GOODS!" But then, she realized that she wasn't anything but her bra and miko pants. Her top had been stripped off, and discarded.

Kagome's face first turned white, as the possibilities of what might have happened when she was asleep flitted past her mind, before turning red.

She jumped up and winced a little in pain but hurried and wore her miko robes properly. She grabbed her arrows and bow that was at a corner of that small hut and readied one.

She ran out of the hut and cursed. Had she been unconscious for that long already? The moon was not shining, and Kagome's heart clutched in fear and pain. It was the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha would be human, and she wouldn't be there. She lowered her bow and arrow, staring desolately at the darkened sky, alit only with the stars. The moon at the other side of the earth. Her grip tightened on the bow, how could she had been so careless as to let Naraku's stupid idiotic henchman transport her to another part of Japan with it's stupid teleportation skills? How could she have allowed herself to slip and caused for trouble for her family here?

"_Inuyasha.." _Kagome whispered out, sadly.

"So, you're awake now miko." A breeze tickled her ear from behind. Kagome instantly turned and her bow glowed with her pure purifying power in the dark.

The Youko only raised his arms up in mock defeat with a sly grin on his face that Kagome itched to punch off his face. "Touchy aren't you?"

"YOU! You took off my clothes! You.. You PERVERT!" Kagome screamed at him as he merely raised an eyebrow. Her bow continued to glow threateningly but he merely regarded her coolly, as if she was merely a specimen that could not hurt its creator no matter how much it tried to climb from its cage. It was as if he were saying, 'Would I even be interested?'

She was shaking with rage now, and heard another thump behind her. She glared up that Youko, and briefly counted to ten. She couldn't afford to lose her cool now. She lowered the glowing bow, and turned in a swift movement.

"I'm leaving."

The bat youkai, if she had heard correctly before, was named Kuronue merely stared at her in astonishment and disbelief before smiling.

"What are you smiling at? You bunch of demon perverts!" Kagome snapped as she attempted to walk past the bat youkai who irritatingly kept blocking her way refusing to let her past.

"Let me go! I have to leave!"

"You're miles away from where we had found you. You could never find your way back without help. You could also get hurt. What with the numerous number of demons around here." Kuronue said pleasantly, still smiling and swinging an annoying red ruby which grated on her nerves.

"Besides," said the even more disgusting and annoying Youko who had crept behind her yet again. "You're only a human girl."

Kagome was miles away from her friends, after failing yet again, in protecting herself during a fight. She had to meet stupid youkais along the way, and had unfortunately met a Youko that seemed to ruffle her feathers just as how Inuyasha would. Inuyasha would be weak now, and she was not there to comfort and protect him, just as how he would protect her. She was depressed, and already annoyed. And now, here the Youko was insulting her.

Though it could have been the stress of not being able to attend school to complete her examinations that caused her to snap like that.

Instincts took over and Kagome thought no more.

xxx

Really, in all his life, Kuronue could never have thought that a woman was brave enough to jump on Kurama like that. Even his lovers had not dared to do such a primal thing. It was like watching a mongrel fighting a well groomed pedigree that thought nothing of it, before the mongrel jumped on it.

Kuronue could only laugh and laugh as he watched them two swipe at each other, the miko being on the winning side. Kurama could only scream obscenities, and crying out for the miko to let go, something he usually did not do. Kurama hated showing his weaknesses, and his emotions were one of them.

Kurama looked thoroughly hassled and perplexed, and seemed unsure with what to do. The incredulous look on the usually stoic youkai was enough to make Kuronue burst into fresh peals of laughter.

When Kurama finally had the sense to pull the woman off, he laughed even harder as he saw Kurama's hair sticking out in all directions and his ears looking battered.

It was a priceless moment.

Though, if he had been in the same situation, he wouldn't have pulled the woman away.

xxx

"Get of me woman!" Kurama yelled as the crazy miko jumped on him and proceeded to pull his ears and hair, screaming like a lunatic the whole way.

He had not expected her to suddenly turn and jump on him and attempt to strangle him. He had expected her to yell, and scream but not this savage way of hurting someone. He tried to call for his rose whip but the savage cries of that insane human pierced his ears and her constant failing ruined his concentration. He was in pain, not that he would admit it to himself.

He finally succeeded in whipping out his rose whip and immediately yanked the woman with it away from his precious hair and ears. The woman had the nerve to bare her teeth at him even after she was held and tied up with his whip.

He heard Kuronue laughing his head off, and he could only glare at his friend but the laughter did not cease much to his annoyance. Kurama attempted to smooth what was left of his dignity and pride.

The human was still glaring at him, and was hissing just like an enraged cat. He was not one to be cowed down by a woman and glared back with the same ferocity.

The air crackled between them and his rose whip loosened and disintegrated as the miko's pure power purified the plant filled with his demonic power. His own hair stood on end, at the close contact of such pure power. But he did not back away and instead unleashed his own strong demonic youki.

"I've heard of sparks flying but I have not seen such attraction between two people until today." An amused voice cut through his thoughts.

The miko seemed embarrassed by the comment by Kuronue and blushed red. She blushed even further as she seemed to recall exactly what she had done to him. She backed away, and her power retracted back. Kurama himself, pulled back his powers but continued glaring at the miko.

"You are very brave indeed miko, to have done such a thing to the great Youko Kurama." He hissed.

"You? Great? Hah!" She exclaimed, but the blush had not yet fade away from her face.

"You insolent," Kurama started.

"Kurama," Kuronue stopped him midway.

"What?!" He snapped.

Kuronue shrugged, but was still grinning, turning to smile at the miko whom seemed to have regained some of her senses. "Don't know 'bout you two, but I'm famished. Got to find myself a tasty morsel to eat. I'll get some for the miko too. Don't want her starving now."

Kagome looked at Kuronue with something akin to gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kuronue grinned at her, before turning back to Kurama and lifting an eyebrow of his own. "I'll be going now.."

"So go." Kurama said shortly.

That bat youkai only laughed again, "Yeah, yeah, you two had better not fight now and.." He turned to go, before turning back and grinning at the both of them. _"Behave now..." _

He jumped off and flew and the clearing ringed with his laughter just as Kurama whipped out his rose whip yet again.

xxx

In the clearing, Kurama had reluctantly made a fire for he noticed the miko shivering and despite everything, he could not let that female die due to his negligence.

She seemed to be pointedly ignoring him, for which he was grateful. He did not think that he could continue keeping his calm around her without fighting for the urge to kill her any longer should she have annoyed him.

He had by now, made himself look respectable once again, but could not help shoot a glare at the oblivious miko every now and then. He had the urge to do a petulant pout for reasons beyond him.

"So, your name is Youko Kurama then?" So, she had finally decided to make amends hasn't she?

He gave in to the urge to act like a child. He ignored her. Hah. See how she had liked it.

"Why you.." He smirked as he saw her hackles being raised up again. "I asked you your name very nicely and yet… you stupid youkai! You think you're all high and mighty don't you??" The human miko yelled as she got up from where she was huddling at, near the fire.

He stared at her blankly, not comprehending. Youkais' were mightier than humans, and of course, youkais' were on a higher level than humans, what was this miko talking about?

"Miko.." Kurama began before she heatedly started shouting again.

"My name is not MIKO! It's Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me!!" The miko, no, Ka-go-me, yelled.

"Ka-go-me. What a unique name," Kurama said teasingly. He was shocked at himself as well. He seemed to love to ruffle this Kagome.

He brushed it off, she was interesting, and he would enjoy playing with her these few days. She only glared at him and huffed before settling back beside the fire as the wind blew towards her again, chilling her.

Kurama stared at the miko, whom kept looking up at the dark sky. And he wondered. Who was this Inuyasha?

xxx

Yet again, that annoying Youko Kurama managed to make her irritated and mad. She had no idea how she could just snap like that and lunged at him. The memory of it made her blush yet again. The implications that Kuronue had implied kept flitting past her mind as well.

"Here." Kagome jumped as that Kurama had suddenly disappeared from where he was leaning against a tree and watching her to behind her.

He draped something around her just as she turned to glare at him. It was a soft coat like thing. On closer inspection, Kagome realized that it was a plant that she had never seen in her life.

"It's warm…" She whispered as she pulled it closer around her, forgetting to be angry with the fox behind her.

"Thank you." She said, as she stared at Kurama, not understanding why he was doing this after what had happened between them.

He only smiled. And Kagome could not help but be reminded at how similar his appearance was with Inuyasha.

"Kurama!" Kuronue suddenly came bursting through the trees, startling the both of them. "They're here!"

xxx

Whew… Finally.

Am truly, truly sorry that I have not updated sooner. It could be due to stress, exams and stuff. It's all excuses, I know, but I couldn't help it.

But its here! Finally!

Anyway, I thought this chapter was a bit weird; I couldn't seem to decide how Youko Kurama in the past would act like and how Kuronue would act. So I could possibly change this chapter after comments from avid fans of them both. I'd like your opinions please!

Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it. This is to all my readers who have been following the story. Thank you.

Yours truly, Nicole.

P/S – Noticed something?

xxx

07-07-07

11.40pm


	32. Stupid Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I seriously have no more love for this fanfic. I really can't write anymore of any KuramaKagome love. TT And am terrible sorry for being such an ass for not writing any more.

In fact, I'll solve some mysteries since this story will be discontinued or till I'm prepared to maybe, just maybe, write some more.

Just so you know, there were to be three demon like creatures after them. One of them, the master of Fukatsu was able to create non living creatures out of dead ones. Which explains why Fukatsu bordered on being alive and being dead. Fukatsu was a puppetmaster as mentioned, I think.

Oh, here are some of my old notes, warning, extremely messy:

-

-

-

The demons that I've planned out.

The three evil cackling demons. – part of Naraku.

Serve one king currently resting to recuperate. More powerful than Naraku, a demon that has been sealed at the beginning of time. The three are part of death yet life, creation of Naraku.

To destroy the worlds, to control time, and all to create new race of monsters that will serve them.

Shikon shards are needed. Created a huge void in themselves and their master to contain human lives and demons.

Create powerful demons of neither life nor death

The three fiends-

Unsure, but one controls seven puppets-seven sinners turn people to puppets to control them, made the first demon.

One of illusion, mind tricks to trap other in their nightmares and then control them

Another is absorb others to obtain their power, contained Hakudoshi and Akago

Extremely powerful

-

-

-

Anyway, main evil dude to defeat before the Inuyasha gang departs back to the past was Akio, some dude who will grow up. Really. Oh, and there was two planned endings. One which Kagome chooses Inuyasha and the other in which she chooses Kurama. Anyone who wants to take over this fic is welcomed, but must contact me first and discuss what is to be written.

-

-

-

What was to be one of the last few chapters:

-

-

-

"And now, meet our master, the true ruler of the three worlds…"

"Lord Akio."

A boy, of no more than five years of age stood up and smiled.

Their reactions were instant, total and absolutely terrifying.

-

-

-

If they weren't in a situation of life and death, If Kagome had met Akio in a totally different situation, she might have walked up to him and hugged him or maybe even have a crush on him, even at this young an age.

But they were in a tight spot and Akio was the mastermind of the whole situation and he was no ordinary boy.

Even if he was cute, Kagome numbly realized that his name suited him indeed.

Akio, or bright boy, had the most startling blue eyes Kagome had seen. It wasn't just an ordinary shade of blue, it was an intense blue that made Kagome thought of the bluest skies and the deepest sea. Those eyes were like the blue at the core of a flame. Like a mile-deep lake set in a glacier or even the brightest, deepest sapphire the world has ever seen.

It made the boy, Akio look exotic, intelligent and dangerous.

Coupled with his bright golden hair, Akio looked just like an angel, often depicted in pictures.

His golden hair, that reached up to his shoulders, glimmered and shone like the rays of the sun. Akio seemed to glow and shimmer in the light. He was like light itself. Bright and dazzling.

He was beautiful, in the most exotic, uncanny way imaginable, as if he'd stepped in from another world.

He was wearing a kimono, and it reminded her of what Sesshoumaru used to wear, Akio even wore the spikes on his shoulder.

Kagome remembered the words of a song her mother used to sing then… An old English song.

_On the day that you were born_

_the angels started to gather and_

_decided to create a dream come true;_

_so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_and star light in your eyes of blue._

Akio had an unmistakable air of danger around him, and as his gaze swept across them, Kagome involuntarily took a step back. The others had done the same, it was like a wave of cold air that caused them to draw together. Kagome daren't look into his eyes, for she instinctively knew that if she'd done so, she would have seen something in his eyes, something that would cause her to turn around in fear and just run away, run far, far away from where he stood.

"Ah, you are the ones against me?" His voice was like water over rock, full of elemental music. Like rain on earth. Like the wind through the trees.

Kagome wanted so desperately to serve him suddenly. Wanted so badly to call him Lord Akio, and to do him proud. She didn't want to go against him. How could she? She only wanted him to pat her head and say words of encouragement… She wanted…

"Kagome!"

_Inuyasha._

Kagome stopped in her tracks. What was she thinking? Kagome shook her head, and she looked at Akio whom was smiling. That unnerved Kagome the most, and her body shook with fear.

Akio continued smiling, his eyes of liquid sapphire never leaving them.

"I see that you have favourable servants, Miko." His voice soft, and Kagome willed herself not to fall for any of his tricks. Akio might look like a young boy of five, but he was dangerous, and horrifying.

"They are not my servants. They are my companions." Kagome replied, her voice shaking and she was glad when Kurama slipped his hands into hers. Inuyasha just met her eyes and nod.

_Kagome. I believe in you._

_I know._

Akio tilted his head, smiling a half-smile, scrunching up his nose, a little frown creasing up his forehead.

"Not servants? Companions?" he questioned, his voice innocent, childish.

"Yes. They are my companions. My friends." Kagome answered, her voice stronger.

"Oh. Friends. You are foolish, miko." Akio said, standing straighter, his eyes now gleaming with an unnatural light.

-

-

-

"Who are you?"

"Who I am? I am Akio. Lord of all creations. Born at the beginning of time itself. I was the one to rule all." Akio said proudly, his hands spread wide.

"Then why didn't you," mocked Inuyasha. "Why were you _hibernating_ all this while?"

Akio's smile vanished, his eyes flashed up, glittering like a snake's. Kagome saw pure violence in them. He might look like a harmless young boy, but Kagome could see in those eyes of his, that held shadow and yet light, that he was cruel, capricious, and dangerous. He may look like an angel, a prince of light. But Kagome knew better, he was a prince of darkness, all the force of evil, had taken form, and chose to play their minds with the image of an angel.

"You dare mock me, half-breed?!" Akio's voice was no longer soothing, calm, now, it was deep, dark and strange.

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as one of the three demons hands stretched out and held Inuyasha at the neck. As the others hurried to help him, all of them were bound by ropes that appeared out of nowhere.

"I was imprisoned by another one born out of time. Another one whom I swore to eradicate one day. But now, he as gone, but his spirit still lives within some." Akio snarled out, all pretense gone.

-

-

-

What was to be the sort-of ending for an InuKag ending:

-

-

-

As Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, she knew that she couldn't leave him.

"Kagome…" he spoke breathlessly as he pulled her to his embrace, his warm breath heating her cheeks.

"Don't leave me. Don't go to that kitsune."

_Inuyasha. _

Kagome clutched his shirt, and leaned on his chest, heart achingm, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"I know that I won't be able to give you the happiness you deserve, and that I'll always , make you mad, one way or another. I often make you cry, don't i?" Inuyasha said, and his chest shook with emotions.

Clawed fingers took hold of her face, forcing her to look at him.

His eyes were soft, and it melted her heart.

He wiped the tears that would not come down. "Kagome. I know I'm not worth your love, but… but. If you go, I know, I won't be able to live."

"You don't mean that." Kagome mumbled out. "Kik.."

"I don't give a damn bout Kikyo!" Inuyasha said harshly. At the look in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha immediately softened.

"Kagome…"

She looked expectantly at him and was shocked when his lips found hers and he kissed her long, hard and passionately.

"Kagome. I never felt for Kikyo the way I feel for you. Never," he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Do you really mean it? Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered back harshly, lips bruised. "You don't love me. You never did. It was all an infatuation. I was only a replacement for Kikyo" She all but shouted.

Inuyasha shook her. Anger clear in his murky eyes.

"No!" he yelled and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

"No." he said a little softer. "You were never her. I knew Kagome! Dammit!"

"I love you. And I will never stop." He pulled her towards him despite her strugglings and whispered into her ear making her shiver involuntarily.

_Liar._

_Liar._

"If you leave me for that kit, I will never ever be able to forgive myself for letting u go. Never. I will never be able to continue my life without you Kagome. Please don't leave me."

_I cant_

_I wont_

_Youre my first love_

_My only love_

_Inuyasha_

_I love you_

_I wont leave you_

_Ever_

"Okay." Was all she said. And she had sealed her fate with him forever.

-

-

-

As for the KurKag part, I wrote it down on paper, and unfortunately, it went missing. Ah, the stupidity of said author is infamous.

But I suppose I can recall a little.

What was to be the sort-of ending for KagKur:

-

-

-

"_I promise I'll return when we finish completing the shards." Kagome murmured as she clutched Kurama close to her, seemingly afraid of letting go. _

"_But if you complete it, then won't – "_

"_All of you will lose your memories of us, yes." Kagome ended for Kurama who looked absolutely horrified. _

"_But.. That's…" He managed before pausing and pulling Kagome away from him gently. He looked her straight in the eyes, green eyes bright with flecks of gold showing now, and the determination burning, said, "I won't forget you." _

_She laughed, a sweet sound rolling off her lips, with tears sliding down, and pulled him for a kiss, a long, deep one that left them both breathless. "It's a promise then." _

"_Yes. You'll return, and I'll not forget. Even if I do.. I'll remember, I will." Kurama said fiercely. _

"_I'll hold you to that. I have to go now, Inuyasha will be fuming, and I don't want Shippo to suffer," Kagome said, managing a grin, albeit a sad one. _

"_Wait," Kurama said, before reaching back and opening his hand to produce a single deep red rose. He held it out and Kagome was about to reach out to it, when he slid it in her hair in one single graceful movement. _

"_There," He smirked, gold eyes flashing, "You look absolutely ravishing." _

_Kagome blushed and decked him lightly. "I really have to go now." _

"_I know." _

"_Goodbye then." _

"_It's not goodbye. It's not a farewell Kagome. We'll meet again, so take care." _

"_I'll see you." _

"_Yes." _

_She jumped into the well, and in a flash of light, was gone. Kurama looked down the dark well, almost unwilling to believe it, but he knew it was true. Even as his former self, he couldn't do much to interfere in the battle. Didn't want to ruin the chance of meeting Kagome again as well. But still. The thought of her continuing to fight without him.. was painful. _

"_Kagome," he whispered to the darkness, unwilling to move, memories washing over him like a tide. _

_Then he forgot her. _

"_Who are you?" _

-

-

-

So yeah, I apologise once again, and I might be continuing this story, but that's a really big MIGHT. For I have no idea how to get that creative juice running for WOTW when my mine is only for my original novel. Maybe when that novel is finally done, and when I can proudly say that I'm a published author, will I continue with this. So if you'll be patient with me, I might just do this fic till the end. In fact, I'm putting all 6 stories of mine into HIATUS or DISCONTINUED, like that DN Angel one because I'm really stumped with that one. I have no idea what came over me when I wrote that one. Gah.

Sorry, sorry, sorry. So terribly sorry.

Forgive me please?

Send me your woes in form of reviews. Or even your anger. I'll receive them doefully, and then try to appease you.

Sob, sorry for being horrible.

Really, I am.

-

-

-

_**Nicole signing off for an undecided period of time. **_


End file.
